La nueva Revolución: Neo Oz
by Nakuru Akisuki
Summary: Despues de una larga espera, el capitulo once esta arriba!
1. 7o Gundam

Capitulo 1  
  
El 7º. Gundam  
  
En una habitación oscura, se encontraba una computadora encendida que parecía estar recibiendo información. Una persona parecía haberle puesto atención y se levantó y se dirigió al aparato.  
  
La persona bajó en el elevador y llegó hasta una bodega donde había una gran cantidad de piezas de mobile suits. Pero sin duda el más impresionante de todos, se encontraba en el fondo. Protegido por sus alas como de un ángel en forma de capullo. Parecía que alguien lo había estado cuidando desde hace tiempo.  
  
-No te preocupes, pronto ha llegar la hora de tu despertar.-dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
Al parecer al fin la paz había sido obtenida y no habría más conflictos por un tiempo, o eso era lo que parecía...  
  
Wufei había decidido trabajar junto con Sally, Duo había regresado a su colonia junto con Hilde encargarse de un negocio, Trowa seguí junto con Catherine en el circo y Quatre se encargaba de la compañía que había heredado de su padre.  
  
Heero se había convertido en el guardaespaldas de Relena, de esa forma estaría con ella y la protegería. A Relena le había gustado mucho esa idea, pues al fin estaría a su lado. Una noche, Heero estaba sentado en una banca del jardín de la mansión de los Peacecraft.  
  
-¿Heero?-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
Heero miró a ver quien lo llamaba. Era...  
  
-Srita. Darlian.-dijo Heero un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Por favor, sabes que puedes llamarme Relena.-dijo ella sonriendo.-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Nada importante.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
-Esta es su propiedad, puede hacer lo que le plazca.-dijo.  
  
Ella se sentó a su lado. La noche estaba tranquila, había cientos de estrellas. Heero miraba fijamente hacía la vista del mar que tenían. Relena se recargó en su hombro, Heero se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. Tal vez eso era l oque anhelaba más en ese momento. Heero sentía algo extraño.  
  
-Heero...yo...-comenzó Relena.  
  
De un momento a otro, se escuchó un disparo, Heero la tomó con brusquedad y la empujó hacía atrás.  
  
-Heero...¿qué?-alcanzó a decir.  
  
-¡Ugh!-el disparo había alcanzado el hombro de Heero.  
  
Se escucharon algunos pasos entre los jardines, rápidamente guardias llegaron y aseguraron el area. Heero tenía una herida poco grave en el hombro. Relena estaba muy asustada.  
  
-¡Heero! ¿Estás bien?  
  
-No es nada, no te preocupes.  
  
-Lo llevaremos a un hospital.-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.  
  
-Pero...¿que fue todo esto?-se preguntó Relena.  
  
En un palacio de una colonia, una mujer mira fijamente la vista de la ciudad que han creado en el espacio.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo.  
  
-Lo lamentamos, no pudimos hacerlo.  
  
-Cómo lo hicieron antes, los de Oz, mataron al lider Heero Yuy, nosotros debemos eliminar a la viceministro de relaciones exteriores Darlian para traer de nuevo a este mundo una nueva revolucion.  
  
-Pero Señorita Lowe para que quiere que encontremos a esa chica.- mencionó el soldado.  
  
-La niña a la que buscamos tiene algo que nos será de mucha utilidad, si la convencemos. Búsquenla, dense prisa.-ordenó.  
  
-Si.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bien, pero antes vamos a rebelarnos contra la Tierra, esta vez no perderemos...no como lo hizo la señorita Mariemeia.-dijo.-Llamen e informen de esto a su excelencia.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Los hombres salieron inmediatamente dejando a la mujer contemplando la ciudad que había en la colonia, donde pronto estallaría el caoz. 


	2. El atentado

Cap 2. "El atentado"  
  
Después del sorpresivo ataque a la mansión de los Peacecraft, las medidas de seguridad aumentaron considerablemente para evitar otro. Heero fue al hospital por un par de días y regresó dispuesto a capturar a quien fuera el autor de dicho atentado. Milliardo seguía preocupado al igual que Lady Une, pues como preventivos, su trabajo era mantener la paz que había en las colonias.  
  
-Me preocupa que esto empeore.-dijo Lady Une.  
  
-Tal vez sólo fue algún loco...-comentó Zechs.  
  
-No lo creo, ¿cómo pudo atravesar las medidas de seguridad? Era obviamente alguien preparado...  
  
-Tal vez pero no podemos asegurar nada...Mañana habrá una reunión muy importante sobre un nuevo proyecto entre las colonias y la Tierra, tal vez a los terroristas les parecerá una buena oportunidad para atacar...-dijo Zechs.  
  
-¿Qué planeas hacer?-preguntó Lady Une.  
  
-Ayuda a los pilotos gundam.-respondió.-Ellos nos podrán ayudar...  
  
Zechs se fue para tomar el primer vuelo a la colonia L3 para encontrar a los pilotos gundam y pedirles su ayuda. Pues a como iban las cosas, había alguien que se encargaría de romper la paz que tenían.  
  
En la colonia X188999, una organización secreta ha empezado la fabricación de mobile suits dirigidos por la coronel Rose Lowe, mano derecha de líder de la organización. Planeaban rebelarse ante la Tierra para poder gobernar a las colonias.  
  
En esa colonia había una chica que vivía sola en un laboratorio, ese día unos hombres fueron a buscarla y la llevaron en secreto a la organización. Esta vez, el mismo líder de la organización hablaría con ella, lo que era considerado un gran honor.  
  
-¿Ann Iwakura?-dijo la voz de un hombre que no dejaba ver su rostro.  
  
-Sí, soy yo.-contestó al chica.  
  
Su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, café oscuro con ojos azules, vestía un pantalón negro con un suéter morado.  
  
-O más bien debería llamarla...  
  
-¡Soy Ann Iwakura! No tengo otro nombre.-dijo notablemente enfadada.  
  
-Bien...Sé que usted busca desesperadamente la venganza de su padre y hermano.-le explicaba.-Si se une a mí podrá vengarlos, hemos encontrado al asesino de su hermano, ¿sabe?  
  
-¿Qué?-decía la chica con una cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Pero deberá usar para nosotros lo que usted posee.  
  
-Es un trato.  
  
-Bien, debido a sus habilidades, no será un soldado cualquiera.-le decía mientras estrechaban sus manos.-Será la coronel Ann Iwakura. Bienvenida a Neo Oz.  
  
-Será un placer para mi, trabajar con usted.-dijo mientras llegan unos soldados dándole su uniforme de coronel y otro de francotirador.  
  
-Sé que usted es una de nuestros coroneles, pero sus habilidades militares no pueden pasar desapercibidas.-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.-Tengo una misión para usted, sé que la logrará sin ningún percance.  
  
-¿Cuál es?  
  
En ese momento entró una mujer que vestía en forma parecida a una secretaria.  
  
-Ella es la señorita Rose Lowe.-dijo presentándosela.-Mi mano derecha, ella se encargará de darle todas las instrucciones.  
  
-Por favor, sígame.-dijo Lowe de forma educada.  
  
Fue ese momento cuando toda la paz que había se destruiría....  
Moscú, la capital de Rusia, luce llena de seguridad. Pues la señorita Relena Darlian se presentará a una junta con altos líderes de las colonias del mundo. Después de su atentado, el grupo de Preventores se había hecho presente para evitar problemas. Zechs también asistiría junto con Noin. Relena era seguida por sus escoltas, en especial uno, Heero. Sus escoltas regresaron a la puerta, pero Heero no se separaba de ella. Un grupo de chicos lso observaban, Heero notó eso y por un momento se separó de Relena.  
  
-Vaya, quien diría que tuviéramos que volvernos a ver Heero.-dijo una voz alegre.  
  
-Duo...-dijo con voz de sorpresa.  
  
-No sólo estoy yo, también Trowa y Wufei.-dijo señalándolos.-Quatre aún sigue con lo de la empresa de su padre.  
  
-Estarémos en puntos estratégicos por si lago llega a suceder. -dijoTrowa señalando el segundo piso.  
  
-¿Sabes? Cuando dijeron de que habían intentado matara Relena, pesé que habías sido tú.-dijo Duo bromeando.  
  
-No tengo ganas para tus bromas, Duo.-dijo Heero alejándose.- Tengo trabajo.  
  
-Sí que está enamorado de ella.-dijo sonriendo ^_^  
  
-Vamos, tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos.-ordenó Wufei.  
  
-Si, vámonos.  
  
La reunión ocurrió con gran tranquilidad, hasta que llegó al presentación del nuevo líder de la colonia X188999, en la cual habían ocurrido conflictos. El nuevo soberano de ese lugar, era un hombre llamado Elbert Hubbard. Después de la reunión hubo una pequeña fiesta.  
  
Duo y los demás vigilaban desde arriba. Parecía que nada extraño iba a ocurrir. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que se pusieron a platicar Trowa y Wufei. Duo miraba con atención a Relena y a Heero, quienes conversaban en una esquina. Relena miraba la pista de baile llena de gente importante, algunas personas le habían pedido que bailaran con ella, pero los rechazó, incluso a su hermano Zechs.  
  
-Deberías divertirte en vez de estar conmigo.-murmuró Heero.  
  
-No, me gusta estar contigo, en serio.-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Heero.  
  
-Relena...alguien te puede ver...  
  
-No me importa.-dijo con voz dulce.-Heero, ¿bailarías conmigo?  
  
-Si eso te hace feliz...  
  
Relena lo sacó a la pista de baile donde bailaron al ritmo de una romántica y lenta melodía. Relena era guiada por Heero, la canción era tan linda que se dejaron llevar por le momento...  
  
En una esquina, oculta, una persona observa atentamente la escena. Vestía el uniforme de francotirador y llevaba puesto un comunicador y parecía platicar con alguien.  
  
-En el momento en que ocurra dispara.-decía una voz desde el comunicador.  
  
-Ya veo, no puedo fallar...-decía la persona.  
  
Relean y Heero siguieron bailando, hasta algunos los admiraban, puesto que habían sido rechazados pero la chica bailaba con el joven. Por accidente, chocaron con el nuevo líder de la colonia X188999.  
  
-Lo lamentamos.-dijo un poco nerviosa Relena.  
  
-No hay problema señorita Peacecraft.-dijo sonriendo el hombre.-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien, ¿cree que todos los que venimos de esa colonia buscamos la guerra?  
  
-Desde luego que no,-respondió sonriendo.-aquello fue un incidente que ya estaba planeado y eso es cosa del pasado.  
  
-Tiene razón.-afirmó Hubbard.  
  
En ese momento Duo observaba con atención la escena y pudo notar a alguien más en el segundo piso. Vestía de negro y tenía un arma.  
  
-¡OYE TÚ! ¡DETÉNTE AHORA MISMO!-gritó Duo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Todos miraron hacía arriba, y el francotirador lanzó un tiro hiriendo a un hombre en le brazo.  
  
-¡¡Demonios!!-musitó el francotirador y comenzó su huída.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa.-gritó Trowa mientras corrían detrás del francotirador.  
  
-Relena, ¿encuentras bien?-preguntó alarmado Zechs.  
  
-Si hermano, gracias.-dijo aún asustada.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo pasar toda la seguridad?-preguntó Noin aún asustada.  
  
-No te preocupes, los Preventivos lo atraparán. -aseguró Heero.  
  
Mientras corriendo por todo el palacio ruso detrás del francotirador y Duo gritando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera.  
  
-¡TE IRÁ PEOR SI NO TE DETIENES!-le gritó Duo.  
  
-Duo, ¿ya lo notaste? Es una chica.-exclamó Trowa.  
  
-Deja que Wufei se entere y le dará un ataque.-comentó Duo.  
  
Legaron a un amplio pasillo donde Trowa pensó que la atraparían. En ese momento delante de la chica apareció Wufei con su espada.  
  
-Detente ahora...-musitó poniendo en la cara de la chica la espada. Asombrado gritó:-¡PERO SI ES UNA CHIQUILLA!  
  
-Te lo dije...-dijo sonriendo Duo. Vio a la chica-Ya has hecho demasiadas cosas malvadas, yo que tú, me conseguiría un buen abogado. Dinos tu nombre.  
  
-No se los diré...  
  
-Vamos, dilo o será peor.-le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Bien...Ann  
  
-¿Apellido?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-¡No tengo! ¡Ya déjenme! -exclamó furiosa.  
  
Después de un forcejeo para someterla. Pusieron esposas en sus muñecas y la llevaron ante Zechs.  
  
"Cómo es posible que me hayan capturado"pensaba Ann "Estos tipos no son preventivos...fueron soldados...soldados como los de los gundams..."  
  
Zechs parecía furiosos, cuando le trajeron al a chica, ella no lo miraba. Zechs la miraba penetrantemente y exigió que lo mirara. Ella levantó la mirada y Zechs se sorprendió...Era la misma mirada de Heero cuando se mostraba decidido...como la de Relena, también.  
  
-Bueno, luego la interrogaremos.-ordenó Zechs.-llévenla a una habitación con vigilancia las 24 horas.  
  
-Entendido.-contestó Wufei.  
  
-Bien, después de este horrible momento podemos continuar con la fiesta.- anunció el organizador.  
  
Ann fue llevada a un cuarto. Trowa la miró y le advirtió:  
  
-Si fuera tú, no intentaría nada...  
  
Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. Trowa Salió después de hablar con los guardias que la vigilarían.  
  
-Puedo volar este edificio en un minuto, pero no puedo hacerlo...porque aquí esta...pero...debo...  
  
La fiesta continuó aunque con nerviosismo. Todos parecían recuperar el ánimo poco a poco. En ese momento, la pantalla que había en el estrado presento interferencia y apareció una mujer, era Rose Lowe.  
  
-La colonia X188999 ha sido tomada por la organización Neo Oz, por un asunto que tuvo que atender, nuestro líder no se encuentra, yo, Rose Lowe, doy este anuncio.  
  
-¿Lowe..?-musitó Heero. Relena miro a Heero al ver que recordaba ese apellido...era de Odin Lowe.  
  
-Nuestra coronel ha sido capturada pero en poco tiempo se reunirá con nosotros. Falló en su misión por algo inesperado.  
  
-¡Esa chica!-exclamó Zechs.-¡No dejen que huya!  
  
En ese momento se escucharon explosiones en las afueras del palacio, los preventivos corrieron al cuarto para descubrir que había explotado la ventana y un helicóptero militar se acercaba al área.  
  
-¡No te muevas!-exclamó Trowa sacando un arma.  
  
-Si yo fuera tú, la bajaría.-dijo sonriendo ante el asombro de Trowa.-A menos que quiera que todo el edificio vuele en mil pedazos. Hay explosivos en todo el lugar y no me tomaría ni un minuto en que estallaran.  
  
-No podemos hacer nada.-dijo Duo nervioso.  
  
-¡Demonios!-exclamó Wufei.  
  
El helicóptero militar se acercó y lanzó una soga donde la chica subió.  
  
-¿Por qué NO LA DETIENEN?- exclamó Zechs al llegar a la escena. Sacó un arma pero Duo lo detuvo.  
  
-¡No lo hagas! ¡Tiene explosivos para volar el edificio!-exclamó.  
  
-Ah, por cierto...-dijo la chica mientras subía pro la soga.-Soy la coronel Ann Iwakura.  
  
-¿Coronel? ¡No creo que tengas más de 19 años!-exclamó Zechs.  
  
-Tengo 15 pero soy la coronel...Nos volveremos a ver...cuando el caoz llegue a este lugar.  
  
El objeto aéreo rápidamente se alejó y como no había armamento no había forma de derribarlo en el aire.  
  
-Nuestra coronel ha sido rescatada, ahora debo decir que pronto el representante de nuestra nación será uno de los descendientes de el fallecido líder Heero Yuy. Aquellos que se quieran aliar con nosotros serán bienvenidos a nuestra organización.  
  
-¿Descendientes del gran líder?-musitaban asombrados los líderes.  
  
En un apartamento en la ciudad, Mariemeia escucha atentamente el comunicado, antes que Lady Une llegara con ella. Mariemeia más o menos sabía lo que diría Lady Une.  
  
-¿Sabías de esto?-preguntó seriamente.  
  
-No...yo no sabía nada es esto, es la verdad.-dijo muy seria.  
  
-Creeré en ti, no te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo Lady Une.  
  
-Gracias.-dijo la niña sonriendo.  
  
*********************************************************Notas:  
  
Gracias a los que leyeron esto y en especial a Asuka Yuy. Gracias y más gracias! 


	3. Derrota en el espacio

Capitulo 3  
  
La derrota en el espacio  
  
Dentro del palacio de la conferencia se veían caras llenas de preocupación sobre el anuncio que se había realizado. Se escuchaban preguntas y comentarios en voz baja como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Heero seguí pensando en la mujer que había dado el mensaje...¿Sería la hija del Odin Lowe que el conocía?  
  
-Heero, ¿sabes como pudo entrar esa niña a este lugar?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Solamente pudo ser un espía altamente capacitado como Heero comprenderá.- dijo Duo.  
  
-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Duo.-contestó Heero fríamente.- Lo que necesitamos ahora es poder evitar que este problema crezca.  
  
-Trowa y Wufei están entrevistando a Hubbard para ver que información le pueden sacar.-comentó Duo.  
  
-¡Me niego a creer que el señor Hubbard este relacionado con esto!-exclamó Relena, interfiriendo en la conversación al oír esto.  
  
-Pero señorita Relena...-comentó Noin.  
  
-Es una persona honesta, probablemente la organización todo lo planeo para hacerlo cuando el estuviera fuera.-arguyó Relena.  
  
-El problema será detenerlos.-dijo Duo.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Como estamos en un mundo sin armas les tomará menos de lo que piensas en tener el control de las colonias.  
  
"Tienen al mundo a sus pies..."  
  
Mientras la colonia x18999, la cual se encontraba resguardada por mobile dolls para su protección, pero mientras estuvieran ante un mundo sin armas, no habría nadie que los atacara.  
  
-Su excelencia ha enviado las ordenes para apoderarnos de la colonia L1.- informaba Iwakura ante su ejército.- Usaremos los nuevos mobiles suits que están hechos a base de Neotitanio, trataremos de no atacar civiles. En la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta línea de la ofensiva irán los mobile dolls, cuando al colonia se halla rendido, incursionaremos con los mobile suits piloteados por soldados.  
  
-Si, coronel.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Un oficial, se acerco a ella y le murmuró:  
  
-¿Desea que preparemos su mobil suit?  
  
-No, esta bien. Iré con los de Neotitanio.  
  
-Ann...  
  
La chica volteó a ver quien la llamaba, era Rose Lowe quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ann también sonrió al verla. Rose Lowe era para ella tal vez la única a la cual le importaba.  
  
-Señorita Lowe...  
  
-No sabes cuanto me alegra que este de nuestro lado...-dijo alegremente.  
  
-Después de que nuestra excelencia me explicó la ideología que él usaba me di cuenta que era lo mejor...  
  
"Era lo que mi padre hubiera querido"  
  
Mientras en la oficina de los preventivos, buscaban información acerca de la organización de Neo Oz y de sus integrantes.  
  
-Es muy extraño...-decía Trowa.-No hay información en ninguna parte de la red sobre la organización. Incluso mis habilidades como hacker son insuficientes.  
  
-Lo que quiere decir que es una organización bastante cuidadosa y fuerte.- decía Wufei. Sonrió a sí mismo.-Eso me da ánimos para pelear.  
  
-Duo, ¿la chica no mencionó su nombre?-preguntó Heero, quien había decidido colaborar como un preventivo para detener este conflicto.  
  
-Si, creo que era Ann Iwakura...¿por qué?  
  
-Tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes...Buscaré información sobre ella...  
  
Heero se retiró a una habitación vacía y encendió la computadora para buscar información. Después de pasar un par de horas sin conseguir nada, logró encontrar algo que le sorprendió mucho....  
  
- Ann Iwakura....nació en el año 183 después de la colonia...-leía con atención. Se sorprendió.- Murió en el año 195 después de a colonia. Su madre fue Karen Iwakura, quien falleció ese mismo año...Padre desconocido...no tiene más familiares.... En ese momento entró Duo a la habitación con una taza de café para Heero. Duo se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Algo interesante?  
  
-Peleamos contra alguien que ya murió...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Es un zombie?-dijo en tono burlón.  
  
-No es gracioso, Duo.-le reprimió fríamente.  
  
-Okay, okay...Tal vez usó el nombre de un muerto para vengarse como tú comprenderás...  
  
-Puede ser...esperemos que no intenten nada por el momento contra las colonias. Debemos ir al espacio.-contestó Heero.  
  
-¿Eh? No me digas que volveremos a entrar a la fuerza a esa colonia.-dijo incrédulo.-Probablemente tienen una seguridad doblemente reforzada para todo aquel que intente interferir en sus planes.  
  
-No...Volveremos al espacio para obtener los planos de los gundam y los volveremos a construir...-Dijo levantándose.  
  
-En ese caso, yo te acompaño...-dijo alegremente.-Tal vez Quatre nos reciba.  
  
Después de informar los planes a los otros pilotos gundam, decidieron que tanto Trowa como Wufei seguirían buscando información sobre los siguientes movimientos de la organización. Heero y Duo prepararon todo para el viaje, ya que tenían que darse prisa.  
  
-Vaya, si que me alegrará volver a ver a mi amigo Deathscythe Hell.-comentó Duo.- Heero, ¿a quién piensas reconstruir? ¿Al 01 o a Wing Zero?  
  
-Creo que será mejor que use a Zero.-contestó.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta del lugar donde se encontraban y resultó que era Relena, tenía una cara llena de tristeza y enojo. Duo salió rápidamente para no interferir en aquella conversación.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Relena?  
  
-Prometiste que nunca volverías a lastimar a alguien....-le contestó.  
  
-Y no tengo deseos de hacerlo...Pero si no hacemos algo, la misma historia se repetirá.  
  
-Pero, ¿esto no lo podemos solucionar con el dialogo? ¿No es posible que lleguemos a un acuerdo mutuo?  
  
-Relena....-sonrió ante la incredulidad de la chica.-No hablamos de un grupo de terroristas. Se trata de una organización con un gran armamento militar existen tanto en la Tierra como en las colonias.  
  
-Pero....-la chica rubia deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.  
  
-No te preocupes...-dijo sonriéndole.- Protegeré la paz del mundo...  
  
-Pero....me gustaría encontrar la forma de ayudar también al mundo...-dijo con tristeza.  
  
-Ya has hecho bastante con tratar con las colonias para mantener la paz y te prometí que protegería a tu ideal y a ti.-contestó.-Por eso es necesario a los Gundams.  
  
Relena desistió al reconocer que no importaba lo que ella dijera, no lo detendría. No se quería despedir de él, de hecho, estaba un poco molesta que él tuviera que usar armas para protegerla. Se retiró.  
  
Heero no le tomó importancia, ya que sabía que estaba molesta con la idea de reconstruir a los gundams. Preparó su equipaje y salió para encontrar a Duo, listo para irse al espacio.  
  
Tan pronto como salieron en la nave, para dirigirse a la colonia que poseía el satélite natural de los Winner, donde encontrarían a Quatre, quien les daría las posibilidades de construir a los gundams en esa colonia.  
  
A llegar fueron recibidos por Quatre y una de sus hermanas de las tantas que tenía. Después de explicarle los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, Quatre se mostró a favor de reconstruir a los Gundams.  
  
-Si la paz de la Tierra y las colonias se ve amenazada, es obvio que se necesitan a los gundams.-dijo muy seguro.  
  
-El problema es que los científicos murieron cuando hicieron su trabajo en el Peacemillion...-comentó Duo.-Debemos buscar el laboratorio donde los crearon y buscar los planos.  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que murieron?-preguntó Heero.  
  
-Bueno, no hemos visto ni sus luces, lo más probable es que lo estén.  
  
-No lo creo, tengo el presentimiento de que están con vida.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-Los buscaremos...no creo que hayan muerto tan fácilmente...-finalizó Heero.-Llamaré a Trowa para trate nde contactarlos.  
  
-Le pediré a mis compañeros que se dediquen a buscar información...-dijo Quatre.  
  
En ese momento, entró un hombre corriendo, era uno de los tantos trabajadores de Quatre, parecía asustado.  
  
-¡Amo Quatre! ¡Neo Oz ha comenzado a atacar la colonia! -¿Qué dices? Utilicen para defenderse los cañones de rayo que utilizamos contra los asteroides!-ordenó.  
  
-Te ayudaremos Quatre, utilizaremos los cañones para derribar las tropas.- dijo Duo alegremente.  
  
Los mobile suits se acercaban a la colonia despacio y en alerta. Ann formaba parte de la primera línea ofensiva contra la colonia, seguida por una gran cantidad de mobile suits.  
  
-Llamando a la colonia L1, ríndanse ante nosotros. No queremos iniciar una batalla.-ordenó Ann.-Si no imponen resistencia, no los atacaremos. No deseamos desperdiciar vidas inocentes.  
  
Quatre se posicionó para dar aviso al ultimátum lanzado por Neo Oz. Después de haber ordenado a los civiles a ir a lugares seguros.  
  
-Aquí la colonia L1, de ninguna manera vamos a permitir que ataquen a nuestra colonia. Les pedimos que, por favor, retiren a sus tropas del área de la colonia, no queremos que nos obliguen a tomar medidas drásticas contra su guerrilla.  
  
-¿Guerrilla?-repitió Ann.-No me hagan reír...Esto es una Revolución...Se les dijo por medio de una manera pacifica, nos obligaron a tomar las armas. Primera y segunda línea de ofensiva... ¡ATAQUEN!  
  
Los mobiel suits comenzaron a atacar a la colonia y fue cuando fueron recibidos por los cañones de rayo.  
  
Después de tomar posición en dos de los cañones, decidieron volver a poner en práctica aquellas técnicas que hacía tiempo no usaban. Con sus rápidos reflejos podían atacar a los mobile suits.  
  
-Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto.-decía Duo mientras derribaba un mobile suit.-Son demasiados.  
  
-Debemos derrotar a los que podamos, Duo.-ordenó Heero.- Si no lo hacemos destruirán al colonia.  
  
-¿Están utilizando el cañón de rayo como arma de defensa?-musitó Ann al verlo.-Las unidades restantes de mobile suits ¡retírense!  
  
-Pero coronel, ¿dejarla sola con los mobile dolls?-musitó un oficial.-¡No podemos dejarla sola! -No se preocupen por mí, de ninguna manera arriesgaré la vida de los soldados...Con ellos serán más que suficiente.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Acaso no me escucharon? ¡Retírense!  
  
Mientras tanto, en la Tierra. Relena miraba desconcertada las imágenes que transmitía la televisión sobre el ataque que estaba sucediendo en la colonia.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible qué la paz se hay perdido con tanta facilidad...?-decía mientras veía las imágenes.  
  
-Señorita Relena, no debe culparse por esto...Mantener al paz es mucho más difícil que obtenerla.-la consolaba Noin.-Usted ha hecho todo lo posible para mantenerla...  
  
-Pero no fue suficiente....-dijo molesta consigo misma.-No pude lograr mi ideal.  
  
-Señorita Relena, no es posible que se rinda tan fácilmente, hay que luchar por nuestro ideal de paz.  
  
-Pero...si tomamos las armas, nos estaríamos traicionando nuestro propio ideal. No puedo, Noin.  
  
En ese momento, entró una pequeña niña rubia que tenía los ojos de Noin. Era Marie. Imploró a su madre que la cargara, algo que Noin rápidamente hizo. Relena se quedó callada mirando la escena.  
  
-Señorita Relena, no voy a traicionar a mi propio ideal, voy a defenderlo con armas si es necesario.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Hay una persona que merece un futuro mejor, y si necesito pelear por el, lo haré.-dijo contemplando a la rubia niña.  
  
-Lo entiendo, como un soldado debemos proteger a aquello que es importante para nosotros...sin embargo...lar armas no son la solución...  
  
En ese momento entró Chris, la secretaria de Relena. Tenía rostro de preocupación y no era sorpresa en una situación así.  
  
-Señorita Relena, los representantes de las colonias y de la Tierra, además del presidente, se han reunido para una junta de Emergencia.  
  
-Entiendo, debo ir. -dijo levantándose.  
  
Al llegar la edificio donde se llevaría acabo la junta tan urgente, todos los representantes estaban muy preocupados por la situación que vivían y sin duda alguna, el representante de la X18999, era el más preocupado.  
  
El presidente de la actual alianza entre colonias y la Tierra, fue el primero en tomar la palabra.  
  
-Señores, estamos bajo el ataque de una organización. Todos estamos fuertemente amenazados. Por lo tanto los he reunido para buscar cual es la mejor solución a este problema.  
  
-Podríamos volver a la fabricación de armas para nuestra defensa...-comenzó un líder.  
  
Relena la escuchar esto, se levantó inmediatamente.  
  
-Las armas no son la solución, señores. Debe haber alguna forma por la cual solucionemos esto.  
  
-¿Y cuál sugiere, señorita Relena?-inquirió Hubbard.  
  
-Bueno...yo...El diálogo es la mejor solución a esto...  
  
-Pero ¿y si los representantes de la organización no desean colaborar?- interrogó otro.  
  
Relena se quedó callada, no supo que responder.  
  
-Podremos encontrar una solución, no se preocupen por eso...-sólo alcanzó a decir eso.  
  
-¿Entonces debemos sentarnos a esperar a que destruyan a las colonias ya la indefensa Tierra? ¿Permitir la muerte de civiles?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
-No podemos permitir la muerte de civiles ni la destrucción de las colonias...-comentó otro representante.  
  
-Señor presidente, creo que hemos llegado a una conclusión.-dijo Hubbard levantándose.-Nadie desea más tontos enfrentamientos, pero sin duda alguna, necesitamos armas para protegernos de los ataques. Por lo tanto sugiero que se haga por medio de una votación democrática para decidir el futuro de esto.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de la votación.-comentó el presidente.- Por favor, levanten la mano aquellos que crean necesario la creación de armas.  
  
Poco a poco los representantes levantaron su mano incluyendo a Hubbard, Relena fue la única persona que aún no la había levantado.  
  
-Señorita Relena.-comentó el presidente.-Creo que todos hemos votado a favor...  
  
-Deseo unos minutos para meditar mi respuesta...  
  
Mientras en el espacio, se libraba una fuerte batalla entre la colonia y las tropas de neo Oz.  
  
-Estos tipos son duros de matar, mi reacción es muy lenta.-gritaba Duo.  
  
-Debemos ser más rápidos que ellos.-musitaba Heero.  
  
-Son demasiado rápidos para ser piloteados por humanos, además el radar no muestra alguna reacción de calor.-informaba Quatre.-Deben ser mobile dolls.  
  
-¡Un momento, ese mobiel suit no se ha movido de su lugar, ha de ser el cual los controla!-gritó Duo.  
  
-Lo destruiré.-comentó Heero.  
  
Heero disparó contra el suit, el cuál rápidamente se movió para evitar el ataque. Era bastante rápido.  
  
-¡Coronel Iwakura! Le informamos que sólo el 45% de los mobile dolls han sido destruidos.  
  
-Son pocos, pero aun no podemos cantar victoria.-contestó.  
  
Heero intentaba destruir el suit pero este con un poco de dificultad los evitaba. Heero se obsesionaba con el suit y disparaba lo más rápido que podía para detenerlo.  
  
-¡Es muy veloz!-murmuraba.-No puede ser piloteado por un humano.  
  
-¡Amo Quatre! El 75% de los cañones han sido destruidos.  
  
-Ya veo...Estos cañones no están equipados para una batalla...-musitó Quatre.-No tenemos otra opción que rendirnos...  
  
-¡No digas eso!-le gritó Duo.-El dios de la muerte tendrá un destino mortal antes de rendirse.  
  
-¡Aún no podemos rendirnos!-decía Heero.-Debemos encontrar a los científicos primero.  
  
-¡Amo Quatre! Algunos mobile suits están dañando la estabilidad de la colonia.  
  
-¡Heero! ¡No tenemos opción! Nos rendiremos ante ellos...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Si siguen dañando la estabilidad de la colonia mucha gente inocente morirá.-replicó Quatre.-Lo lamento.  
  
-Joven Winner,-dijo un hombre representante de la colonia.- si usted necesita encontrar a los científicos para que reconstruyan a los gundams hulla mientras pueda.  
  
-Entiendo, saldremos por el angar 4.-informó.-Muchas gracias.  
  
Rápidamente, los tres pilotos gundam huyeron por el angar en una nave hacia la colonia L2 donde comenzaría su búsqueda.  
  
-Comuníquenme con el espacio y la Tierra para anunciar la derrota de la colonia L1.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
En segundos, la comunicación se vio interrumpida para dar el mensaje, incluido el edificio donde se llevaba acabo la junta.  
  
-Yo, el representante de la colonia L1 desea anunciar al mundo, a las colonias y a la organización de Neo Oz nuestra derrota ante las tropas.- informaba.-No deseamos la muerte de inocentes y mucho menos la destrucción de la colonia. Nos rendimos ante Neo Oz, repito, nos rendimos ante Neo Oz.  
  
Todo el mundo miraba conmocionado el anuncio de la colonia L1. Relena tenía ganas de llorar ante la inminente derrota. El señor Hubbard se acercó a ella.  
  
-Mantengo mi voto en contra de las armas.-musitó sin mirarlo.  
  
-Pero como todos hemos votado a favor...Creo que debemos volver a las armas.-informó el presidente.- Llamen a todos los que tengan antecedentes de soldados, técnicos, fabricantes de mobile suits de inmediato.  
  
Relena salió rápidamente del lugar, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, viendo como su ideal de paz se había roto como una pieza de cristal fino y delgado en mil pedazos.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora: XD Ahh...creí que nunca lo acabaría...bueno hay si tienen dudas no duden en mandarme un review y les contestaré pero no les daré más info de la historia que me quedo sin lectores ;_;  
  
Una notita: Chris es la secretaria de Relena en el manga de Blind Target para el que no sabía.  
  
Ahora, saluditos para mis lectores *^^* o^_^o Gracias por apoyarme con este fic, la verdad el día que leí los reviews estaba un tanto deprimida y esto me subió bastante los ánimos, así que gracias n.n  
  
*Asuka Yuy :de nuevo, muchas gracias!  
  
*kathy: gracias por leerlo y que te gustara n_n  
  
*Sailor Luisa: ^^ gracias, me alegra que te gustara  
  
*Anna Kyouyama: n_n que más puedo decir, pues ya aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste =D  
  
En el próximo capitulo: Heero, Duo y Quatre irán a la colonia L2 donde se llevarán una gran sorpresa O.O (que es? No les digo XD). Relena se va a chillar a algún lado (no tengo planes de meterla en el capitulo ¬¬) para los anti-Relena fans. Trowa encontrará una información sobre cierta persona que esta involucrada bastante en el asunto de la organización o.o (quien será?) y Ann tomará posesión de la colonia L1 y alguien que conoció en el pasado la encontrará. 


	4. Rencores y Advertencias

Capitulo 4  
  
Rencores y advertencias  
  
Ann poco a poco tomaban control de la colonia L1. Los ciudadanos no presentaban resistencia debido a las pocas probabilidades de derrocar a los invasores. Los soldados inspeccionaban a cada persona para descartar armas o kamikazies.  
  
-¿Todo en orden, oficial?-preguntó.  
  
-Todo parece estar en orden al parecer, coronel.-Solamente una nave al parecer civil escapó rumbo a la colonia L2 antes de nuestra intervención.  
  
-Esta bien....no se preocupen por el momento de eso. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Nada, todo esta muy tranquilo.  
  
"En un mundo sin armas...quien puede hacer algo contra nosotros" pensó.  
  
-Bien...Ahora-comentó pero se detuvo al ver un pasillo entre dos edificios bastante sospechoso.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Desea que inspeccionemos ese lugar?  
  
-No...Yo lo haré.-finalizó y sacó su arma y se dirigió al lugar.  
  
Caminó lentamente y precavidamente entre ese callejón, el cual parecía de lo más normal. Había otro pasillo que cruzaba....estaba todo completamente oscuro. Parecía que no había nadie.  
  
-Vaya...Pensé que estaba muerto...-dijo al ver en el pasillo oscuro.  
  
-Lo mismo pensé de ti, pequeña Ann.-dijo una voz. Reconocible por sus lentes y brazos biónicos no se podía confundir. Era el doctor J.  
  
-Abuelo...yo no moriré tan fácilmente...-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Qué coincidencia....estar sentado en el suelo, me recuerda la primera vez que lo encontré...-dijo con tono nostálgico.  
  
-Él sólo era un reemplazo de quien debió ser el verdadero piloto del 01.- dijo con un poco de rencor.-Y usted se atrevió a darle el mismo nombre que a él...  
  
-Quieras o no, su objetivo era vengar a Heero Yuy...tú y tu madre más que nadie deseaban vengarlo incluyéndolo a él... Pero me impresiona que te hayas unido a Oz.  
  
-Es Neo Oz...  
  
-Oz siempre será Oz no importa que nombre tenga...Y tú lo sabes bien.  
  
Ella sonrió con satisfacción. El doctor J parecía confundido.  
  
-Mi objetivo ahora es eliminar al piloto del Zero. Vengaré la muerte de mi hermano con eso.  
  
-¿Por qué vengarte del piloto 01?  
  
-Ja, no tienes que ocultármelo...Yo lo sé todo...  
  
Mientras, los tres pilotos gundam se dirigen a la colonia L2 para comenzar su búsqueda de los datos del diseño de los gundams  
  
-El diseño de Sanrock lo obtuve de la última vez que lo reconstruí y el de Wing Zero también, el cual se encontraba en la base de datos.-dijo Quatre.  
  
(Nota: Recuerden que Quatre tenía la información del Wing Zero y de Sandrock.)  
  
-Entonces sólo debemos buscar la de Heavyarms, Altron y Deathsycthe Hell.- confirmó Duo.  
  
En el edificio de las oficinas principales de los Preventivos, Trowa buscaba información de los científicos. Gracias a sus grandes habilidades de hacker pronto encontró algo sorprendente.  
  
-Oye, Wufei.  
  
Wufei respondió al llamado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Escucha esto: "De acuerdo al equipo de exploración para destruir a los restos de Libra y Peacemillion, no se encontraron los cuerpos de los científicos encargados de cambiar su orbita...sólo se encontró el de Queenzie. -finalizó.  
  
-Quiere decir que existe una gran posibilidad de que estén vivos.-comentó Wufei.-¿Y que hay sobre Neo Oz?  
  
-Nada... esa coronel Iwakura cuida muy bien la información de la organización.  
  
-¿Y que hay de esa tal Rose Lowe?  
  
-Muy poco....nació en el año 174 a.c., su padre fue Odin Lowe y Marie Lowe, los cuales están muertos. No tuvo ningún hermano biológico...pero su padre registró a un niño llamado Odin Lowe Jr. en el año 184 a.c., si mis cálculos son correctos y por lo que sé, se refiere al Heero que conocemos.  
  
-¿Cómo se habrá relacionado con el líder de esta organización?  
  
-El principal problema es que no tenemos idea de quien es el líder...esa organización a cuidado muy bien su información.  
  
-Esa tal Rose Lowe vive en la colonia X18999 tal vez el líder es alguien de la organización de Mariemeia...  
  
-Nunca oíste de alguien que tuviera deseos de hacer algo así, ¿o sí?...  
  
-No...no recuerdo a nadie...excepto a...  
  
-¿De quien hablas Wufei?  
  
-Hubo un hombre que se separó de la organización antes de que comenzara la conquista de la Tierra pero nunca supe quien fue...  
  
-Ya veo...-dijo preocupado.  
  
-¿Qué tecleas?-preguntó al verlo.  
  
-Un mensaje que enviaré con la frecuencia de Heavyarms tal vez ayude a encontrar a los científicos.-dijo mientras lo enviaba.  
  
-Muy bien.-dijo un poco serio.- ¿Ya supiste lo que se acordó en la junta de emergencia?  
  
-No.-dijo interesado en saber.-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Se aprobó la fabricación de armas militares.-contestó.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Trowa sorprendido.  
  
-Así es, Trowa, pronto veremos guerras inútiles de nuevo.-dijo mientras salía.  
  
-Pero para cuando las armas estén listas, Neo Oz ya casi tendrá el dominio completo de las colonias y la Tierra. -Murmuró.- Necesitamos a los gundams...  
  
En ese momento. Alguien había contestado el mensaje.  
  
-¿Eh?...-lo leyó.-Lo sabía...  
  
En la nave rumbo a la colonia L2, Heero miraba hacía le espacio. Le traía nostalgia el verlo de nuevo.  
  
-Oye Heero ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-No es nada.-dijo fríamente.  
  
-Bueno, si no me quieres decir esta bien...-dijo decepcionado retirándose.  
  
Heero seguía pensando en Odin Lowe. Para él, había sido como el padre que nunca tuvo o no llegó a conocer. ¿Cómo era posible que su hija estuviera envuelta en todo eso? No podía quitárselo de la mente, por lo que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. (Kawaii *^^*)  
  
Era un sueño un poco extraño...estaba lloviendo y se encontraba en lo que parecían ruinas de edificios, parecía como si hubiera habido un combate. Se levantaba y caminaba desorientado como si buscara a alguien. Sentía sangre correr por su rostro, probablemente de alguna herida.  
  
Caminaba cada vez más rápido y podía sentir la angustia de un niño perdido corriendo por su mente.  
  
-¿Mamá?...-musitaba con voz de un pequeño a punto de llorar.  
  
La respuesta a su pregunta no fueron más que risas de hombres detrás de él.  
  
-¿Buscas a tu mami, niño llorón?-decía uno con burla cargando su arma.  
  
-Vaya quien diría que un niño como tu lograría sobrevivir a un ataque como esto, pero la vida será muy difícil por eso nosotros te la haremos bien fácil.-decía el otro apuntándolo con su arma.  
  
Se escucharon dos disparos.  
  
-¡Argghh!  
  
Cerró los ojos y no supo lo que pasó. Sólo escuchó a uno de los dos hombres caer herido...o más bien muerto...  
  
-No me gusta ver como matan a la gente inocente.-dijo una voz.  
  
-¿Y tú quien eres? -dijo volteando y ver a un hombre apuntarlo con un arma.  
  
-No me gusta dar mi nombre a la gente que voy a matar...Pero soy Odin Lowe. La verdad, me salvé de su ataque.  
  
-¡¿Odin Lowe?!  
  
Disparó matando al hombre enseguida. Guardó su arma y contempló, al que, sin duda alguna, era Heero cuando era pequeño.  
  
-¿Estás bien, niño?  
  
-¿Uh?  
  
-Pobre...estás herido... ¿dónde están tus padres?  
  
El niño movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pero seguía contemplando el edificio en ruinas. El hombre pareció leerle la mente.  
  
-Ya veo... Supongo que han muerto en el ataque y se refugiaban ahí, ¿no?- comentó.  
  
El niño no contestaba.  
  
-......-el hombre parecía meditar algo. Ven conmigo pequeño, no tienes a nadie en el mundo y no te puedo dejar aquí sólo. ¿Sabes? También tengo una hija de 10 años y no me gustaría que nadie la ayudara.  
  
Lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó y comenzó ha caminar con él a su lado.  
  
-No sé tu nombre y por lo que parece tú tampoco...-pensó un momento.- Ja, mi esposa murió y no tuvo ningún varón., así que yo seré tu padre y te llamarás Odin ¿ok? Pronto podrás hacer explotar ciudades y matar gente como yo.  
  
El niño asintió y se sintió más tranquilo al lado del hombre.  
  
-¡OYE HEERO, DESPIERTA! -gritaba Duo.  
  
-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas así?-dijo molesto y agitado.  
  
-Es que no te despertabas y pensé que estabas muerto.-dijo como excusa.  
  
-Si me muero no te importa.  
  
-Oye ¿y qué soñabas?-preguntó curioso.  
  
-Nada que te importe.  
  
-¿Con Relena?-dijo mirándolo suspicazmente.  
  
-Lo que haya soñado es asunto mío y no te incumbe.-dijo amenazante.  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy.-dijo un tanto decepcionado.  
  
Heero volvió a mirar por la ventana al espacio exterior y recordando aquella memoria que había olvidado y había regresado a su mente. Odin Lowe...le constaba decir que lo extrañaba, ya que era la única persona que se preocupó por él.  
  
-Llegó un mensaje de Trowa.-dijo Quatre emocionado.-Es sobre los científicos.  
  
-¿Sabe donde están?  
  
-De hecho, vamos a lugar correcto. A la colonia L2.  
  
-Bien, esos tipos no se mueren tan fácilmente.-dijo alegremente Duo.  
  
-Entonces debemos darnos prisa antes de que Neo Oz amplíe sus dominios. -dijo Heero pensando aún en su sueño.  
  
"Rose Lowe...¿por qué haces esto? Aunque no deseo volver a lastimar a alguien...Tendré que matarte..." pensó Heero.  
-Ya veo...con que eso crees...-dijo el doctor J.  
  
-No es lo que yo creo, es la verdad  
  
-Bueno...todo terminará cuando encuentres al 01 creo yo...  
  
-Así es. Por eso lo estoy buscando. Sé que no es un tipo fácil de derrotar y eso me entusiasma.  
  
-¿Y cómo está Némesis? ¿Lo has cuidado bien?  
  
-Muy bien, la verdad, está perfecto.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Y...¿lo desactivaste?  
  
-Claro que no, todas sus funciones siguen funcionando.  
  
-Sabes que es una locura...Tu madre no hubiera querido que lo hicieras.  
  
-La Operación Imperial es un plan de su propia autoría, y no dejaré que se quede en el olvido.  
  
-No te detendré en lo que tengas planeado.-dijo seriamente.-Yo aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de morir.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo entiendo.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
Se escucharon pasos veloces cerca de donde estaban.  
  
-¡La coronel ha tardado mucho! ¡Algo le ha pasado!-gritaba un oficial.- ¡Búsquenla!  
  
-Será mejor que se oculte o lo tendré que aprender.-dijo mirando al doctor J.  
  
-Si...nos volveremos a ver Ann Iwakura...No me ocultaré, estaré en la colonia L2 -dijo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.  
  
-Si...téngalo por seguro...-dijo sonriendo.-...pero ¿será en este mundo?  
  
-Eso aún no lo sé...-dijo.- Ya lo veremos.  
  
La chica sonrió antes de que se fuera para salir e interceptar a los soldados.  
  
-Coronel...estábamos...  
  
-Si lo sé, perdón por demorarme.-dijo sonriendo.-De prisa, hay que comenzar a planear la próxima invasión a la colonia.  
  
-Sí, coronel.-dijeron los soldados saludando a la coronel.  
"Falta poco para que Némesis despliegue sus alas de destrucción tanto en la Tierra como en las colonias..." pensó Ann caminando delante de los soldados.  
Heero, Duo y Quatre llegaron a la colonia L2. Al llegar a la colonia alguien los esperaba. Era un choque negro con algunos ex-soldados de Colmillo Blanco. Dentro del coche se encontraba el científico creador del Deathscythe.  
  
-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Duo.-dijo como forma de saludo.  
  
-¡Usted! -dijo sorprendido.-Creo que yo primero moriré y luego usted ¡De todas se salva!  
  
-Bien, ¿quieren darse prisa? Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.-dijo.  
  
Los tres pilotos gundam subieron al coche y mientras eran encaminados hacia el lugar, no pudieron dejar de notar los centros de reclutamiento para soldados.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Han dado la orden tanto en la Tierra como en el Espacio de la fabricación de armamento.-contestó.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Duo sin comprender.  
  
-Hubo una junta de emergencia jovencitos si no se han dado cuenta y se aprobó con todos los votos a favor excepto de una persona.-el doctor miró a Heero.  
  
-Relena Darlian, estoy seguro.-dijo Heero.  
  
-Sí, pero con todos los votos a favor no pudo hacer nada.-contestó. Miró por la ventanilla.-Ya llegamos.  
  
Bajaron del coche y fueron conducidos a un laboratorio muy bien resguardado. Entraron lentamente evitando ser vistos en forma sospechosa. Cuando entraron, Duo se asombró al ver lo que sus ojos veían, Heero no se inmutó y Quatre tenía el rostro de volver a ver a un muy querido viejo amigo.  
  
-¿Qué tal?-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.  
  
Eran sus gundams a mitad de construir. Había muchos técnicos trabajando arduamente para terminar a los poderosos mobile suits. Heero miraba a su suit: Zero.  
  
-Te deseo preguntar esto: ¿Deseas el sistema Zero para tu suit?-preguntó el doctor mirando profundamente a Heero.  
  
-Se que es un arma peligrosa pero es muy útil para batallas donde abunda la desesperación.-contestó.-Por favor, coloque el sistema.  
  
Quatre miro hacía todos lados, pudo ver a los cuatro científicos pero faltaba uno.  
  
-Falta un científico, ¿dónde está?  
  
-Supongo que te refieres al doctor J, salió pero en cualquier momento estará aquí.  
  
-De hecho, ya estoy aquí.-dijo caminando por detrás.  
  
-Doctor J...-musitó Heero.  
  
-Vaya, no hemos descubierto la teletransportación y tu ya la haces, ¿o como le hiciste para llegar tan rápido?  
  
-Je je je somos como los magos, nunca revelamos nuestros secretos. -dijo sonriendo.-Heero, parece que ya vieron a los suits.  
  
-¿En cuando tiempo estarán listos?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Trabajamos a marchas forzadas, por lo difícil de la situación, esperamos que en tres semanas como mínimo. -dijo el doctor J.  
  
-Ya veo...-comentó Heero.  
  
-Vayamos a la oficina a tomar algo, debes estar cansado.-dijo el doctor G.- Y ustedes también deben estarlo.  
  
-Sí, me parece bien.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-Así también podremos entrar en detalles con respecto a estos suits. -decía el doctor J mientras caminaban hacía el lugar.  
  
Después de un rato de platicar sobre estos suits, el doctor salió para encontrarse y platicar a solas con los demás científicos.  
  
-¿La encontraste?-preguntaron inmediatamente.  
  
-Mi querida nieta está cegada por el odio hacia Heero.-dijo con tristeza.  
  
-¿No le explicaste la verdad?-dijo uno molesto.  
  
-Debe descubrirla por si sola...aunque tal vez ya sea muy tarde...  
  
-¿Y Némesis?-preguntó el doctor G.  
  
-Sigue tan poderoso como siempre y no ha sido desactivado.  
  
-Sabes que hay que detener a esa niña...y a Némesis-dijeron mirando al doctor J seriamente.  
  
-Era lo Karen hubiera querido, ¿cierto?-dijo con un sonrisa un tanto forzada.- Pero debo advertirle algo a Heero.  
  
Heero miraba su suit y como lo construían. El doctor J llegó por detrás y lo llamo a una parte desierta para hablar con él.  
  
-Heero...hay algo importante que decirte.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Estás apunto de enfrentarte a la peor de todas las situaciones cuando te enfrentes a un nuevo gundam.  
  
-¿Un nuevo gundam?  
  
-Pero pase lo que pase, no destruyas a ese mobile suit ni elimines al piloto.  
  
-¿Qué no lo destruya? ¿Por qué habría que hacerlo?  
  
-Porque cuando te enteres de toda la verdad sobre el origen del piloto y su pasado, así como el del gundam, no te lo perdonarás por el resto de tu vida...  
  
-Qué no me lo perdonaré...¿por el resto de mi vida?-dijo sorpendido.  
  
Heero se quedó meditando un momento mientras miraba a Zero, pensando de quien se trataba el piloto y por qué no podía matarlo.  
  
"¿Quién eres...piloto gundam...?"esa pregunta corría por su cabeza.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Notas ^_^  
  
¡Ah! Al fin terminé el cap 4 o.o cuantas revelaciones! Estuvo muy bonito el sueño de Heero *^^* me inspiró ver Kenshin (el capitulo donde recuerda como mataron a la caravana de esclavos donde él iba antes de encontrarse con su maestro). ¿Heero asesino al hermano de Ann? ¿Y quien diablos es el hermano de Ann? Pónganse a pensar... ¿Trais? ¿Algún soldado? ¿Algún representante que buscaba la paz y su nave fue destruida por Heero? ¿X, Y o Z? ¬¬* Ejem, ya estoy dando mucha información... ¿Conoceremos a la mamá de Ann para que aclare todo esto? ¿A su padre? Ô.o ¿Por qué Ann buscan la venganza de su hermano? ¿De qué trata la Operación Imperial y qué secretos guarda Némesis? XD Ya los dejé con muchas dudas ^^' Mejor vamos a ver quien leyó el cap. Anterior.  
  
Kathy: Gracias por haberlo leído y saludos!  
  
Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak: ya se que no pueden esperar pero denme chance de terminar los capitulos xD .Saludos!!!!  
En nuestro próximo capitulo: Zero será el primer suit terminado. La Tierra envía armamento al espacio para liberar a la colonia L1 pero Némesis aparecerá y Zero tendrá que entrar en acción. Trowa y Wufei descubrirán quien es la madre de Ann e irán al espacio a buscarla. Relena vuelve al juego e intenta hablar con Ann para que detenga esta absurda situación y espero que Heero nos cuente un poco de lo que vivió con Odin. Ok! Todo esto en el próximo capitulo de Gundam Wing: Neo OZ!!!! ^_____^ 


	5. Wing Zero vs Némesis

Capitulo 5  
  
Wing Zero vs. Némesis  
  
Trowa se encontraba a altas horas de la noche buscando información sobre Neo Oz, pero el costaba mucho trabajo. Wufei había sido enviado a escoltar un grupo de representantes y aún no llegaba. Mientras buscaba, recibió una llamada de Heero.  
  
-Heero...¿encontraron a los científicos?  
  
-Así es, necesito que busques información relacionada con Ann Iwakura, todo lo que puedas.  
  
-¿Todo?-dijo sorprendido.- ¿A qué se debe?  
  
-Al parecer todo esto es un error del pasado...-dijo seriamente.-Te lo encargo.  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
Cortó la comunicación. Heero tenía algo de preocupación sobre como estaría Relena después de al junta, además, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella. "Estará bien" se dijo así mismo. Salió al área donde se encontraban los Gundams, habían pasado casi 2 semanas y Neo Oz no había hecho ningún movimiento.  
  
-Heero, aquí estás.-dijo el doctor J.-Buenas noticias, Zero ha sido terminado.  
  
-Bien, cuando Neo Oz intente tomar otra colonia iré. -dijo decidido.  
  
-Bien, sólo espero que recuerdes todo.-dijo riendo.  
  
-No se preocupe, esas cosas nunca las olvido.-dijo muy confiado.  
  
El doctor J seguía mirando preocupado a Heero. Heero pareció notarlo y lo miró.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó.  
  
-No, no es nada.  
  
-No se preocupe...cumpliré la promesa que le hice.-dijo como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.  
  
Trowa siguió buscando todo lo relacionado con Ann Iwakura, pero no conseguía nada hasta que...  
  
-¿Quién esta mujer?-se preguntó así mismo.  
  
Relena aún seguía triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, como ocurrió en el año 195 a.c., ella iría a su propio campo de batalla.  
  
En ese momento entró Chris con cara de tristeza al ver a Relena.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Chris?  
  
-Señorita Darlian, nos acaba de informar el joven Milliardo que un convoy con doscientos mobile suits han sido enviados a la colonia L1.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-dijo asombrada.  
  
-Llegarán aproximadamente a las 12 de la noche-dijo.  
  
Relena miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana. Meditó por un momento y se levantó y ordenó a Chris:  
  
-Comunícame con mi hermano y con la coronel Ann Iwakura ahora mismo. -dijo con firmeza.-No importa que digan que las armas son la solución, lucharé para proteger la paz.  
  
-Pero su hermano se encuentra en el MO-V.  
  
-Hazlo por favor.  
  
Milliardo que se había convertido en uno de los altos mandos de la nueva fuerza armada de las Naciones Mundiales se encontraba en los cuarteles planeando el ataque. Utilizaban un nuevo satélite llamando el MO-V (cuatro) donde se encontraban los radares y las fuerzas miliatres.  
  
Antes de que Relena hablara con Milliardo, platicó por un momento con Noin.  
  
-¿Noin? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Y Marie?-preguntó rápidamente.  
  
-Lady Une me hizo el favor de cuidarla, se lleva muy bien con Mariemeia.- dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Relena?  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! Te has enrolado con el ejército de las Naciones Mundiales, ¿verdad? -Señorita Relena, ya le había explicado mi postura acerca de este problema.- dijo seriamente.  
  
-Lo sé...pero como soberana del Reino Sank y la política pacifista de mi padre, no puedo permitirlo.  
  
-Señorita Relena...usted planea...  
  
-No puedo huir de la sangre de los Peacecraft....quise olvidarlo llevando de nuevo el apellido Darlian...Pero...Soy Relena Peacecraft y deseo hablar con mi hermano Milliardo.  
  
-Muy bien.-dijo.-Enseguida se lo comunico.  
  
Milliardo llegó vestido como cuando era líder de Colmillo Blanco. Noin le había comentado lo que había hablado con Noin.  
  
-Mi querido hermano Milliardo....espero que no desees volver a ser Zechs Marquize.-dijo Relena como saludo.  
  
-Relena, Noin me comentó lo que piensas sobre ser un Peacecraft de nuevo.  
  
-Es algo que nosotros dos no podemos negar y creo que los deseos de nuestra familia es que ambos luchemos por detener esta absurda situación.  
  
-Relena...-dijo suspirando.  
  
-Te pido en nombre de la sangre de los Peacecraft que dejes los altos mandos de las fuerzas armadas de las Naciones Mundiales.-dijo decidida.  
  
-¿Y dejar que Neo Oz destruya la paz que hemos obtenido? Nunca.  
  
-¡Milliardo!-dijo sorprendida.  
  
-Tal vez la guerra no es la respuesta pero por lo menos nos da una solución ante el problema que estamos viviendo.-dijo solemnemente.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Lo siento Relena...pero si para poder defender la paz que tenemos debo negar la sangre de los Peacecraft.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que volverás a ser...?  
  
-Ya no soy Milliardo Peacecraft...soy Zechs Marquize.  
  
Cortó la comunicación con su hermana después de decirle eso. Noin había presenciado todo.  
  
-Perdóname hermana...  
  
-Sé que ella lo entenderá.-dijo dulcemente Noin.  
  
-No lo creo.-dijo silenciosamente.  
  
Chris rápidamente logró entablar comunicación con Neo Oz y solicitó a la coronel. Relena se dispuso a hablar con un oficial para que le permitiera hablar con ella. Le dio el permiso.  
  
-¿Y me puede decir su nombre?-preguntó el oficial.  
  
-Mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft.-dijo seriamente.  
  
El oficial fue inmediatamente a buscar a Ann.  
  
-¿Una llamada?-dijo sorprendida.-¿De quién?  
  
-De una mujer llamada Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"¿Peacecraft? Ah, esa mujer pacifista." Pensó. Se dirigió a hablar con Relena, ya imaginando en que planeaba decirle y que le contestaría.  
  
Llegó a una sala especial a solas para poder comunicarse con Relena. Ann antes que nada se presentó.  
  
-Soy Ann Iwakura, coronel de la división militar de Neo Oz.-dijo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft, soberana del Reino de Sank.  
  
-¿Peacecraft? Creí que ya no se consideraba la heredera del reino cuya familia real vivió practicando el pacifismo total.-dijo con tono burlón.  
  
-He llegado a pensar que no puedo huir de mi destino ha ser la soberana del reino de Sank, así que no tiene caso que siga llamándome Darlian.  
  
-¿Y a qué se debe su llamada, -preguntó.-Señorita Peacecraft...?  
  
-Como tú has dicho, eres la coronel de la división militar de Neo Oz, entonces posees un gran poder de influencia en los altos mandos de la organización. -Dijo.- Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que detengas el avance militar de la organización, para que no se pierdan vidas inocentes.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
-Te pido, en el nombre del Reino de Sank, la Tierra y las colonias, el desarme total de la organización de Neo Oz.-dijo solemnemente.  
  
-¿Desarme total? -dijo sorprendida-¿Insinúa en que declaremos nuestra retirada y que retiremos nuestras armas?  
  
-Así es, la familia Peacecraft siempre ha apoyado el desarme y fomentar el diálogo para resolver los problemas entre naciones. -Contestó.-Estoy segura que con el diálogo podemos llegar a un acuerdo entre las Naciones Mundiales y la organización de Neo Oz.  
  
Ann se quedó callada un momento y soltó una carcajada. Relena se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Diálogo?-dijo.- ¿Cree usted que nos harían caso a nosotros, una organización sin peso con los representantes de la colonia? Mire quien lo dice, una persona que posee un lugar entre las Naciones.  
  
-¡Estoy segura que el representante Hubbard usaría sus influencias para que ustedes tuvieran un puesto entre los representantes!-dijo enfadada.  
  
-Ja ja ja .-volvió a reír.-Usted no sabe lo que tenemos planeado ya sobre Hubbard.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el armamento y amenazar a los representantes es la opción para llamar la atención?  
  
-El armamento es para tener peso en nuestra opinión y los representantes es un bonus.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Detente, por favor!-dijo asustada.- ¡No hay razón para hacer esto!  
  
-Sí la hay aunque tú lo desconozcas.-dijo con voz alta.  
  
-¡¡¡Detente...!!!-gritó Relena.  
  
Pero Ann cortó la comunicación.  
  
-No puedo perder mi tiempo tratando con gente como tú, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
A la sala entró un oficial, saludó al coronel.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ann.  
  
-Un gran convoy de mobile suits ha salido de la Tierra ycreémos que se dirige hacía aquí.  
  
-¿Estudiaron varias veces las posibles rutas?  
  
-Todas, exite un 70% de posibilidades de que se dirige hacía aquí.  
  
-Bien, vamos al cuartel general.-ordenó.  
  
En la Tierra, Relena seguía conmocionada después de hablar con ella. ¿Asesinarían a Hubbard? ¿Qué planeaban?  
  
-Chris, contacta a Hubbard lo más rápido posible.  
  
-Es imposible, el señor Hubbard salió hace unas horas rumbo a la colonia L- 3 X-18999.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó sorprendida.- ¡Has todo lo posible por contactarlo!  
  
Mientras en la colonia L1. Reunieron a los soldados en el cuartel y Ann subió al estrado para comenzar a dar órdenes. Todos estaban concientes de la noticia enviada.  
  
-Un gran convoy con mobile suits han sido enviados por las fuerzas de las Naciones Mundiales.-comenzó.-Ahora, esta batalla será decisiva para demostrar nuestra ofensiva en las Naciones. Ahora, los soldados esperarán en la 3era y 4ta línea de la ofensiva y los mobile dolls irán en la parte defensiva para evitar la perdida de hombres. De acuerdo a nuestros informes, los suits del enemigo son Leos y Tauros. No deben ser mucho problema. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí, coronel.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Oficial Watson, preparé a Némesis.-ordenó Ann.  
  
-¿Piensa utilizar a su suit?-dijo sorprendido.  
  
-Es hora de mostrárselo al mundo.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Bien, ahora todo el mundo a trabajar.  
  
En la colonia L2 cerca de la medianoche, Heero inspeccionaba su nuevo suit para saber si todo estaba en orden. Al lado del Zero se encontraban el casi construido Deathscythe y Shenlong. El doctor J y G miraban en dirección a los suits. Duo venia por detrás seguido por Wufei.  
  
-Se parecen...-dijo el doctor G.  
  
-Obviamente.-contestó el doctor J.  
  
-¿Quiénes se parecen?-preguntó Duo sorpresivamente.  
  
-Deathscythe y Shenlong.-dijo el doctor G.- Definitivamente me falta creatividad.-dijo un tanto decepcionado.  
  
-A lo mejor Shenlong necesita un nuevo diseño.-comentó J.  
  
-Nataku no necesita un nuevo diseño, es perfecto.-contestó Wufei.  
  
Duo se acercó al Wing Zero para hablar con Heero.  
  
-Oye, ¿te preocupa mucho esa tal Rose Lowe?  
  
-Es algo que no comprenderías.-dijo Heero mientras seguía chequeando el suit.  
  
-Vamos, dime.-dijo con cara de niño curioso.  
  
-Si tanto quieres saber...-dijo suspirando.-Ella fue como una hermana para mí.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
-Hubo un tiempo cuando Odin no tenía ninguna misión e iba a pasar el tiempo con su hija.-dijo.-Así que ella me consideraba su hermano menor.  
  
-Ya veo...-dijo un tanto serio.  
  
-Siento que a Odin no le hubiera gustado que su hija estuviera relacionada con cualquier tipo de organización.-comentó.- Por lo tanto, intentaré detenerla o si no la mataré.  
  
-¡Pero si la consideras tu hermana! ¿Cómo que la quieres matar?-preguntó confundido.  
  
-Odin hubiera hecho lo mismo.-finalizó Heero.  
  
-Ay, pero que padre y hermano más sanguinarios eran ustedes dos.-dijo con tono de desaprobación e incredulidad.  
  
-Muy bien...ahora...-dijo el doctor J.  
  
La computadora al lado del doctor G acababa de recibir un mensaje. Era de Trowa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Duo mientras bajaba.  
  
-Vaya, con que las naciones han empezado a moverse.-decía el doctor J.- Un convoy se acerca a la colonia L1.  
  
-¡Diablos! Y nuestros gundams no están listos.-dijo Duo enojado.  
  
-Yo iré. Con Zero bastará.-gritó Heero.  
  
-Buena suerte...-le deseó el doctor J.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L1, la tensión se aumentaba mientras los convoyes se acercaban. Ann no quería guerras así que dio un mensaje antes de que la guerra comenzara.  
  
-Soy la coronel Iwakura. Se están acercando a un área restringida, si se acercan tenemos al orden de atacar. Retírense.  
  
-Aquí la unidad 1. No nos retiráremos. A todas las unidades, ¡Desplieguen a los mobile suits!  
  
-Qué insistentes...-comentó Ann.- Bien, ¡Ataquen!  
  
La gran batalla comenzó. Los Leo comenzaron a disparar contra los mobile dolls derribando a algunos. Los nuevos suits comenzaron a atacar. Muchos soldados habían muerto por las tontas batalals que se volvían a repetir.  
  
-¡Qué débiles!-comentaba el jefe de las fuerzas.-Bien, me acercaré a la colonia L1.  
  
Seguido por algunos Tauros, el jefe de la operación se acercaba a la colonia...pero...  
  
-Pero...¿qué es eso?...-exclamaron sorprendidos.  
  
No había duda: era Némesis. Poseía unas grandes alas negras, su cuerpo era delgado a comparación a los demás gundams y sus extremidades también. Era bastante parecido al Epyon y al Wing Zero juntos, sus colores eran negro con algunas partes moradas.  
  
-Es hora de desplegar tus alas, Némesis, mi querido amigo.-dijo Ann.  
  
El suit era bastante veloz y no permitía que ningún Leo avanzara hacia la colonia. De uno de sus brazos, lanzaba una cadena con al que atraía a los Leo hacía él y los destruía con su espada.  
  
-¡ES UN GUNDAM!-exclamó un soldado.  
  
En la Tierra, Trowa seguía buscando información sobre Ann pero sin resultado alguno. Era como si la chica no existiera. No existía nada. Decidió cambiar las palabras de su búsqueda a Iwakura, tal vez tendría más suerte. Sólo se encontró un dato relacionado con la palabra:  
  
Karen Iwakura.  
  
-Me pregunto si esta mujer tiene algo relacionado con esa chica...-murmuró así mismo.  
  
Leyó la información en voz alta:  
  
-Karen Iwakura....nació en el año 150 a.c....no hay datos de su madre...su padre fue...-se sorpendió.- ¡¿El doctor J?! Cómo es posible...Tuvo dos hijos...uno fue asesinado o murió...no hay nombre disponible...la otra fue...Ann Iwakura...  
  
Después de leer esto, guardó la información en un disquete y llamo a Wufei.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó muy tranquilo.  
  
-Debemos ir al espacio.-ordenó.-A la colonia L3.  
  
Mientras en el espacio se vivía una fiera batalla. Zechs preguntaba constantemente las bajas de sus hombres.  
  
-Llevamos 50 bajas de parte nuestra y 20 de Neo Oz.-le informaba Noin.-Las nuestras aumentan constantemente.  
  
-Ya veo. ¡Cambien las tácticas de combate!-ordenó.  
  
-El enemigo tiene un nuevo tipo de suit.-informó un oficial.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Noin.-Muestra las imágenes.  
  
El oficial las mostró. Tanto Noin como Zechs estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-Es un gundam.-murmuró Zechs.  
  
El gundam no era pieza para los Leo, los cuales eran rápidamente derrotados. Némesis era muy poderosa y veloz para cualquier suit. Los Leo eran rápidamente superados por el nuevo Gundam.  
  
-Esto es demasiado fácil.-decía Ann.-No descuiden sus puestos y ataquen al enemigo.-ordenó a sus hombres.  
  
-Zechs, nuestros soldados no tienen ventaja ni siquiera oportunidad contra el nuevo Gundam.-le decía Noin.  
  
-Ya veo, no tenemos opción, llamen a Neo Oz y...-ordenó Zechs pero...  
  
-¡Otro mobile suit se aproxima!-gritó un oficial.-¡Se dirige a los mobile suits del enemigo!  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Zechs.-Muéstrenme las imágenes.  
  
El oficial las mostró, no había duda de quien era.  
  
-Wing Zero.-musitó Zechs.-...Heero...  
  
Heero dirigió el Wing Zero al área de batalla para comenzar a destruir mobile suits. Utilizó su cañón de rayo varias veces para deshacerse de los molestos mobile dolls.  
  
-¿Eh? Hay demasiadas bajas en la tropa.-decía Ann enfadada.-¿Qué es eso?  
  
La computadora de Némesis detectó a Wing Zero, la máquina poseía toda la información respecto a Wing Zero. Lo analizó por un momento y su faceta cambia de enojo a odio.  
  
-Wing Zero...Heero Yuy...-dijo con furia.-Todas las tropas, ocúpense de los mobile suits Leo y Tauro.  
  
-Coronel, ¿planea enfrentarse sola al gundam? ¡Yo la cubriré!  
  
-No, así esta bien. Es lo que he estado deseando. ¡Obedezcan!  
  
Heero no había detectado aún al mobile suit, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado destruyendo a los mobile dolls. Pero fue hasta que Zero le informó de que alguien le había lanzado un disparo que pudo esquivar con facilidad.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.  
  
-Heero Yuy...te he estado esperando.-musitó.  
  
Heero recordó la advertencia del Doctor J, ¿Se refería a este suit? Probablemente sí, ya que no tardo en darle un ataque directo.  
  
-¿Qué paneas? ¿Qué tienes en contra mía?-le preguntó Heero esquivando su ataque.  
  
-¡Gracias a ti, he vivido un infierno!-gritó enviándole un ataque.  
  
El gundam era tan bueno en ataque ha distancia como en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que era muy veloz y hábil.  
  
-Zero, guíame...-mustió Heero.  
  
Heero pudo calcular el siguiente ataque y logro contrarrestarlo con cierta dificultad.  
  
-Jajajaja.-reía Ann.-Es una pena que tan buen sistema que es el Zero caiga en manos de un principiante.  
  
Némesis se posicionaba frente a Zero.  
  
-¿Principiante?-pensó.-¿Este mobile suit también usa el sistema Zero en la cabina?  
  
-Lamento decirte que yo no soy tan débil como Milliardo Peacecraft o Libra.-dijo mientras atacaba.  
  
-¡Uhg! Es muy fuerte.-pensaba.-Incluso me cuesta trabajo adivinar sus movimientos.  
  
-Puedo ver que la victoria es mía.-mustiaba Ann.  
  
Lanzó la veloz cadena del brazo derecho de Némesis y le quito el rayo láser rápidamente.  
  
Heero se cansó del juego, sacó su espada de rayo láser para enfrentarla y Ann hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Con que Heero esta luchando con su gundam contra ese nuevo modelo, debería decírselo a la señorita Relena.-comentó Noin.  
  
-Se lo diremos cuando sepamos quien fue el ganador.-ordenó Zechs.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo Noin.  
  
Heero y Ann desencadenaban una fiera batalla, ninguno cedería ante el otro. Heero trataba de alejarse para tomar distancia y atacar pero rápidamente aparecía Némesis listo para atacarlo.  
  
-Es muy fuerte, ese suit.-murmuró Heero.  
  
-¿Te impresiona? Némesis es una auténtica pieza de arte militar de las colonias.-le contestó.  
  
-¿Némesis?-repitió Heero.  
  
-¡Deja de escapar y lucha!-le gritó Ann mientras lanzaba un puñetazo con el brazo del gundam.  
  
Mientras en la colonia X18999, Rose Lowe acompañada de alguien observa la ferviente batalla entre los gundams.  
  
-¿Quién cree mi excelencia que obtenga la victoria?-le preguntó al hombre.  
  
-Estoy segura que Ann la obtendrá, es una niña que con su deseo de venganza aumenta la capacidad del sistema Zero enormemente.-comentó el hombre.  
  
-Tiene razón.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Cuando termine la batalla dile que venga a la colonia.-ordenó.-Tenemos planes.  
  
-¿Se refiere a esa persona tan importante?-comentó Rose.  
  
-Tú sabes que se está acercando al límite de su batalla.-dijo otra vez.- Además puedo ver que se está acercando.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo.  
  
Mientras en el espacio, Heero tenía problemas con Némesis, no lo dejaba atacar y Heero negaba lo que veía en el sistema Zero. Se habáin alejado del área del MO-V.  
  
-No voy a morir...-decía.  
  
Tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo debido a los golpes del gundam.  
  
-¿Sabes? Me habían hablado tanto de ti que pensé que eras un rival digno para mí.-dijo decepcionada.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo asombrado.  
  
-Te destruiré.-dijo seriamente.  
  
Se elevó arriba del Zero, el so lya comenzaba a salir por lo que los rayos del sol dieron en la espalda de Némesis. Desplegó sus alas mostrando dos cañones cerca de sus hombros.  
  
-¡Demonios!-mustió Heero. Zero estaba casi sin energía.  
  
Némesis comenzaba a cargar energía.  
  
-Bien, los niveles de energía están en su nivel... ¡Fuego!-dijo mientras apuntaba a Zero y disparaba.  
  
En el MO-V todos quedaron aturdidos debido al gran poder del suit. Algunos temían de que pudiera dañar la estabilidad del MO-V.  
  
Heero pudo ver el rayo de energía y con un gran esfuerzo, logró mover un poco el suit para no recibir el rayo directamente. Pero aún si, el Zero lo recibió.  
  
-¡Ugh!  
  
Heero trataba de resistir el poder del rayo pero era muy fuerte, provocando que algunos controles explotaran.  
  
El Zero quedó a medio destruir. Estaba todo completamente dañado. Némesis se retiró con la victoria obtenida y Heero quedó derrotado.  
  
-Envíen una nave de exploración hacía el gundam y comprueben si el piloto sigue con vida.-ordenó. Zechs.  
  
-¿Quieres que le diga a Relena?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-No...No quiero que sepa que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que supera el sistema Zero.  
  
Mientras Némesis se dirigía al colonia, recibió un mensaje de Rose.  
  
-Ann, ven a la colonia X18999.-le ordenó.  
  
-Entendido.-contestó Ann con una sonrisa y segura de haber derrotado a Heero. Cambió el curso a la colonia X18999.  
  
En la colonia L2, los pilotos gundam y los científicos miraban atónitos las imágenes de la derrota.  
  
-Esto era lo que temía.-musito el doctor G.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo perder Heero?-preguntaba Duo sin entender.  
  
-El enemigo es demasiado fuerte...no sé que podamos hacer...-comentó Quatre.  
  
-No hay nada por el momento que podamos hacer, sólo queda esperar a que los Gundams estén listos. Llamare a los pilotos faltantes.-decía J mientras se retiraba.  
  
Mientras, Trowa y Wufei se dirigían a la colonia L3 para buscar a Karen Iwakura cuando Wufei recibió el mensaje.  
  
-Heero fue derrotado,-le informó a Trowa.- debemos ir a la colonia L2 por nuestros Gundams.  
  
-Iremos después de buscar la información de esa mujer.-ordenó Trowa.- Tenemos que saber quien es y si ella pude detener a Ann Iwakura.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Mientras en el MO-V....  
  
-Señor, el piloto esta vivo, ¡Es asombroso!-dijo un soldado.  
  
-Bien, no lo saquen del suit, ya que pueden complicar sus heridas.-ordenó Noin.  
  
-¿Y el coronel Zechs?  
  
-Se dirige a la Tierra para coordinar el traslado del piloto.-contestó.  
  
Mientras en la oficina de Relena, Chris le informa lo que pudo encontrar sobre Hubbard.  
  
-¿Qué su nave fue escoltada por mobile suits?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Así es.-confirmó Chris.  
  
-Quiere decir que ha sido capturado por la organización.-comentó.  
  
-Señorita Darlian, digo Peacecraft, tiene una llamada de la colonia X18999.- dijo Chris al darse cuenta.  
  
-Puede que sea de Hubbard...comunícame.-ordenó Relena.  
  
Relena se comunico con la colonia, era una habitación oscura y no parecía haber alguien. Notó dos sombras alrededor de un gran sillón.  
  
-Soy Relena Peacecraft, viceministro de relaciones exteriores.  
  
-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, Relena Peacecraft.-dijo Ann saliendo de la oscuridad. Estaba al lado derecho del sillón.  
  
-¿Ya te habías encontrado con ella, Ann?-preguntó Rose, haciéndose notar al lado izquierdo del sillón.-Un placer, Relena Peacecraft.  
  
-¿Qué desean?-dijo decidida.  
  
-Nuestra excelencia tiene el deseo de hablar contigo, lo que es un gran honor.-comentó Ann.  
  
-Así es.-dijo Rose.  
  
-¿Él es...?-comenzó Relena.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte Relena Peacecraft.-dijo cuando el sillón giró permitiendo ver su cara, mirando hacía Relena.  
  
-¡No puede ser!-gritó Relena.-Usted...no puede...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Notas: ^_________^  
  
Je! Al fin conoceremos al líder de Neo Oz! T_T bua.....Heero esta herido....perdió!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; Bien, pasemos a algo más alegre...saludos a:  
  
Kathy:  
  
Jejeje aun no sé como va acabar (Con Relena? Ann? O_O hablé demasiado x.x) pero no creo que sea yaoi porque no me gusta el yaoi pero bueno...  
  
Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak Saludos y gracias por leerlo!  
  
Gracias por leer esta locura!!! XD  
  
En el próximo episodio de Neo Oz: Heero va a dar al hospital ;_; ah...Al fin conoceremos el rostro o nombre del líder de la organización... ¿Quién será? O.O puedo decir que es muy sorprendente, es alguien que n ose esperan...Trowa y Wufei quieren llegar a la colonia L3 pero ¡sorpresa! XP luego irán por sus gundams...Relena después del sock del líder irá a ver a Heero al hospital, y contacta a Trowa para ayudar a buscar a la mamá de Ann para ayudar (xq? Eres un estorbo Relena ¬¬*). Y vamos a saber quien es el padre de Ann. O.o 


	6. La luz de las colonias

Capitulo 6  
  
La luz de las Colonias  
  
-Bien, se aproxima la unidad con el gundam.-informó Zechs.-Quiero que el piloto tenga los mejores doctores.  
  
-Entendido.-dijeron sus hombres.  
  
Los Aries y Tauros traían al casi destruido Wing Zero. Lo depositaron en la grúa con cuidado y lo introdujeron al MO-V. Con cuidado, abrieron la cabina del piloto y encontraron a Heero inconsciente y con numerosas heridas en el cuerpo. Con cuidado lo trasladaron en una unidad a la Tierra para su cuidado.  
  
-Pobre....¿cómo pudo resistir?-preguntó un soldado.  
  
-Es un piloto Gundam, por eso.-contestó Noin.-Cuando la señorita Relena se entere...  
  
Pero Relena estaba sombrada, asustada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían...el líder de la organización era...  
  
-Soy Hubbard, el representante pacifista de la colonia X-18999.  
  
-Debe estar bromeando...-respondió Relena.  
  
-Claro que no, esto no es una broma, Relena Peacecraft.-contestó Ann.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Debo admitir que su actuación fue muy buena, excelencia.-comentó Rose.  
  
-Lo sé. Bien, Relena Peacecraft.-dijo Hubbard levantándose.- Es hora de que las colonias y el mundo estén regidas por un descendiente de un gran líder.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?-cuestionó Relena.  
  
-Un líder que sepa regir a las colonias como Heero Yuy, y no hay nadie mejor como un descendiente del mismo.  
  
Ann miró a Hubbard un poco sorprendida pero mantuvo su semblante de tranquilidad.  
  
-Dice que... ¡¿Tiene un hijo de Heero Yuy?!  
  
-Con anunciar esto y unas pruebas de ADN tendré a las colonias bajo mi mando.-dijo con alegría.  
  
-¡Pero...!-Relena buscaba algo que replicar en contra de él.  
  
-No hay nada más que decir, Relena Peacecraft.-dijo Hubbard y cortó la comunicación.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ann.  
  
-¿Qué dices, Ann?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-¿Por qué dijo eso?-replicó Ann un poco molesta.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L2, Duo se sentía un tanto confundido por la derrota de Heero, si Heero que era el mejor piloto no pudo con él...¿podrían los otros pilotos?  
  
-Ya no te preocupes, Duo.-le dijo Quatre.-Ya verás que podremos con esta situación.  
  
-Si...-dijo en sus pensamientos. Se le vino algo a la mente.  
  
-¡Usted, doctor J!-dijo lanzándose contra él.-Usted sabía que ese gundam era el peor. ¡Fue la advertencia que le dijo!  
  
-Sí, así es...-dijo muy tranquilo.  
  
-¿Y usted tan tranquilo? ¡Casi matan a Heero!-exclamó molesto.  
  
-Fue por su inexperiencia con el sistema Zero.-dijo el profesor G.- Eso fue todo.  
  
-¿Inexperiencia?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Así es, esa chica esta mejor entrenada de eso no cabe duda.-comentó el profesor H.  
  
-¡Pero Heero es el único que ha podido con esa cosa!-reclamó Duo.  
  
-Duo, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene Heero usando el sistema Zero?-pregunto el profesor S.  
  
-Bien...estamos en el año 198 a.c. y lo usaba en el 195 a.c...-decía Duo mientras hacía cuentas.  
  
-Sólo tres años, esa niña lo usa desde que tenía siete años.-comentó el doctor J.  
  
-¿Y por qué usted sabe tanto?-preguntó Quatre con curiosidad.  
  
-Digamos que conocí al creador de Némesis... -dijo mientras se retiraba.  
  
Duo llamó a Quatre a un lugar alejado para poder hablar con él.  
  
-Este tipo sabe más cosas de lo que aparenta.-comentó en voz baja.  
  
-Lo sé...¿pero que más puede ocultar?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
Duo iba a decir algo cuando el profesor G los llamó.  
  
-Tienen un mensaje de Trowa Barton.-anunció.  
  
-¿De Trowa?-replicó Quatre con cara llena de alegría (Nota: Digan lo que digan es obvio que Quatre quiere con Trowa ¬_¬).  
  
-Así es.-dijo entregándole el papel.  
  
"Hubo un cambio de planes. Se suponía que iríamos a la colonia L3 pero debido a lo sucedido, llegaremos al satélite MO-V para obtener información sobre Heero. Luego iremos con ustedes a la colonia L2 para después desplazarnos a L3.  
  
Atte. Trowa Barton"  
  
-Vaya, supongo que viene con Wufei.-comentó Duo.  
  
-Es probable.-dijo Quatre contemplando el mensaje.- ¿Para que irían a la colonia L3?  
  
-Quien sabe...-dijo Duo mientras se dirigía al Deathscythe.  
  
-Tienen suerte, los gundams para mañana estarán listos.-comentó el profesor G.  
  
-Por lo menos podremos defender a las colonias.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-Si es que Neo Oz no tiene un as bajo la manga.-dijo el profesor.  
  
En la Tierra, Relena seguía conmocionada por la llamada que había efectuado...era imposible...  
  
-Señorita Darlian, perdón.-dijo Chris notando su error.-Señorita Peacecraft...  
  
-Dime Chris...-dijo Relena con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-La teniente Noin tiene un mensaje para usted.-dijo dándole la carta.  
  
Relena la leyó y se puso a llorar en silencio.  
  
-Heero....dijo en voz entrecortada.  
  
-La teniente Noin ha enviado una unidad para llevarla al MO-V.  
  
-Gracias, Chris.-dijo secándose las lágrimas.  
  
Relena se acababa de enterar que Heero estaba muy herido en la enfermería del MO-V. Tenía numerosas heridas debido a una batalla en el espacio contra Neo Oz.  
  
Mientras en el MO-V...  
  
-la señorita Relena se dirige hacia aquí Zechs.-le informó Noin.-No le di detalles sobre su estado.  
  
-Entiendo....ella realmente lo quiere ver...-dijo Zechs con un tono de melancolía.  
  
-Tu sabes como es ella...-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Sólo espero que no se aterre al verlo.-dijo Zechs.-Está en coma...¿Cómo está Marie?  
  
-Lady Une me dijo que se encuentra bien, realmente quiere a Mariemeia.-dijo con tranquilidad.  
  
-Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto para volver a verla...-dijo Zechs.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, todos regresaremos con bien.-dijo dándole un tierno beso en al mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, Noin.  
  
-Coronel Zechs, una nave no identificada se acerca al MO-V.-informó un oficial.  
  
-Ordena que se identifiquen.-dijo Zechs.  
  
-¡Aquí el MO-V comunicándose con la nave desconocida! ¡Identifíquese!- ordenó el oficial.  
  
-Aquí la nave de los Preventivos. Habla Wufei Chang.-dijo Wufei entablando comunicación.-Pido permiso para aterrizar.  
  
-Permiso otorgado, favor de entrar en el angar 2.-contestó el oficial.  
  
Después de que la nave aterrizara, Noin fue a recibirlos. Trowa saludó y Wufei no dijo nada (N/A: Tan típico en él o^_^o).  
  
-¿Cómo está?-fue lo primero que preguntó Trowa.  
  
-Está en estado de coma.-dijo Noin con tristeza.  
  
-Ya veo...-comentó Trowa.-Tenía deseos de hablar con él.  
  
-Teniente Noin, la nave civil de la señorita Peacecraft esta por llegar.- informó un oficial.  
  
-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Noin.-Esta bien, preparen el angar 5 para se llegada.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
-¿A qué vino esa mujer aquí?-preguntó Wufei.-Un campo de batalla no es terreno para una pacifista.  
  
-En este momento no viene como una pacifista, sino como una persona que desea ver a esa persona tan especial para ella. -contestó Noin.  
  
El comentario molestó más a Wufei, por lo que no tenía caso seguir y fueron al ala de la enfermería para ver a Heero.  
  
-¿Heero te pidió que buscaras información sobre Ann Iwakura?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Así es.-respondió Trowa.-Parece que parte de esta lucha es una venganza por algo que hizo en el pasado.  
  
-El problema es que los datos no están actualizados y la información es escasa. -Comentó Wufei.-Sólo encontramos información sobre una mujer llamada Karen Iwakura.  
  
-Probablemente están relacionadas.-comentó Noin.-¿En qué lugar se encuentra?  
  
-Probablemente en la colonia L3.-respondió Trowa.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
Llegaron a la ala de enfermería y Noin les mostró el lugar donde se encontraba Heero. Heero se encontraba dormido o eso parecía, estaba conectado a numerosos aparatos y le habían hecho una transfusión de sangre.  
  
-¿Cuando se recuperará?-preguntó Wufei.  
  
-Eso depende de él.-respondió Noin.-Su estado es crítico.  
  
Detrás de ellos se escucharon gritos y forcejeos. Relena luchaba contra unos guardias.  
  
-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo que ver a Heero!-reclamaba.-¡Heero!  
  
-Tenemos órdenes del coronel Zechs de primero explicarle al situación del piloto antes de que lo vea.-decía un guardia.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Señorita Relena!-exclamó Noin.  
  
Los oficiales se sorprendieron y la liberaron. Relena aprovechó la confusión para ir a ver a Heero.  
  
-¡HEERO!-exclamó al verlo en coma.  
  
El resultado que querían evitar los guardias: Relena se desmayó. Wufei la tuvo que cargar (muy a su pesar), cosa que no le gusto mucho y los guardias la llevaron a una habitación continua.  
  
-Bueno... ¿por qué no se quedan a descansar un día antes de seguir su camino?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Esta bien.-respondió Trowa.  
  
-Teniente Noin, acabamos de detectar que Neo Oz ha comenzado a mover sus unidades de mobile suits con un destino aun no identificado.  
  
-Bien, creo que no nos podremos quedar mucho tiempo.-comentó Trowa.  
  
-Debemos ir por los Gundams.-dijo Wufei.  
  
-Bien.-dijo Noin. Miró a Relena que había reaccionado.  
  
-¡Noin!-exclamó Relena.  
  
-Señorita Relena tranquilícese...-le pidió Noin.  
  
Relena comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Noin la consoló y la dejó que llorara en su hombro.  
  
Después de explicar la situación de Heero, Relena se comenzó a tranquilizar y se puso a meditar sobre la situación actual.  
  
"Debo hacer algo para ayudar a Heero..."pensaba.  
  
-Debemos irnos antes de que lleguen los nuevos modelos a la colonia L2.- dijo Trowa.-Y luego a la colonia L3.  
  
-¿A la colonia L3?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Buscamos una información que Heero nos pidió.-respondió Wufei.  
  
-Esperen, deseo ayudar a Heero en alguna forma pero en ese estado no puedo ayudarlo en la forma que quisiera.-dijo Relena angustiada.-Por favor, dejen que yo busque la información.  
  
-¿Tú?-dijo Wufei en cierto tono de incredulidad.  
  
-¡Por favor!-pidió Relena.  
  
-Esta bien.-respondió Trowa.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Wufei.-¡¿Esa mujer?!  
  
-No hay problema, Neo Oz no ha llegado al a colonia L3.-dijo Trowa.  
  
-¡Pero...!-iba a replicar Wufei pero Trowa lo detuvo.  
  
-Gracias.-dijo Relena sonriendo un poco.  
  
-Bien, prepararan su nave para que salgan lo más pronto posible.-les dijo Noin.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L2, Duo recibió el mensaje del MO-V.  
  
-Trowa y Wufei vienen hacia acá.-informó Duo.-Además varios convoys de Neo Oz se dirigen hacia acá.  
  
-Tenemos que estar listos.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el doctor J?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-Salió a una colonia.-informó el profesor H.  
  
-Uh, otro mensaje: Relena Peacecraft se dirige a la colonia L3.-dijo Duo un poco inseguro.  
  
-¿La señorita Relena?-preguntó Quatre.-¿A qué viene hacia acá?  
  
-Eso quisiera saber...-dijo un poco desanimado.  
  
-Bien, los gundams están listos para ser destruidos.-dijo el profesor H con sarcasmo.  
  
-Me gusta escuchar eso.-dijo Duo con un poco más de alegría.  
  
-Bien, debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa.-dijo Quatre.  
  
En el MO-V, Trowa y Wufei recibían unas últimas instrucciones al salir del satélite.  
  
-Bien, si todo sale bien llegaremos muy pronto a la colonia L2.-comentó Trowa.  
  
-Espero que Neo Oz no planee atacarnos.-respondió Wufei.  
  
-Por eso n ose preocupen.-dijo un oficial.-Son ordenes del coronel Zechs de darles dos mobile suits Leo.  
  
-¿Zechs?-murmuró Wufei.  
  
-Bien, nos serán útiles si llega a pasar algo. -dijo Trowa.  
  
Mientras Relena se preparaba para ir a al colonia L3.  
  
-Señorita Relena, medítelo por favor.-suplicaba Noin.  
  
-Ya tome una decisión. -replicaba Relena.-Deseo ayudar a Heero y esta es la única forma...  
  
-Entonces deje que una tropa vaya resguardándola. -pidió Noin.  
  
-No, no deseo involucrar a más gente.-dijo Relena seriamente.  
  
-Pero si algo le pasa, su hermano nunca se lo perdonaría.-exclamó Noin.  
  
-No te preocupes, debo hacer algo.-dijo Relena con una sonrisita. (N/a: ¬_¬')  
  
-Bien...cuídese por favor.-finalizó Noin.  
  
Noini dejó a Relena en el angar y fue a hablar con Zechs. Zechs estudiaba cuidadosamente los informes de los movimientos de las fuerzas armadas de Neo Oz.  
  
-Tu hermana está a punto de irse.-dijo Noin.  
  
-Yo no autoricé eso...-dijo muy serio.-Detenla.  
  
-Yo no la pude detener....y se está hiendo ahora mismo.-informó Noin.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Zechs.  
  
-Ya es muy tarde.-dijo Noin con tristeza.  
  
Zechs ordenó que lo comuniquen con la nave de Relena para detenerla de hacer una locura.  
  
-Relena, ¿qué locura estás haciendo?-dijo molesto.  
  
-No hago ninguna locura.-respondió Relena.  
  
-Te ordeno que vuelvas al MO-V de inmediato.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-No iré de vuelta a un lugar lleno de armas.-replicó Relena (N/A: pero qué testaruda ¬¬*).  
  
-Relena...-dijo Zechs.  
  
-Mi querido hermano Milliardo...-dijo con suavidad.-algo que me enseñó Heero fue vivir de acuerdo a las emociones de cada ser humano...Y esa ideología pienso seguir.  
  
-....-Zechs no supo que decir.  
  
-Sé que lo entenderás...-Hasta pronto mi querido hermano Milliardo.-se despidió Relena.  
  
Cortó la comunicación. Zechs golpeó con el puño lleno de furia el área de controles. Obviamente molesto por la reacción de su hermana.  
  
-Zechs....-susurró Noin con lástima.  
  
Mientras en la colonia X-18999, Neo Oz preparaba sus movimientos para conquistar la colonia L2.  
  
-Coronel Iwakura, dos naves civiles salieron del MO-V.-informó un oficial.- ¿Coronel?  
  
Ann vivía perdida en sus pensamientos. Hubbard y Rose estaban también en el área del control militar.  
  
-¿Ann? ¡Ann!-exclamó Rose.  
  
-¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba distraída...Bien, comiencen a mover los suits con el nuevo tipo de unidad de transporte para evitar el descubrimiento por parte del enemigo.-dijo Ann.  
  
-Entendido.-respondieron los oficiales.  
  
-Ann, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
-Claro, excelencia.-respondió Ann sorprendida por la pregunta.  
  
Salieron del área de control y fueron a una habitación a parte.  
  
-Aan, te he notado muy distraída desde que hablamos con Relena Peacecraft.- dijo Hubbard.  
  
-¿Te preocupa algo?-preguntó Rose preocupada.  
  
-Es que...-Ann buscaba las palabras para decirlo.-¿Por qué dijo que tenía al heredero de Heero Yuy?  
  
-¿Qué acaso no es cierto?-preguntó Hubbard con alegría.-El heredero del fallecido Heero Yuy gobernará las colonias.  
  
-¿Qué dice?  
  
-Ann.-dijo Hubbard acercándose a ella.-Las colonias nacieron para ser gobernadas por una reina y no por un soberano, y tú lo sabes muy bien.  
  
-¿Gobernadas por una reina?-repitió Ann.  
  
-Ann, tu serás la luz de las colonias.-comentó Rose.-Cuando la gente de las colonias se entere de quien eres te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ann, medítalo...-decía Hubbard mientras se disponía a salir con Rose.-El destino de las colonias está en tus manos. Te dejaremos sola para que te relajes y lo pienses.  
  
-Sí...-dijo Ann mientras cerraban la puerta.  
  
Ann contempló por la ventana que daba una visión al espacio y la Tierra. Se podía ver como las nuevas unidades salían de la colonia hacía la colonia L2. Miraba con tristeza su mano.  
  
-Mamá...hermano...-musitó.-¿Seré capaz de seguir el destino que corre por mis venas al llevar la sangre de mi padre: Heero Yuy?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
O.O ahora sabemos que el padre de Ann es Heero Yuy!!!! Pero que tiene que ver con el otro lindo piloto gundam *--¬* ? Sólo ella sabe (Y yo! xD) Quedó muy interesante y sorprendió saber quien era el que traía todo el problema de Neo Oz.  
  
Lectores:  
  
Kathy:  
  
No me importa que solo tenga uno! ^^Con respecto a lo de Ann puede que haya una relación en cierta forma...no diré cual... pero Heero y Ann tendrán una relación  
  
En el próximo episodio: O.O  
  
Bien...¬¬ no vamos a hablar mucho de los pilotos (;_; Heero....Duo) o Relena (^o^ viva! No Relena!)... u_u más bien será un vistazo al pasado de Ann hasta ahora y como perdió a su hermano y probablemente porque culpa a Heero. No sé...u_u ^^' Pero bueno... 


	7. Recuerdos de Dolor

Capitulo 7  
  
Recuerdos de dolor  
  
Hubbard y Rose entraron al área de control militar después de haber hablado con Ann.  
  
-¿Y la coronel Iwakura?-preguntó un oficial.  
  
-Esta ocupada, por un momento yo quedo al mando.-informó Rose.-Por favor, continúen con el transporte de Mobile Suits.  
  
-Entendido.-respondieron.  
  
-Ann necesita tiempo para pensar, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Así es.-contestó Hubbard.  
  
Ann meditaba en el cuarto mientras observaba a las unidades, las cuales tenían de fondo a la hermosa Tierra. Comenzó a recordar como había ocurrido todo esto (N/A: a partir de aquí vemos desde el punto de vista de Ann ^_~ )  
  
"Ja, recuerdo como todo esto comenzó...  
  
Mi madre se enamoró de Heero Yuy, el cuál fue el gran líder de las colonias. Tuvieron una relación en secreto para evitar ser acosados y mi madre deseaba tener una vida normal...  
  
De esa relación nacimos mi hermano y yo...Mi hermano era tres años mayor que yo...Heero...pero no me refiero al piloto del Wing Zero...  
  
Mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo para nosotros...porque fue asesinado cuando yo estaba recién nacida...Fue el peor golpe para mi madre pero pudo salir adelante por nosotros..."  
  
Fue cuando los seis mejores científicos fueron llamados por Dekim Barton para formar los fundamentos de la Operación Meteoro.  
  
-La idea central de la Operación Meteoro es vengar la muerte de Heero Yuy.- exclamó Dekim.- ¿Pero quien gobernará a la Tierra y las colonias?  
  
-Yo creo que los herederos de Heero Yuy: Ann y Heero.-exclamó el Doctor J.  
  
-¿Qué los hijos de la doctora Iwakura gobiernen la Tierra y las colonias?- repitió Dekim como si la idea fuera absurda.  
  
-Que Heero gobierne la Tierra, ese niño le tiene un gran amor al planeta verde.-dijo el Doctor J.- Y que Ann gobierne las colonias.  
  
-Me parece buena idea.-replicaron algunos profesores.  
  
-Pero...-Dekim parecía querer argumentar algo.  
  
-Pero...creo que Ann y Heero son aún muy pequeños para eso.-dijo la doctora Karen Iwakura.  
  
-Está bien hija, tardaremos tiempo en crear a los gundams y todos los fundamentos, yo creo que aproximadamente unos cinco años. Además hay que buscar a los pilotos y darles un entrenamiento extremo.-explicó el doctor J.  
  
Dekim miraba con odio a Karen cosa que ella pudo notar. Después de esta reunión comenzaron a elaborar los planos para los Gundams, en el caso de la doctora Karen, el de Némesis.  
  
-Hija, veo que le pones mucho empeño ha esto.-comentó el doctor J.  
  
-Así es, vengaré la muerte del padre de mis hijos.  
  
En ese momento entró una joven que cargaba a un bulto que lloraba.  
  
-Disculpe Doctora Iwakura, pero Ann despertó y creo que tiene hambre.-dijo la chica.  
  
-Oh, sí. Esta bien, ¿dónde está Heero?  
  
-Sigue dormido.  
  
-Bien, papá por favor encargarte de algunos detalles, en seguida vuelvo.  
  
-No te preocupes, cuida de Ann. -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.  
  
En una habitación oscura, la doctora Karen da pecho a la pequeña Ann. Esa pequeña de cabello café con cierto tono chocolate como el de su padre.  
  
-Todo estará bien Ann.-le decía.-Ustedes serán los que traerán la paz a la Tierra y las colonias.  
  
-...mamá....-dijo una vocecilla.  
  
-¡Heero!-dijo sorprendida.-¿Te despertaste y viniste a buscarme?  
  
El pequeño niño asintió.  
  
-Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
El niño corrió y se sentó al lado de su madre, recargándose en ella.  
  
-Heero...-dijo con dulzura.  
  
La madre se quedó en silencio mientras los miraba, aquel destino cruel que le esperaba: entregar a sus dos tesoros a la guerra. Tenían ya un futuro predicho y no disfrutarían de su vida como niños normales.  
  
La idea de que murieran no le gustaba, sería lo peor que le pudiera pasar...Primero perdió al hombre a quien amó como nadie y luego perder los frutos de ese amor.  
  
En ese momento que pensó en ese cruel futuro la idea surgió. Después de encargar a la niñera a ambos niños, fue a trabajar en la operación Meteoro.  
  
-Karen, regresaste pronto.-dijo el doctor J mientras examinaba algunos datos.  
  
-¿Qué pasará si perdemos la batalla y no somos capaces de obtener la paz?- preguntó seriamente.  
  
-Karen, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
-No lo sé, no deseo verlos morir.  
  
-Yo tampoco los quiero ver morir, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr.  
  
-Lo sé.-dijo sin contener las lagrimas.  
  
Se levantó secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Sigues trabajando en eso?-preguntó el doctor J.  
  
-Será necesario para los mobile suits controlados por computadora.  
  
-Ese sistema es un arma de dos filos.-finalizó el doctor J.  
  
Se levantó y se retiró a otra sala de computación. Karen se sentó y comenzó a trabajar arduamente con un nuevo tipo de software.  
  
"Sé que es peligroso...pero les ayudará" pensó.  
  
-Está listo.-dijo.-Ahora hay que probarlo en el sistema de cabina.  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta, el doctor J se acercó y preguntó quien era.  
  
-Soy yo: Karen.-dijo y el doctor le abrió la puerta.  
  
Karen entró y colocó algunos discos duros de computadora en al mesa.  
  
-El sistema Zero.-dijo mientras los miraba.  
  
-Sabes que has creado una monstruosidad.-comentó el doctor J.  
  
-Quiero que lo instalemos en el sistema de Wing Zero y Némesis.-dijo.  
  
-Si esa es tu voluntad no podemos dar marcha atrás.-comentó el doctor.-Lo pondré en sus diseños, bueno, seguiré con el diseño de Wing 01.  
  
Dos años después, el doctor se había ido a otra colonia después de una revuelta en las colonias en las cuales se prohibieron las comunicaciones entre colonias. Heero ya tenía 4 años y Ann dos. La doctora Iwakura aún seguía ocupada con los diseños de Némesis y Wing Zero.  
  
-¿No es demasiado trabajo para usted crear dos diferentes gundams?-preguntó un ingeniero. -Incluso tiene dos hijos pequeños.  
  
-Es por ellos que puedo resistir todo esto.-dijo solemnemente.  
  
Heero y Ann se llevaban bien en cierta forma. Heero era un tanto serio pero siempre cuidaba de Ann, quien era un poco más alegre.  
  
A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía la doctora con los gundams, siempre se dio un tiempo para sacar a pasear a los pequeños, ella nunca había revelado quien era su padre por miedo a que Oz quisiera eliminarlos.  
  
Fue un día cuando salieron de paseo donde se dio una tragedia que marcaría parte de la venganza de Ann...  
  
Se escuchó la explosión de una bomba.  
  
Luego algunas detonaciones que siguieron...  
  
Era un ataque....un ataque en la colonia...un ataque tanto a civiles como a militares.  
  
Dentro de la colonia había una lluvia de fuego en contra de todo lo que se moviera por rumores de esa colonia era una base de rebeldes. Después de ocultar muy bien el proyecto Némesis y Wing Zero, tanto trabajadores como civiles empezaron a buscar un lugar donde ocultarse y salvar sus vidas.  
  
Algunos edificios habían sido atacados y destruidos. En un edificio abandonado por la gente una madre con sus dos hijos intentan sobrevivir al feroz ataque. Ante el miedo, la pequeña Ann no puede evitar llorar.  
  
-No llores Ann, todo estará bien.-decía su madre de forma consoladora mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Heero.-No me vayas a soltar, cariño.  
  
El niño se limitó a decir un tímido: "si". Heero probablemente sabía lo que estaba pasando, el pequeño mostraba una miraba seria por la situación.  
  
Iwakura había decidido esconderlos debajo de las escaleras del edificio mientras el fuego se detenía pero el lugar no sería seguro y ella lo sabía.  
  
-Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿me entendieron?-decía mientras bajaba a Ann de sus brazos y la sentaba en le lugar.-Pronto nos iremos, lo prometo.  
  
Iwakura deseaba buscar una salida pero a la vez no. Si salían serían atacados pero no estarían seguros ahí. Tenía que arriesgarse.  
  
-Heero, escúchame bien.-dijo mientras tomaba los hombros del niño.-Voy a salir pero quiero que ustedes se queden aquí, no importa si me escuchan gritar o algo: no salgan y ...  
  
Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir cuando pensó en lo que iba a decir:  
  
-Heero, si no regreso cuida de tu hermana y vayan con su abuelo, ¿lo harás?  
  
De nuevo el niño asintió seriamente y tomo la mano de su hermanita.  
  
Iwakura se puso de pie, tal vez se sentía tan triste que no escuchó aquel tanque que se acercaba.  
  
-¡Mami!-gritó la pequeña soltando la mano de su hermano.  
  
-¡Ann! ¡No, quédate allá!-gritó y en ese momento ocurrió.  
  
La niña corrió rápidamente y alcanzó a cruzar el pasillo, su hermano la seguía pero cuando alcanzó a su madre y Heero venía atrás, el tanque disparó al pasillo donde se encontraba el niño.  
  
Hubo una gran explosión, el humo llenaba el lugar y algunos escombros comenzaban a caer. La explosión lanzó a madre e hija lejos.  
  
-¡HEERO!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas en busca de una respuesta del niño.  
  
Después del ataque, se escuchó un horrible silencio en toda el área. Sólo quedaban escombros y cenizas. Cuerpos sin vida y mobile suits destruidos.  
  
Karen y Ann salieron del edificio casi destruido. Ann tenía algunas heridas al igual que su madre, pero su madre tenía la peor herida en el corazón: había perdido uno de los motivos de su existencia.  
  
-Mami...¿dode ta Hiro?-preguntó la niña.  
  
La madre no pudo evitar llorar.  
  
-Heero se ha ido a un lugar hermoso en el cielo, Ann, desde allá te estará cuidando.-dijo con fortaleza.  
  
-¿No va veir?-preguntó.  
  
-No, no volverá.-dijo con tristeza.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz masculina.  
  
Iwakura rápidamente levantó a su hija y la protegió.  
  
-¿Qué desea? ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó ella inmediatamente.  
  
-Vaya pero si es una mujer y una niña.-dijo burlonamente.-Mi nombre es Odin Lowe.  
  
-¿Odin Lowe? ¿Qué desea?-volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Nada, sólo admirar mi trabajo.-dijo mientras miraba alrededor.  
  
-¿Usted....?-dijo sin encontrar palabras.  
  
-Sí, la verdad lo hice muy bien.  
  
-¿Tiene idea de cuantas personas han perdido la vida?-preguntó enojada.  
  
-No y no me importa.-dijo tajantemente.-Pero me sorprende com sobrevivieron.  
  
-Si supiera a quien acabo de perder...-dijo llorando.  
  
-¿A su esposo? Ja ja ja ja -rió burlonamente.-Bueno, pensaba en matarte pero esa pequeña me hizo cambiar de opinión.  
  
Ann lloraba ante la situación y dolor de sus heridas.  
  
-Bueno, me retiro, alguien me esta esperando.-dijo mientras hacía una seña de despedida y se retiraba.  
  
-Maldito seas...Odin Lowe...-murmuró con odio.  
  
Iwakura cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar llena de odio, tristeza e impotencia. Tal vez la pequeña Ann no comprendía lo que había pasado pero una cosa era segura: no volvería a ver a su hermano.  
  
Luego que las comunicaciones se reactivaran y la colonia volviera a la normalidad, la doctora Iwakura detuvo la producción de del modelo del Wing Zero. Muchos de los que trabajaban en el proyecto preguntaron el por qué de esto, y ella solo se limitaba a responder que habían perdido al piloto, no deseaba recordar aquello.  
  
Pasaron 9 largos años, Ann tenía 11 años y ya tenía tres años practicando con el sistema Zero y entrenando para la Operación Meteoro. Incluso viajaba a la Tierra como polizonte en las naves de la alianza para atacar puntos específicos en la Tierra.  
  
Rusia. En la tierra cerca del polo Norte se encontraba una base militar de la Alianza. Al parecer hay mucho escándalo pues alguien se ha infiltrado en la base: una niña. Un camión de municiones esta fuera de control o eso parece.  
  
-¡DETENGASE!-gritaban los oficiales disparando.  
  
-No me voy a detener.-murmuraba la niña pasando a los oficiales.-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!  
  
El camión se dirige a un área con mobile suits de reserva.  
  
-Bien, aquí acaba el viaje.-dijo Ann abriendo la puerta del camión y saltando a la nieve.- ¡Uh!  
  
Gracias a la suavidad de la nieve, tuvo un buen aterrizaje y no tuvo heridas de consideración, solo algún golpe. El camión se estrella en la base causando grandes explosiones y destruyendo a los mobile suits.  
  
La niña comienza a caminar hacía otra dirección mientras los soldados se reúnen en el lugar. Bajo la nieve que caía se retira.  
  
-Misión completa.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
En una trinchera en al nieve, Ann entra y usa una frecuencia para comunicarse a las colonias. Dentro algunos rebeldes la esperaban.  
  
-Bien hecho, pequeña.-dijo uno.  
  
-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ya esta lista la frecuencia, Ann.-dijo un joven mientras se la pasaba.  
  
-Aquí habla Ann, utilizando la frecuencia de Némesis.-decía.  
  
-Aquí la colonia L3, la línea es segura. Adelante.-dijo la voz de una mujer.  
  
-¡Mamá! La misión fue un éxito, pienso abordar el próximo vuelo a la colonia.  
  
-Bien hecho, te estaré esperando.-dijo su madre con alegría de volverla a ver.-Ten mucho cuidado, Ann.  
  
-Sí, cambio y fuera.-dijo.  
  
Termino la comunicación y los rebeldes la miraron. Debían estar preocupados porque una niña como ella tuviera que hacer tan peligrosas misiones. El mayor de todos se acerco a la pequeña niña de tan solo de 10 años.  
  
-Ann, si deseas puedes quedarte un poco más.-dijo.  
  
-Lo siento, pero debo ir a practicar con mi sistema, falta poco para que Némesis este terminado.-dijo.  
  
-Lo entiendo, buena suerte.-dijo.  
  
-¡Adiós!-gritó mientras se dirigía a una base.  
  
-Es una niña fuerte...lástima que tenga que vivir en una época de guerra.- dijo el hombre a los demás.  
  
Después de un largo viaje como polizonte en una nave espacial, llegó a la colonia L3, obviamente cansada y con deseos de ver, aquel objeto que consideraba a su amigo: Némesis.  
  
Debido a la fuerte presencia militar en la colonia, se las arreglo para poder llegar al laboratorio donde se construía a Némesis. Llegó pero en vez de ser recibida con alegría, lo único que pudo escuchar fue una acalorada discusión entre su madre y Dekim.  
  
-¿Lanzar las colonias contra la Tierra? ¿Qué tipo de locura es esa?- preguntó muy enojada Karen.  
  
-Es el nuevo objetivo de la operación Meteoro.-contestaba Dekim.  
  
-El objetivo de la operación Meteoro es vengar la muerte de Heero Yuy.- replicó.  
  
-Te equivocas.-dijo apuntando a la mujer con una pistola.-El nuevo objetivo de la operación Meteoro será lanzar las colonias contra la Tierra cuando su sistema de rotación se destruya en el punto Lagranss (N/A: quien sabe si se escribe así =P) y los gundams irán a colonizar los distintos territorios.  
  
-Pero... ¡demasiada gente morirá!-replicó enojada.  
  
-Cerca de 25 millones de personas para ser más exactos.-dijo Dekim con una sonrisa.  
  
La mujer quedó en silencio ante la imposibilidad de decir algo contra un arma en su frente. Dekim guardó su arma y salió rápidamente escoltado por unos hombres.  
  
Ann no sabía si entrar en ese momento, pero su madre la vio y le sonrió, Ann sintió confianza y entró a la habitación.  
  
-Hola Ann, que bueno que llegaste.-dijo con alegría.  
  
-Hola mamá.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ann...-parecía querer decir algo pero le costaba. Se decidió.-Deseo consultar algo contigo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La operación Imperial.-dijo con seriedad.  
  
-¿Operación Imperial?-preguntó Ann.-¿Qué operación?  
  
-En Rusia se esta construyendo un cañón de gran poder que debemos destruir.- explicó.-Pero...necesitamos un gran poder...  
  
-¡Con Némesis lo lograré!-dijo con decisión.  
  
-Incluso con los 6 gundams no lo destruirían.-dijo mostrando imágenes del satélite.-Por eso he puesto un autodetonador diez veces más fuerte que lo normal. Al autodetonar a Némesis provocará una enorme explosión que provocará un gran desastre natural en la Tierra lo que afectará a todo el mundo.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Fue una orden de Dekim...pero...te pido que nunca lo hagas.  
  
-Pero si disparan el cañón, ¡Las colonias pueden ser destruidas!-replicó.  
  
-Prefiero que todo el mundo sea destruido a guiarte a tu propia muerte.- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Ann se quedó callada.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de que practiques con el sistema Zero.-dijo tomándola de la mano.-Yo iré a hablar con tu abuelo.  
  
Año 195 a.c. Pronto se ejecutará la operación Meteoro. Una noche antes de ejecutarla, Karen dio las últimas indicaciones sobre la Operación Meteoro a Ann, quien se sentía muy nerviosa.  
  
Esa noche, Ann no podía dormir, faltaba poco para que amaneciera para ejecutar la operación Meteoro, así que fue a donde estaba Némesis para estar con él, hablarle pues lo consideraba alguien muy cercano a ella. Subió hasta quedar sentada cerca de la cabina del piloto.  
  
-Némesis... ¿seremos capaces de obtener la paz?-se preguntó.  
  
El silencio reinaba el lugar y le daba tranquilidad a Ann quien estaba nerviosa por lo de la operación.  
  
-Operación imperial...-musitó así misma.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?-exclamó una mujer apuntando con un arma.  
  
-¡Mamá! Soy yo, Ann.  
  
Karen bajo el arema al ver que se trataba de su tesoro más preciado en el mundo. Caminó lentamente hacía Némesis.  
  
-Ann, ¿qué haces ya levantada?-preguntó.  
  
-Estoy nerviosa, no pude dormir.-dijo mirando a Némesis.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Mamá...-dijo de repente.-¿Podremos traer la paz?  
  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo como si no entendiera la pregunta.  
  
-No sé...-dijo como incapaz de decir lo que sentía.  
  
-Ann, sólo confía en tu corazón y haz lo que tus creas conveniente.-dijo sonriéndole.- Actúa como tu quieras y verás que obtendremos la paz, ignora la operación Meteoro.  
  
-Sí.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
La hora al fin llegó. Ann se preparaba para ir a la Tierra y comenzar con el proyecto que tenía años esperando ejecutarse. Los técnicos trabajan en los últimos detalles antes de que Ann saliera.  
  
-Cuando llegues a la Tierra, me comunicaré contigo para darte las primera misiones, ¿entendido?-le dijo mientras Ann se ponía el traje espacial.  
  
-Buena suerte.-le dijeron todos.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Uhggggg!-se escuchó en la puerta principal.  
  
Una racha de balas comenzó a disparar a todo lo que se movía.  
  
-¡¿Soldados de la Alianza?!-preguntó Karen.  
  
-Tenemos las órdenes de eliminar a todos.-ordenó un hombre. Era Quinze.  
  
Karen lanzó a Ann debajo de un escritorio para protegerse.  
  
-Quinze...-musitó Karen llena de furia.-Supongo que Dekim se enteró.  
  
-¿Eh?-Ann no entendía lo que pasaba.  
  
-Escucha Ann, te llevaré hasta la cápsula espacial, despega y ve a la Tierra, no importa lo que me pase, reúnete con los otros pilotos, ¿entendido?  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Vamos, yo te cubriré!-dijo mientras la lanzaba la frente para que corriera de la masacre hacia la cápsula.  
  
-¡Karen Iwakura!-gritó Quinze a todo el lugar.- ¡Jamás debiste cambiar los fundamentos de la operación Meteoro! ¡Pagarás caro!  
  
Ann y su madre corrían a la escalera para lanzar la cápsula pero uno de los hombres la vio.  
  
-¡Allá! ¡Disparen!  
  
La ráfaga de fue disparada contra ellas.  
  
-¡No!-gritó empujando a Ann al suelo recibiendo los disparos.  
  
"No quiero perderte Ann...no quiero sufrir de nuevo" pensó mientras sentía el dolor de los impactos y gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
Ann cayó debajo de su madre y la niña pudo sentir la cálida sangre de su madre en su cuerpo.  
  
-No te muevas...piensa que estas dormida...Todo estará bien...-dijo débilmente.  
  
-Bien, hemos eliminado a todos los de este lugar.-dijo Quinze caminando hacía donde yacía el cuerpo de Karen Iwakura.-Jamás debieron interferir en el reinado de Mariemeia Barton.-dijo y se retiró.  
  
-¿Señor que haremos con el gundam?-preguntó un hombre.  
  
-Nada, déjalo aquí...también a los cuerpos, nadie se enterará de esto...Quiero que quemen este edificio.  
  
-¡Entendido!-exclamó el hombre.  
  
Varias horas después, Ann levantó el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Miró a su alrededor y vio todos los cuerpos de aquellas personas con quien había estado trabajando todo este tiempo.  
  
No sabía si ir a la Tierra, pues en ese momento no tenía humor para ir a matar a más gente. Levantó el cuerpo de su madre y los puso a un lado de ella.  
  
En segundos, algunas detonaciones se comenzaron a escuchar y el fuego comenzó a extenderse por el lugar. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Ann fue hacia la grúa que sujetaba a la cápsula y la coloco en el sótano para protegerlo. Ann estaba a punto de bajar para ocultarse, miró el cuerpo de su madre y le nació un impulso de ir por él. Pero, los soldados de la Alianza se acercaban y si veían al Gundam, se armaría un gran desastre. Lo miró por última vez y bajó.  
  
Al día siguiente, se dio a conocer lo ocurrido, Ann pudo notar que a ella la habían dado por muerta, ya que su nombre aparecía en la lista de los muertos en el incidente. Se hicieron tumbas para todos y Ann iba de vez en cuando a dejar una ofrenda de flores.  
  
Por medio de las noticias podía enterarse de todo lo que ocurría con los Gundams y como iba la operación Meteoro, realmente no deseaba participar debido a lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Después de la caída de la revolución de Mariemeia, parecía que la paz había regresado a la Tierra y a las colonias, fue cuando se encontró con una persona que sería clave para la decisión de su futuro.  
  
Era una mujer joven de cabello ondulado y de tono claro. Venia vestida formalmente frente a Ann, quien vestía una ropa sencilla. Ann puso un rostro de astucia mientras la mujer sonrió al verla, lo que desconcertó a Ann.  
  
-No sabía que los muertos pudieran caminar.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La gente no sospecha nada debido a que viviste en una época de guerra donde había huérfanos, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Qué desea?-exclamó Ann perdiendo al paciencia.  
  
-Tu tienes algo que necesitamos, cuyo nombre es Némesis.-dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella.  
  
-¿Quién le dijo...?-preguntó sorprendida y poniéndose a la defensiva.  
  
-Si nos ayudas prometemos decirte algo muy importante que tiene que ver con tu fallecido hermano.-dijo sutilmente.  
  
-¿Con Heero?-preguntó sorprendida y asustada.  
  
-Nosotros te podemos decir quien fue uno de las dos personas que provocaron ese incidente donde tu hermano murió.-comentó.-Y si nos ayudas con Némesis, tendrás la oportunidad de cobrar venganza, ¿aceptas?  
  
Ann se quedó callada por un momento meditando la interesante propuesta que probablemente era lo que su madre más quería: vengar la muerte de Heero.  
  
-Acepto.  
  
Ann abrió los ojos después de haber pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido desde ese día, después de haber llegado a la colonia X18999 se enteró que el piloto del Wing Zero, aquél chico que había salvado a la Tierra de Libra había participado en el ataque a la colonia.  
  
Ann seguí contemplando a la Tierra, en la cual se podía ver al MO-V. Se podían divisar las colonias. Su corazón le gritaba que quería la venganza.  
  
-Debo seguir el camino que escogí, no tengo vocación de pacifista...-musitó así misma.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora: ^^ que tal??? Les gusto??? Espero que si, si no me doy de un tiro x_x Este capitulo estuvo más largo de lo normal debido a la gran cantidad de material que se vino a la cabeza ^^' pero bueno, ya esta aquí y esto responderá a dudas (como murió el hermano de Ann? Operación Imperial? Y otras n_n) Jejeje así que ya expliqué gran parte del argumento.  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
*Anna Kyouyama: Bueno pues aquí ya sabes porque Ann quiere matar a Heero por la relación que tuvo este con Odin Lowe. No se preocupen, Heero vivirá...si es que no le cambio el final =P ( ya esta escrito!) Saludos!  
  
*Kathy: Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustó la historia ;_; me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta. Con respecto a tus preguntas, Ann tiene 15 años y con respecto a lo de Hubbard, cheka que cuando tomaron la colonia, el ni estaba y como pudo ir a la colonia X18999 cuando estaba bajo Neo Oz? Además le sirvió de disfraz ser pacifista. Con respecto a lo del Yaoi.... ¿sabes? siempre he opinado que el único YAOI que existen GW es el 3x4, así que tal vez ponga algo muy ligerito sin profundizar mucho O_o (sólo necesito fuerzas para hacerlo...porque odio a Quatre _) "La lela"....bueno, solo espera sorpresas porque esta tipa sigue con las andadas de "ayudar" pero descubrirán un secreto importante así que se lleva el crédito =( Bueno, gracias y cuídate.  
  
En el siguiente capitulooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa y Wufei llegan a la colonia L2 listos para pilotear a Nataku y a Heavyarms, y tendrán los 4 la oportunidad de luchar contra Némesis (podrán??? Quien sabe... O.o) Mariemeia recuerda algo importante que le cuenta a Lady Une...¿Qué más?...Ah! Zechs ha ideado un plan a elaborar para destruir a Némesis (pero qué?! No la debe matar!! )...Ò_Ó ah! Pero Hubbard tiene otro!!! Ejem... a petición de Kathy habrá un ligerito YAOI (3x4 obviamente) pero muy ligerito así que no esperen algo muy profundo ^^!!! Sally llega al MO-V con la info de Lady y junto con Noin deciden seguir a Relena (matéenla de paso... ^_~). Heero sigue en coma ;_; y a ver que se me ocurre... ^^ 


	8. Guerra, Paz y Revolución

Capitulo 8  
  
Guerra, Paz y Revolución  
  
Ann regreso al área de control después de haber descansado unos minutos y haber meditado sobre lo que haría, vestía su traje de comando como siempre. Rose se sorprendió al verla, llegó con un rostro que reflejaba decisión.  
  
-Ann, no esperaba verte tan pronto.-dijo.  
  
-Señorita Rose, debo guiar a las tropas.-dijo fríamente.-La colonia L2 presentará un gran movimiento para nosotros y debo estar supervisándolo.  
  
Hubbard se acercó de espaldas a Ann para decirle:  
  
-¿Estas lista para convertirte en una gran líder?-preguntó.  
  
-Yo no puedo llegar a ser una líder.-contestó.-Un líder es una persona amada por todos los que la siguen y les impone el ejemplo para que lo sigan y no los obliga a seguir leyes.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-No creo que podré llegar a ser una líder.  
  
-Se que pronto lo entenderás y aceptarás, Ann.-dijo Hubbard mientras salía.- Vámonos, Rose.  
  
-Sí, excelencia.-respondió mientras lo seguía.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.-murmuró.  
  
Un oficial se acercó a Ann.  
  
-¿Quiere que le instalemos a Némesis el cañón de rayo en le brazo derecho de Némesis (N/a: como el del Tallgesse II)?  
  
-Sí, me será de mucha utilidad. Gracias.-contestó.  
  
-Las unidades Virgo así como Serpientes están listas para avanzar hacía la colonia L2.-le informaron.  
  
-Bien, preparen a Némesis.-ordenó.-Debemos ir a la batalla.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L2, los gundams están listos para la batalla con renovados poderes listos para la batalla. En poco tiempo llegaron Wufei y Trowa.  
  
-¡Trowa!-exclamó Quatre al ver a su joven amigo bajar de la nave.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-Normal.-respondió con frialdad Wufei y obviamente molesto.  
  
-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó Duo confundio.  
  
-Sigue molesto porque Relena Peacecraft llevará acabo una misión que nos encomendó Heero.-respondió Trowa.  
  
-Eso no lo entiendo, ¿por qué la señorita Relena?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Desea ayudar a Heero en cierta forma.-contestó Trowa.  
  
-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres cuando están enamoradas, son muy extrañas.-comentó Duo un tanto confundido.  
  
-A propósito,-dijo Trowa como si recordara algo.- ¿cómo está Hilde?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Hilde?-exclamó nervioso Duo.- Pues bien, esta vez le dije que no interfiriera en esta guerra.  
  
-Supongo que deben estar cansados, ¿por qué no comen algo y descansan?- propuso Quatre.  
  
Los dos chicos aceptaron y fueron a comer algo. Después de esto, Wufei fue a ver a su querida Nataku. Estaba como siempre y Wufei sonrió un poco al verlo.  
  
-Nataku...tu fuerza es de nuevo necesario.-susurró.  
  
Duo, quien lo veía oculto no pudo evitar poner una cara de incredulidad al verlo hablar con una máquina, pero no dijo nada ya que la mayoría de los pilotos gundam lo hacían.  
  
Trowa fue a una habitación a solas para poder analizar cierta información acerca de los movimientos de Neo Oz que le había enviado Zechs.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Era Quatre. Trowa sonrió al verlo y Quatre entró y cerró la puerta pero sin llave (N/A: Ò_Ó QUÉ??). Junto una silla al lado de Trowa.  
  
-¿Es la información que te envió Zechs?-preguntó.  
  
-Así es.-contestó Trowa.  
  
-Trowa...¿crees que volvamos a obtener al paz?-preguntó.  
  
-Eso no lo sé, Quatre, peor debemos hacer lo mayor posible para obtenerla de nuevo.-contestó.  
  
Quatre meditó por un momento lo que había dicho Trowa, pero aún ese pensamiento le corría por la mente, tal vez Trowa lo notó. Trowa se acercó a él, muy cerca de su cara, tomándolo de los hombros. Al ver este gesto, los ojos de Quatre brillaron y se puso un poco rojo.  
  
-Trowa...-musitó Quatre.  
  
-No te preocupes Quatre, yo te voy a proteger.-dijo Trowa acercándose a él. (N/A. Oh...Dios!!!! Ò.Ó).  
  
Quatre había anhelado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo así que se acercó más a Trowa y lo besó. Trowa respondió el beso con agrado y abrazó a Quatre acariciándolo por la espalda, Quatre lo imitó.  
  
-Te quiero mucho, Trowa.-murmuró Quatre al separarse de los labios de Trowa por un momento.  
  
-Yo también Quatre.-le contestó.  
  
Ambos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad y continuaron besándose ignorando por un momento la situación que ocurría en le espacio y sintiendo la felicidad por un momento.  
  
Mientras en la Tierra, Lady Une se encontraba en la oficina de los preventivos platicando con Sally. Mariemeia y la pequeña Marie se encontraban jugando en el pasillo. Hablaban sobre los recientes movimientos de Neo Oz y el viaje de la lela, digo Relena, a la colonia L3.  
  
-Debieron detenerla.-comentó Lady Une.  
  
-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Zechs.-dijo Sally.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está Marie? Noin me encargó que preguntara por ella.  
  
-Muy bien, aunque debo admitir que la extraña.-dijo sonriendo.- Mariemeia no recuerda nada sobre el líder de Neo Oz.  
  
Lady Une estaba tan adentrada en la conversación, que no se dio cuenta que Mariemeia había entrado en la habitación. A su corta edad era una niña lista y era difícil ocultarle cosas.  
  
-La señorita Relena me dijo que el líder de Neo Oz es el pacifista de la colonia X18999, Hubbard.  
  
-¿Hubbard?-exclamó Lady.  
  
-¡¿Hubbard?!-exclamó Mariemeia.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Lady?-preguntó Rally alarmada.  
  
-¡Mariemeia!-exclamó Lady al verla.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes quien es Hubbard?- preguntó inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Qué si se quién es? ¡Claro que lo sé!-dijo Mariemeia en una actitud altanera.- Hubbard fue uno de los principales cabecillas de mi organización.  
  
-¿Cabecillas? ¿Y por qué no participó?-replicó Lady.  
  
-Salió de la organización cuando Dekim no accedió a sus propuestas.- comentó.-Juró vengarse contra nosotros y crear a un líder que uniría a todas las colonias ¡Como Heero Yuy! Su organización obtendría el poder después de quitarme a mí.  
  
-¿Cómo Heero Yuy?-repitió Lady.  
  
-No sé como lo iba a hacer pero juró eso.-finalizó Mariemeia.  
  
-¿Escuchaste eso, Sally?-preguntó Lady.  
  
-Cada palabra...-respondió Sally.  
  
-Esto es grave.-respondió Lady.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Mariemeia.  
  
-Si trae a un líder como Heero Yuy será cuestión de segundos que todas las colonias presten su apoyo a Neo Oz.-dijo Lady.-Las Naciones Mundiales se desintegrarán.  
  
-Tengo que ir al MO-V para hablar con Noin sobre esto. Estoy segura que después de escuchar esto, querrá que sigamos a Relena. Cambio y fuera.- Sally cortó la comunicación.  
  
Después de cortar la comunicación, Lady miró fijamente a Mariemeia, quien no parecía entender del todo.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Quién puede llegar a ser un poderoso líder como Heero Yuy?  
  
-No lo sé...-contestó Lady.  
  
-Siempre l odije...-comentó Mariemeia.-La historia es como un vals sin fin donde los ritmos de guerra, paz y revolución continuarán por siempre.  
  
-¿Guerra...paz...revolución?-murmuró Lady.  
  
Mientras el MO-V planeaba el envió mobile suits a la colonia L2 para detener la expansión de poder de Neo Oz, cuyos convoys iban a esa colonia. Zechs parecía confiado porque pensaba que este movimiento de Neo Oz fallaría, pues en esa colonia estaban los cuatro gundams. Sally había mandado un mensaje con la información de Mariemeia, además anunciaba su viaje al MO-V. Además, grandes piezas de metal llegaban al MO-V.  
  
-¿Crees que los gundams tendrán la victoria?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-No hay nadie mejor que ellos en el campo de batalla.-respondió Zechs.-Lo que me preocupa ahora es Relena.  
  
-No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue Sally la seguiremos a la colonia L3 para protegerla.-dijo Noin.  
  
-Gracias, Noin.-dijo Zechs con una sonrisa.-Ahora, tengo que planear la forma de destruir a ese gundam.  
  
-¿Te refieres al gundam de Neo Oz? ¿Para eso pediste todos esos materiales?  
  
-Así es.-dijo Zechs.-Envié un mensaje a Trowa Barton para que traiga a los científicos.  
  
-¿Quieres que construyan un cañón como el de Libra?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Si enfocamos al gundam en el blanco, tendremos gran ventaja ya que su fuerza consiste en ese gundam.-explicó Zechs.-Si lo destruimos tendremos ventaja.  
  
Mientras miraban la información enviada sobre Némesis, un oficial entró informando la llegada de Sally al MO-V en el cargamento del os preventivos. Noin y Zechs fueron a darle la bienvenida. Sally sabía que Heero estaba en coma, así que pidió verlo. Cuando llegaron al ala del hospital, Sally se quedó muy seria.  
  
-Quien diría que un chico tan fuerte como él estaría así.-comentó Sally.  
  
-Lo sé. No sé que vamos a hacer si no reacciona.  
  
En ese momento uno de los monitores comenzó ha hacer un sonido de alarma. Noin rápidamente llamó al doctor en guardia que entró a revisarlo para darles una noticia.  
  
-Al fin hemos registrado ondas cerebrales.-dijo el doctor.-Debido a sus heridas aun sigue inconsciente pero esto y seguro que pronto se recuperará por completo.  
  
-Es una de las mejores noticias que he oído desde hace tiempo.-comentó Noin.  
  
-Relena se pondrá feliz.-dijo Sally.- Bueno, vámonos a la colonia L3.  
  
Después de preparar algunas cosas para el viaje y despedirse de Zechs. Las dos mujeres se fueron rumbo al a colonia L3 para encontrar a Relena, quien ya las había contactado y las esperaría en el puerto espacial.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L1, Hubbard exponía a los principales aliados el siguiente plan de ataque que marcaría un paso definitivo para la conquista: un ataque al a Tierra.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a atacar a la Tierra, excelencia?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Crear una nave de combate nos tomaría mucho más tiempo.-dijo un teniente.  
  
-A menos...que usemos otra cosa como la nave madre.-comentó Ann.  
  
Hubbard mostró imágenes de una colonia que tenía poco e haber sido terminada, pero extrañamente los pocos ciudadanos que vivían ahí habían sido desalojados.  
  
-La colonia C-653045.-dijo Hubbard.-Una colonia que tiene poco de haber sido construida. Antes de oficialmente tomar la colonia x18999 esa colonia ya se encontraba bajo mi mando, para que las personas no alteraran el orden, fueron evacuados a la x18999.  
  
Hubbard mostró nuevas imágenes sobre algunas modificaciones hechas a la colonia. Estas, provocaron asombro a los presentes: tenía varios puertos espaciales.  
  
-Su sistema de rotación fue modificado para permitir el avance directo a la Tierra y detenernos para evitar coaliciones.-explicó Hubbard.-Esta y otra serán jugadas clave para la victoria.  
  
-¿Cuál otra jugada?-preguntó Ann.  
  
-Esa pronto la sabrás, así nos evitaremos el tratar de conquistar otra colonia.  
  
Un oficial pidió permiso para entrar y fue hablar con Ann: estaban listos para comenzar el ataque al a colonia L2. Ann se retiró antes de tiempo para salir con Némesis.  
  
Después de dar los últimos detalles y finalizar la junta, Hubbard y Rose fueron a ver como iba todo.  
  
-¿Ann obtendrá la victoria?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Gracias a esa niña tan ingenua, yo obtendré la victoria.-comentó Hubbard.- Es una pena que no sepa la verdad sobre su hermano.  
  
-¿Algún día descubrirá...? ya sabe usted que.-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Será muy tarde para ese momento...Además, no debe saberlo...pues con la destrucción del MO-V daremos un paso importante rumbo al a Tierra y ella es sólo una jugada de desesperación..-dijo.  
  
-Lo entiendo.-respondió Rose.-Ella atará los corazones de la gente de las colonias a Neo Oz...  
  
-Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es que esa niña salga victoriosa en al batalla e ir preparando la C-653045 para atacar.  
  
Rose dio las ordenes para preparar a la C-653045 lo más pronto posible.  
  
"Una mente y corazón tan golpeado por la vida es muy fácil de manejar..." pensó Hubbard.  
  
Mientras el MO-V seguí construyendo lo más rápido el cañón de rayo, solo esperaban a los científicos ajustarán la potencia del cañón, los científicos habían salido de la colonia L2 después de entregar a los pilotos sus respectivos gundams.  
  
-Nos acaban de informar que la nave de los ingenieros se acerca al angar 3.- informó un oficial.  
  
-En cuanto lleguen quiero hablar con ellos, debo darles los detalles del tipo de carga que tiene que tener el cañón.-dijo Zechs.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo el oficial y salió.  
  
Mientras en al colonia L2, se vive en la gente un pánico debido a la amenaza de guerra. Los pilotos representaban la única ofensiva, además de los suits enviados del MO-V, en contra de las tropas y ellos estaban listos.  
  
-¿Tenemos algún plan?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Destruir a todos los mobile suits.-dijo Wufei.  
  
-Bueno...podemos enfocarnos en evitar que entren en la colonia y evitar matar soldados.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que hacen y todavía hay que salvarlos?-reclamó enojado Wufei (N/a: Ay, Wufei u_u).  
  
-No debemos matar.-comentó Duo.  
  
-Las tropas están entrando al área restringida.-informó Trowa.  
  
-Bien, vámonos.-dijo Duo alegremente.  
  
Némesis iba al cabeza y dio el mensaje de Advertencia a la colonia, seguida por los mobile dolls.  
  
-Habla Ann Iwakura, coronel de Neo Oz. Dejen las armas y entreguen la colonia a nuestra excelencia.  
  
-¡Eso jamás!-gritó Duo piloteando su gundam seguido por los demás y las tropas de las Naciones Mundiales.  
  
-¡Primera línea de mobile Dolls! ¡Ataquen!-ordenó Ann.  
  
Comenzó la fiera batalla entre ambos bandos, los mobile suits del MO-V se encargaba nde proteger a la colonia, mientras los gundams atacaban.  
  
-Son el Deathscythe...Altron...Heavyarms....Sandrock...son más fuertes de lo que pensaba. -decía Ann.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L1, Hubbard miraba con enojo que las tropas aún no consiguieran acercarse lo suficiente para tomar la colonia.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-exclamaba.-¿Por qué no se han acercado lo suficiente a la colonia?  
  
-Espero que pueda derrotar a los gundams...-pedía Rose.  
  
-¿Cómo están programados los mobile dolls?  
  
-Están programados para atacar los suits de enemigo, excelencia.-respondió un oficial.  
  
-Bien, quiero que añadan un nuevo blanco.-dijo Hubbard con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
Rose miró con angustia a Hubbard, probablemente ya sabía cual sería el nuevo blanco de los mobile dolls.  
  
Mientras en el área de la colonia L2, se seguía viviendo una frenética batalla, aunque al parecer Ann, ya había predicho una derrota.  
  
-Sigan combatiendo a los suits del enemigo, ¡yo lucharé con los gundams!- ordenó.  
  
-Bien, ¡Ann Iwakura!-exclamó Wufei.-¡Te reto!  
  
-Wufei Chang...-susurró Ann.  
  
-¡Vamos Nataku!-gritó Wufei abalanzándose con su suit contra Némesis.  
  
Némesis resistió el ataque y Wufei se sentía complacido. Comenzó a atacar con la lanza de Altron mientras Némesis contraatacaba con su espada. Némesis disparaba con su cañón mientras Wufei atacaba con los brazos extensibles de Nataku.  
  
-Vaya, parece que Wufei irrealmente tiene ganas de matar a esa niña.- comentó Duo.  
  
-Bien, quedan muy pocos mobile dolls y cre oque los suits piloteados por soldados entrarán en acción. -dijo Trowa.  
  
-Aún no hemos terminado, tenemos que evitar que entren en la colonia.-dijo Quatre.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L1, Hubbard al no ver progreso en la toma de la colonia, llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.  
  
-Bien, cambien a los mobile dolls hacia el nuevo blanco: la colonia L2.- ordenó.  
  
-¡Excelencia!-exclamó Rose.-¡No lo haga! Debemos colonizar a las colonias sin meter a civiles en batallas.  
  
-En la nueva era que surgirá, no necesitaremos a las personas que se opongan a nosotros, es hora de quitar lo inservible. ¡Vamos!-gritó.  
  
Los pocos mobile dolls que quedaban tomaron la orden y comenzaron a atacar la colonia a gran velocidad.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamaron los cuatro pilotos gundam.  
  
-Están...atacando a la colonia...-susurró Ann.  
  
Ann rápidamente se puso en comunicación con Hubbard, para pedirle una explicación sobre la acción tomada. Fue un impulso de su corazón.  
  
-¡Excelencia! ¿Qué clase de acción es esta?-preguntó.  
  
-Sólo estoy llevando acabo nuestros ideales.-respondió.  
  
-¿Nuestros ideales?-replicó.-Mis ideales no son la destrucción de las colonias.  
  
-Es hora de limpiar el espacio de los rebeldes.-explicó.-En la nueva era no debe haber este tipo de problemas.  
  
-¡Usted aún no me ha entendido...!-exclamó Ann antes de cortar la comunicación.  
  
-Tu eres la que no entiendes...-susurró Rose.  
  
Ann estaba molesta por la decisión tomada por Hubbard y meditó por unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Veía como los gundams luchaban por llegar a los mobile dolls pero no lo lograrían. Dirigió a Némesis hacía los mobile dolls con mayor velocidad y pasando rápidamente a los gundams.  
  
-¿Qué planea?-preguntó Trowa.  
  
Ann comenzó a luchar contra los mobile dolls y destruyéndolos para que no atacaran a la colonia. Los gundams llegaron y acabaron con los restantes. Incluso los soldados estaban asombrados por la acción tomada.  
  
Después de la destrucción de los mobile dolls, los gundams se pusieron en guardia para luchar contra Némesis. Ann los miró con tristeza y dio una orden:  
  
-Retirada.  
  
Muchos soldados protestaron.  
  
-Coronel, déjenos luchar.  
  
-No, esto no tiene sentido. No me hagan repetir de nuevo.  
  
Las tropas se retiraron del área de la colonia L2, dirigiéndose a la L1. Los soldados de la Nación Mundial festejaban la victoria, mientras los pilotos de los gundams se quedaron serios por la acción de Ann, a excepción de Wufei, quién tenía ganas de seguir a Némesis.  
  
-¡Maldita niña! ¡Cuándo me vuelva a ver, sabrá quién soy!-exclamaba.  
  
-Ann Iwakura luchó por proteger a la colonia...-murmuró Quatre.  
  
-Lo sé... ¿qué diablos está pensando?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-Lo único que podemos agradecerle es que destruyó a los mobile dolls, que bueno que no destruyeron a la colonia...-comentó Trowa. -Vamos al MO-V.  
  
-Entendido.-respondió Duo.  
  
Mientras, Hubbard no cabía del enojo por la derrota, gracias a esto, los ánimos de la gente aumentarían y Neo Oz perdería poder.  
  
-Esa niña...-decía con enojo.-me puede dar la victoria con una sola orden...pero a un precio muy caro.  
  
-Excelencia...-murmuraba Rose.  
  
-Pronto llegará la hora, Rose.-le dijo.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
Mientras, en el convoy con lo suits restantes y Némesis se dirigía la colonia L1, no se pudieron evitar comentarios.  
  
-¿Por qué, coronel?  
  
-¡Podíamos haber ganado!  
  
-Escuchen,-dijo Ann.- era una batalla en vano y no iba a dejar que murieran. Además, no debemos atacar a civiles y eso incluye a la colonia.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estábamos derrotados! ¿No lo entienden?  
  
-¿Qué debemos entender?-preguntó un soldado.  
  
-El poder de los gundam.....-finalizó.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora: Ò.Ó que tal les pareció?? Qué tal el YAOI???? xD es al primera vez que escribo algo así...Si preguntan que pasó después de que Trowa y Quatre se quedaron en el cuarto...pues echen a volar la imaginación!!! ^^' O_o Bueno, ya era hora que Mariemeia tuviera su momento de ser el centro de atracción ^__^ ;_; viva!!!!!! Heero ya no esta en coma!!!!!! Pero aún no despierta xD Sin embargo, queda una duda: que fue lo que realmente le pasó al hermano de Ann? O_o  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Kathy: Gracias x tu review y te aseguro que no van a convocación de espiritus... xD A Quatre lo odio porque es bien debilucho y un tanto patético y por eso me cae mal...ok, pues como dije...en el próximo cap se revela todo y será el principio del final O_o y espero tu opinión del 3x4 ^_~  
  
En el siguiente capitulooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Después de la construcción del cañón más rápida del oeste...pues...de nuevo...batalla en el espacio .-. xD que productiva soy y la verdad no se muy bien lo que vaya a pasar...pero pronto, a Ann la obligarán a dar un paso muy importante que será clave en lo que vaya a pasar. La lela vuelve a las andadas y esta vez...!!!! Tendrá una parte de protagonico o_O ¡Oh Dios!!!! Si no me enredo con la historia, damas, caballeros, chiquillos y chiquillas y todos los que leen esto, se dará la revelación más importante de todas!!!! Pero lo malo es que la lela se va a llevar el crédito _ y con esta revelación...!!! no puedo decir más!!!! Heero ya va andar despierto, eh? 


	9. La Desgracia de la guerra

Capitulo 9  
  
La desgracia de la guerra  
  
Relena se encontraba en el puerto espacial para reunirse con Noin y Sally quienes le ayudarían a encontrar la información sobre Karen Iwakura para llevársela a Heero. Sentía que si le ayudaba a Heero, él estaría feliz (N/a: claro, seguro...).  
  
-Señorita Relena, perdón por hacerla esperar.-dijo Noin.  
  
-No te preocupes, Noin, lo más importante es buscar a Karen Iwakura.-dijo Relena.  
  
-¿Tienen alguna idea de donde empezar?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Podemos llegar a la oficina de los preventivos y utilizar la base de Datos.-comentó Noin.  
  
-Buena idea.-reafirmó Sally.  
  
Después de lidiar un poco con los supervisores de la oficina de los preventivos, lograron acceder a la base de datos y comenzar la búsqueda de Karen Iwakura.  
  
Los pilotos de los gundams fueron al MO-V para ver a Heero y dar cuentas a Zechs, quien ya se había recuperado y había comenzado a ver al nuevo Wing Zero. Los pilotos estaban contentos de que Heero ya hubiera despertado.  
  
Los científicos habían estado trabajando arduamente en el cañón que les había pedido Zechs.  
  
-A este chico le gustan los cañones.-dijo en tono burlón el profesor G.  
  
-Jejeje.-tiene razón dijo el profesor S.-¿Dónde esta J?  
  
-Fue a ya sabes donde...-respondió G.-Bien, sigamos trabajando en estos últimos detalles.  
  
-Entendido.-respondieron los demás científicos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡HEEERRRRRRROOOOO!!!!-gritó Duo.- ¡Qué bueno que ya estas mejor!  
  
Heero no dijo nada solo miro a Duo por un momento y volvió a ver la cabina de Wing Zero.  
  
-No ha cambado en nada.-dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
Wufei seguía molesto y con ganas de salir a luchar con Nataku para demostrarle a esa niña quien era. Le había lastimado el orgullo el hecho que ella protegió a la colonia.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuándo vea a esa niña le mostraré quien soy!-exclamaba.  
  
-Cálmate, Wufei.-decía Quatre.  
  
-Lo más importante ahora es mantener esta ofensiva para que Neo Oz no agrande sus dominios.-comentó Trowa.  
  
-Tienes razón.-dijo Quatre.-Además, deberíamos encontrar la forma de sacarlos de la colonia L1.  
  
-Será más difícil, podrían usar a la misma colonia de escudo.-dijo Duo.-Y creo que Heero tiene deudas pendientes con la piloto de Némesis.  
  
Todos miraron a Heero, quien pudo sentir las miradas, así que decidió no prestarles atención. Duo se empezó a reír con la actitud de Heero, con lo que se ganó el golpe con una llave que él le había lanzado. Todos decidieron ir a descansar y comer algo para prepararse en caso de una emergencia.  
  
-Estamos demasiado confiados...-murmuró Heero.-Neo Oz puede que tenga un disparo extra.  
  
-Tienes razón.-dijo Zechs quien había llegado al lugar.  
  
-Zechs...-murmuró Heero con enojo, tal vez porque este aún no aceptaba la derrota.  
  
-Heero...-murmuró Zechs, pensando en como Relena seguía a un tipo tan extraño y sobrehumano.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Heero mientras chequeaba la cabina del piloto.  
  
-Es impresionante la forma en la cual te has recuperado...Hace días te creíamos muerto...-dijo Zechs.  
  
-Probablemente eso era lo que querías, ¿no?-preguntó Heero fríamente.  
  
-Tal vez...-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.-Pero por el momento hay algo más importante que debo decirte.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-El cañón del MO-V esta listo y haremos una propuesta directa de ataque a Neo Oz, su deber será atraer a los suits al blanco psra eliminarlos.  
  
-Con que sigues pensando en que la mejor forma de obtener la paz, es la destrucción completa del enemigo.-comentó Heero.  
  
-Yo difiero mucho con las ideas del pacifismo que Relena tanto respalda...No es mi estilo...-dijo.  
  
-Las ideas de Relena son muchas veces una fantasía...es por eso que el único camino que tengo es luchar.-dijo Heero.  
  
-¿Seguirás matando gente?-preguntó Zechs en forma retadora.  
  
-No...-murmuró.  
  
Mientras, en la colonia L1. Ann recibía una amonestación por la derrota, debido a que la conquista de la colonia L2 era un paso importante.  
  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste perder?!-exclamaba Hubbard.  
  
-Hice todo lo posible excelencia...pero era predecible esta derrota...  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Rose.  
  
-El poder de los gundams supera fácilmente a cualquier tipo de mobile suit, así que no debería asombrarle.-explicó Ann.  
  
-¡Pero tú tienes a Némesis!-exclamó furioso Hubbard.  
  
-Némesis es muy poderoso...lo sé...pero de todas formas el poder de los gundams unidos es mucho.-dijo Ann.  
  
-Bien, bueno...eso ya no importa.-dijo Hubbard y le mostró unos documentos sobre el MO-V.-Nu7estro nuevo objetivo es el MO-V, aquí es donde se encuentra reunido todo el poder militar de la Tierra, debemos destruirlo ¿entendido? Será un ataque sorpesa y las unidades ya se están moviendo hacia allá.  
  
Ann guardó silencio y salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación. Ann sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta en proteger la colonia, pero no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Hubbard, pues en parte el objetivo de Neo Oz era la libertad y protección de las colonias, por el momento debía preocuparse por le ataque al MO-V y darse prisa por alcanzar a las unidades.  
  
Mientras en la base de los preventivos de la colonia L3, Noni y Sally buscan información.  
  
-Esto es difícil.-comentó Sally.  
  
-No hay mucha información.-decía Noin.-Aquí hay una dirección, probablemente es donde debemos a empezar a buscar.-dijo mientras la anotaba.  
  
Fueron al lugar que indicaba la base de datos, pensando que encontrarían una casa, lo que encontraron fue un edificio quemado y abandonado.  
  
-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Eso parece.-comentó Sally.  
  
Noin y Sally entraron armadas con miedo de que encuentren a alguien, pero el edificio estaba solo. Se encontraba abandonado, parecía un laboratorio de mobile suits. No había energía eléctrica.  
  
-Bien, comencemos a buscar.-indicó Sally.  
  
Buscaron durante un rato por el lugar, no encontraron mucho. Sally trataba de conectar la energía eléctrica. Noin encontró cartuchos de bala vacíos así como marcas de disparos. Relena se fue a una oficina oscura y se puso a buscar en los cajones, para su sorpresa encontró unas fotografías.  
  
-Ellos son Karen y sus hijos.-dijo una voz.  
  
La voz le sacó un gran susto a Relena que gritó trayendo consigo a Noin y a Sally.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Relena?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Perdón por asustarla.-dijo otra vez la voz. Era el doctor J.  
  
-¿Doctor J?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-La historia es larga, si me permiten reconectaré la energía eléctrica y les contaré.  
  
El doctor J en poco tiempo reconectó la energía y las luces se encendieron, logrando dar una mejor vista de lo que se encontraba en el lugar. Entraron a otra oficina donde había sillas y se sentaron.  
  
-¿Usted conocía a Karen Iwakura?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Claro, era mi hija.  
  
Noin, Relena y Sally quedaron asombradas con esa revelación. Relena tiró por accidente las fotos, las cuales el doctor J recogió.  
  
-Cómo pasa el tiempo...-dijo con nostalgia.  
  
-¿Quiénes son los pequeños?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Ann y Heero.-respondió el doctor J.  
  
-¿Se refiere a Ann Iwakura, verdad?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Así es, esta pequeña se convirtió en el arma principal de Neo Oz.  
  
-¿Y dónde esta su hermano?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Míralo bien.-dijo el doctor J dándole la foto.  
  
Relena tomó la foto y miró la cara del niño detenidamente. Se le hacía familiar...como si no fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Era mirada...  
  
-Este niño...-murmuró Relena.  
  
-Supongo que tienes la impresión de haberlo visto antes, es Heero.  
  
-¿Heero?-repitieron las tres.  
  
-Así es, el piloto del Wing Zero.  
  
Después de estar por un rato asombradas ni poderlo creer, Relena miraba una y otra vez la foto, no había duda era la misma cara y la mirada calculadora y fría.  
  
-Pero...eso no es posible...Heero creció con Odin Lowe.-indicó Noin.  
  
-Eso parecía...Odin adoptó a Heero poco después del ataque que él había planeado contra la colonia. Ese día, el hermano de Ann desapareció y Odin lo encontró.  
  
-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Claro, Heero vivió por cinco años como Odin Lowe Jr., vivió con la hija biológica de Lowe, Rose.  
  
-Rose, ¿la mano derecha de Hubbard?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Así es...me preguntó como se alió con él...-dijo el doctor J.-Pero por el momento eso no viene al caso.  
  
-Un momento, si usted sabía que Heero era este niño, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a la doctora Karen?-preguntó Relena con cierto enojo.  
  
-Yo mismo no lo sabía hasta hacerle un examen médico, una prueba de sangre me ayudó a saber que el era el pequeño Heero, por eso también sugerí el uso de ese nombre.-contestó.-Si le decía a Karen lo más probable es que la operación Meteoro hubiera fallado, Heero era una pieza importante...  
  
-Entiendo...-dijo Relena.  
  
-Además, Heero no las recordaba... -dijo el doctor J.  
  
-¿No las recordaba?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Después de que me enteré de que era el hijo de Karen, le hice algunas preguntas de su pasado pero no muy directas....su familia...hermanos...No recordaba nada solo a partir de cuando Odin lo encontró...  
  
-Es muy triste...-dijo Relena.  
  
-Doctor J, ¿sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Karen?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-Nadie deja descansar en paz a mi hija...-comentó el doctor J.  
  
-¿Esta muerta?-balbuceó Sally.  
  
-El mismo día en que empezó la operación Meteoro, ella fue asesinada por Quinze mientras protegía su hija para que no la mataran.  
  
-¿Por qué la mataron?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Ella fue quien cambió los fundamentos de la operación Meteoro, decidió atacar bases militares de Oz y la Alianza en vez de lanzar las colonias contra la Tierra.  
  
-Dio su vida por proteger a su hija y a la Tierra.-murmuró Relena.  
  
-Así es....pero a la vez, mandó a su única hija a un cruel destino...-dijo el doctor J.-Si esa niña ejecuta la operación Imperial será el fin de la Tierra.  
  
-¿Operación Imperial?-preguntó Sally.  
  
-Némesis tiene un sistema de poder diferente al de los demás gundams, tiene un autodetonador más fuerte.-explicó el doctor J.-Muy similar al del bloque que se iba a estrellar contra la Tierra.  
  
-Si esa chica autodetona el gundam será el fin para la Tierra. ¿Cómo podemos evitar eso?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-La única forma de hacerlo es desarmando el sistema de poder.-dijo el doctor J.  
  
-Eso será imposible, tendría que rendirse.-dijo Sally.  
  
-Así es, la única forma es que se entregue.-respondió el doctor J.-Pero deben decirle esto a los pilotos gundam.  
  
-Me pregunto como reaccionará Heero...-murmuró Relena.  
  
-No.-dijo el doctor J.-Heero no debe saber nada, lo único que harían sería confundirlo.  
  
-El doctor J tiene razón, señorita Relena, debemos irnos.-indicó Noin.  
  
-Antes, tengo que hacer algo en la colonia.-indicó Relena.  
  
-Bien, yo tengo que informar a Zechs sobre esto, para que avise a los pilotos claro sin decirle nada a Heero.-dijo Sally.  
  
-Te ayudaré con el informe.-dijo Noin.-Señorita Relena, ¿a dónde irá?  
  
-No te preocupes, Noin. ¿Doctor J, me puede llevar a un lugar?-preguntó Relena.  
  
-Por supuesto.-contestó.  
  
Mientras en el MO-V, Zechs estaba en estado se shock, no había otra forma de decirlo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con la información que le estaba enviando Sally y mientras hablaba con Noin.  
  
-¿Ese tipo tuvo una madre?-preguntó Zechs.  
  
-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas, Zechs?-preguntó Noin molesta.  
  
-Siempre creí que era un experimento genético.-dijo.  
  
-No es gracioso, Zechs. ¿Entendiste? No debes decirle nada a Heero.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Cortó la comunicación con Noin e indicó a un oficial que trajera a los cuatro pilotos. Heero no les prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado con se Wing Zero. Después de que llegaran un poco preocupados, pues pensaban que Neo Oz estaba atacando. Estaban de pie.  
  
-Bien, les sugiero que se sienten, pues lo que están a punto de escuchar puede que les asombre...-dijo Zechs.  
  
Quatre y Trowa se sentaron pero Duo y Wufei no, esperaban a que comience Zechs. Después de que Zechs explicó todo lo que le había dicho Noin , la respuesta que obtuvo fueron caras llenas de sorpresa, incredulidad y en el caso de Duo, que no le respondieran las piernas.  
  
-¿Qué...esa niña es hija de Heero Yuy??-balbuceó Duo.  
  
Wufei no dijo nada, solo tenía una cara llena de asombro.  
  
-Es muy triste la historia.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-Sí...pero ahora Neo Oz tiene una gran oportunidad.-dijo Trowa.-Con decir que tiene a la hija legítima de aquel líder, en sólo segundos tomará a las colonias.  
  
-Bien, hay que decirle esto a Heero, para que este informado.-dijo Duo.  
  
-No.-ordenó Zechs.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Duo.  
  
-Falta un dato muy importante...-dijo Zechs.  
  
Cuando dijo que Ann era hermana de Heero, ahora ni Wufei aguantó su seriedad y dejó una expresión de asombro y Duo casi se desmaya.  
  
-¿Heero tiene...una hermana?-repitió Duo.  
  
-Ahora que lo menciona, ambos tienen gran parecido...-comentó Quatre.  
  
-Ahora entiendo por qué no debemos decirle nada, lo confundiríamos.-dijo Trowa.  
  
-Son hermanos...y fueron separados por al desgracia de la guerra...-murmuró Zechs.-Esa niña busca venganza como yo una vez la busqué...  
  
-Bien...lo único que podemos hacer es evitar por todos los medios matarla sólo derrotarla...-dijo Wufei.-Así después de esto, ambos podrán reencontrarse...  
  
-Wufei...-murmuró Quatre asombrado por la profundidad de las palabras del piloto de Nataku.  
  
-Quién diría que Wufei tenía su corazoncito...-dijo Duo.  
  
-¡Cállate Maxwell!-exclamó Wufei enojado con al burla.  
  
Wufei salió de la oficina dando un portazo, deteniéndose un poco después sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
"Ustedes no saben que es perder a alguien a quién se ama...Merian..." pensó con amargura, recordando aquella chica.  
  
Heero venía llegando por le pasillo cuando vio a Wufei. Se le acercó (N/A: no va ha ver 1x5 Ò_Ó).  
  
-¿Para que los llamaron?-preguntó Heero.  
  
-Nada importante, sólo era un mensaje de bienvenida de Relena Peacecraft.- inventó Wufei sin perder la calma.  
  
-Ah...ya veo.-respondió Heero no muy convencido.  
  
En ese momento, salieron los demás pilotos que no tenián la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Heero decidió preguntar algo para que tal vez dijeran la verdad.  
  
-¿Qué tal les fue con el mensaje de Relena?-preguntó.  
  
-¿Mensaje de Relena?-repitió Duo incrédulo.  
  
Quatre vio las señas que hacía Wufei para que los demás les siguieran la corriente.  
  
-Pues...fue muy conmovedor, ¿verdad, Trowa?-dijo Quatre.  
  
-Sí...muy conmovedor...-dijo Trowa algo despistado.-¿Verdad, Duo?  
  
-Sí...la verdad me dieron ganas de llorar...-dijo en un tono poco creíble.  
  
De regreso a la colonia L3, el doctor J lleva a Relena al lugar que ella le pidió: el cementerio de la colonia.  
  
-Es muy apreciado de tu parte.-agradeció el Doctor J.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...-dijo Relena cargando un ramo de flores blancas.  
  
Llegaron al cementerio y encontraron la tumba de Karen Iwakura, estaba un poco descuidad y al lado se encontraba la de Ann. Relena colocó las flores y miro la tumba por un momento.  
  
-Debió ser triste para ella perder a Heero.-dijo Relena rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Fue muy triste....cayó en depresión y lo único que la sacó adelante fue Ann.-dijo el doctor.  
  
-Debo hacer todo lo posible para que Ann deje las armas y pueda reencontrase con Heero. -Dijo Relena con determinación.-Tengo que hacerlo para que su alma descanse en paz y pueda ver que sus hijos ya están juntos de nuevo.  
  
-¿Está segura, señorita Relena?-preguntó el doctor.  
  
-Estoy segura que podré hacerlo.-dijo Relena.  
  
-Bien, si esa es su decisión, no la detendré.-comentó el doctor.-Estoy seguro que Karen estaría feliz.  
  
En esos momentos llegaron Noin y Sally después de haber ido a hablar con Zechs sobre lo que habían descubierto. Relena les explicó donde estaban y ellas también aceptaron ayudarla.  
  
-Bien, nos quedaremos unos días en esta colonia.-dijo Sally.  
  
Mientras, en el MO-V. Zechs planea ir a la Tierra para arreglar unos asuntos en el reino de Sank ya que no hay nadie de al familia realy ver a Marie, dejando a cargo a un teniente de alto rango pero muy joven.  
  
-Bien, el cañón esta listo, si Neo Oz ataca, úsalo.-ordenó Zechs.  
  
-Entendido.-respondió.  
  
Zechs se fue dejando a los pilotos seguir trabajando en las reparaciones de sus Gundams.  
  
-Cómo deseo que todo esto termine...-murmuró en la nave espacial a la Tierra.  
  
Varias horas después de la partida de Zechs hacía la Tierra, la zona del MO- V parecía tranquila, hasta que un radar dio una señal de alarma.  
  
-¡Teniente! 50 unidades de Neo Oz se acercan al área del MO-V.  
  
-¿Cuántos mobile suits por unidad?-preguntó.  
  
-10 por cada una, un total de 500 y un mobile suit no identificado...- informó.  
  
-Bien, es Némesis.-dijo.- ¡Llamen a los pilotos gundam y preparen a las unidades! -Ordenó.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en disparar el cañón?  
  
-Alrededor de 50 minutos.  
  
-Bien, que comiencen a cargarlo.-ordenó.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Los gundams seguidos por las unidades Leo y Tauro salieron del MO-V y comenzaron la ofensiva contra las unidades de Neo Oz. Némesis estaba en la primera línea de la ofensiva. Wing Zero del lado del MO-V.  
  
Ambos bandos dieron al orden del ataque y comenzó la masacre. Heero rápidamente se dirigió a Némesis.  
  
-¡Ann Iwakura!-exclamó Heero.  
  
-Heero Yuy...¿ o más bien Odin Lowe Jr?-exclamó.  
  
Ambos suits comenzaron una reñida batalla en el espacio. Tanto Némesis como Wing Zero eran lo bastante fuertes, por lo que Wufei se quedó con las ganas de matar a Ann, pero había cambiado de opinión después de lo que Zechs le había dicho.  
  
-¡Ríndete!-le ordenó Heero.  
  
-Eso nunca...murmuró Ann.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ambos habían entrado al blanco del cañón de rayo.  
  
-Némesis y Wing Zero están en el blanco.-informó un oficial.  
  
-Bien, prepara una catapulta para un leo.  
  
-¿Qué planea teniente?-preguntó el oficial.  
  
-La destrucción de Némesis.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
El cañón estaba listo para disparar, ninguno de los pilotos se había percatado de eso. Némesis y Wing Zero luchaban con todas sus fuerzas y la catapulta del Leo estaba lista. Fue cuando Wufei vio las intenciones de disparar el cañón.  
  
"¡El cañón será disparado!" pensó Wufei y vio que en el blanco estaba Némesis y Wing Zero.  
  
Se encontraba lejos de ellos pero se disparó para alcanzarlos.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Wufei?-preguntó Duo asombrado.  
  
Mientras en el MO-V ya todo estaba listo para disparar el cañón.  
  
-El cañón fue cargado al 100%, listo para disparar.-informó un oficial.  
  
-Bien, disparen la catapulta y disapren el cañón.-ordenó el teniente.  
  
El cañón comenzó a reunir energía y se accionó el cañón, cuando Wufei ya estaba muy cerca. Usando los brazos extensibles de Nataku, apartó a Wing Zero del blanco y empujó a Némesis hacía el otro extremo fuera del blanco. Wufei parecía haberlo logrado.  
  
-¿Eh?-murmuró al ver al Leo dirigirse a Némesis, empujándolo del nuevo al blanco.-¿Qué?  
  
-¡El cañón!-exclamó Quatre.- ¡Esta siendo disparado!  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamaron Trowa y Quatre.  
  
El rayo del cañón alcanzó a Némesis y destruyó parte del brazo extensible de Nataku. Némesis no soportó el impacto y fue empujado lejos del área del MO-V. Algunas unidades que transportaban mobile suits de Neo Oz fueron destruidas.  
  
-¿Qué planeas, Wufei?-preguntó rápidamente Heero.  
  
Wufei quedó en silencio y no encontraba las palabras o que decirle a Heero. Se le ocurrió algo.  
  
-Pensé...que así destruiría a Némesis.-dijo.  
  
-Tengo una misión muy importante, Wufei y esa es no destruir a Némesis.- explicó Heero.  
  
-Ah...eso no lo sabía.-finalizó Wufei dirigiendo a Nataku al MO-V para ser reparado.  
  
En la colonia L1, Hubbard y Rose miraban sorprendidos el resultado de la batalla. Rose no titubeó ni un segundo en enviar una cuadrilla para que encontraran a Némesis.  
  
-Se acabó.-murmuró Hubbard.  
  
-¿Qué dice excelencia?-preguntó de nuevo Rose.  
  
-Ha llegado la hora, Rose.-indicó.- Es hora de hacer nuestra jugada magistral.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Al llegar al MO-V, los cuatro pilotos temían lo peor acerca de la piloto de Némesis. Wufei se sentía peor ya que podría haberla salvado, no podía ni siquiera mirar de nuevo a Heero. Sentía de alguna forma, que todo había sido su culpa...Heero n ose encontraba con ellos en ese momento.  
  
-Ya, vamos Wufei, no fue tu culpa.-decía Duo tratando de animarlo.  
  
Duo ya había ido a gritarle a quién había dado la orden y le dijo de hasta de que se iba a morir.  
  
-...-Wufei no le respondió.  
  
-Si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes, podríamos haber hecho algo más para salvarla.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-No creo que este muerta.-comentó Trowa.  
  
-Tienes razón, Heero se autodetonó en Siberia y vivió para decir como duele...-dijo Duo.  
  
-Se supone que Némesis tiene un centro de poder superior o igual al de un bloque de Libra, ¿no?-explicó Trowa.-No vimos ninguna explosión.  
  
-Eso significa que...-comenzó Quatre. -Aquí unidad de búsqueda 002, hemos encontrado a Némesis.-informó un oficial.  
  
-Bien, tráiganla a la colonia L1.-ordenó Rose.-¿Cómo se encuentra el estado del mobile suit? ¿Y la coronel?  
  
-No tiene la parte inferior a partir de la cabina del piloto y los brazos están en muy mal estado.-informó.-Es una suerte que no haya explotado...La coronel aún respira pero tiene diversas heridas en el cuerpo y esta inconciente.  
  
-Bien, dense prisa.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Rose llevó a los mejores doctores al hospital donde recibirían a Ann. Ann seguía inconsciente pero aún tenía grabado en su memoria quien deseaba salvarle la vida.  
  
-Quiero que prepares todo para el gran anuncio, lo más rápido posible, para que cuando Ann despierte ya este todo listo.-indicó Hubbard.  
  
-¿También desea que prepare los mobile suits en la C-653045?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Sí, todo debe ser perfecto para este gran anuncio. Pronto las colonias nos darán el apoyo deseado...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Helloooooooooo!!!!!!! Qué tal les pareció????? Todo el argumento principal ha sido revelado y debo decirles que ya faltan pocos capítulos creo que unos 3 más. Espero que el final les guste... xD Como verán ya Hubbard esta harto de tanta derrota y dará el gran paso que es...un gran paso... xD Wufei estuvo + participativo en este cap y la verdad me conmovió un poco... ò_Ó pero la lela hizo algo muy protagonico!!!!!!! Que mal... U_U veré como me desquito...  
  
Gracias x el review a :  
  
Kathy: gracias por le consejo!!!!! Ahora espero poder recibir + reviews pero me alegra saber que alguien la lee. La lela me cae mal por una sola palabra: HEERO. La verdad, él necesita alguien mejor que Relena (sorry a los fans de ella... ¿habrá? sin ofender...u_u), me cae muy mal, tanto que cada vez que veo Endless Walts y Heero se desmaya y la lela lo cacha, golpeo todo lo que encuentro ^^'  
  
Proximo cap: ...será una sorpesa!!! Pero será muy interesante, se los aseguro.... 


	10. El nacimiento de una soberana

Capitulo 10  
  
El nacimiento de una soberana  
  
Mientras, en el MO-V se reparaban los daños sufridos en los gundams y ayudaban a los soldados heridos. Zechs había destituido al teniente que había dado la orden de disparar el cañón. Los pilotos analizaban otras formas de atacar a Neo Oz.  
  
-Tienen una fabrica de mobile suits en la colonia L1.-informaba Trowa.-Si lo destruimos probablemente disminuirá su fuerza  
  
-Bien, creo que podemos salir y destruirla.-dijo Duo.  
  
-En cuanto estén listos los gundams iremos, ¿vas, Wufei?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Nataku tardará más tiempo en ser reparado.-respondió Wufei.  
  
-¿Y tu, Heero?-preguntó Duo.  
  
-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...  
  
Después de haber tomado al decisión, fueron a descansar para cargar energía y esperar la reparación de los gundams.  
  
Heero se fue a su habitación a descansar, ya que estaba cansado por la batallas. Seguía pensando si la piloto de Némesis seguiría con vida, por extrañas razones, sentía que esperaba verla con vida.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido....tuvo un sueño...un sueño muy extraño...  
  
Se podía ver en una colonia...pero no había una guerra, todo se veía todo muy pacífico. Era un parque.  
  
Podía escuchar algunas risas y voces. Podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba.  
  
-¡Heero!  
  
Heero miró hacía donde lo llamaban y podía ver a una mujer joven, de cabello corto y oscuro como el de él. No podía distinguir su rostro.  
  
Venía con una niña pequeña que sonreía con mucha alegría y venía hacia él, tampoco podía ver su rostro, los veía borrosos....no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran.  
  
Heero se despertó con mucha tranquilidad como si aquello hubiera sido algo normal, pero le interesaba saber...quienes eran esas personas...  
  
Ann seguía en el hospital debido al gran impacto del cañón del MO-V, sus heridas no eran considerables debido a que Némesis entró en un modo de piloto automático para salvarla. Némesis había quedado un poco destruida pero rápidamente lo comenzaron a reparar.  
  
Ann al poco tiempo recupero el conocimiento pero no deseaba hablar con nadie, pues había sido derrotada y le costaba tiempo asimilarlo. El doctor le había pedido que descansara pero ella de inmediato replicó que no podía.  
  
Hubbard no podía creer que había asido derrotados por un solo disparo, estaba furioso, Rose trataba de calmarlo, pero la victoria contra el MO-V era importante como también lo era la conquista de la colonia L2.  
  
-¡¿Cómo pudo perder?!-exclamaba Hubbard.  
  
-Excelencia, cálmese.-pedía Rose.-Tiene aún una oportunidad para la victoria y creo que es tiempo de usarla.  
  
-Tienes razón, lleven a Ann a una habitación a solas.-ordenó Hubbard.- Es hora.  
  
Los oficiales llevaron a Ann a una habitación. Ella vestía su usual uniforme de comando lista, por lo que ella pensaba, un fuerte sermón sobre sus dos derrotas. No pudo atacar a la colonia L2 por una simple razón: algo en su corazón le dijo que no y decidió protegerla cuando a algunos mobile dolls les habían cambiado el blanco. Primero entró Rose, llevando una bandeja con té.  
  
-Ann, ¿cómo lo quieres?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-No, gracias.- contestó Ann.-No quiero.  
  
-Bien.-dijo Rose y salió.  
  
Un momento después entró Hubbard y tomó una taza de té.  
  
-¿Segura que no quieres té, Ann?  
  
-No tiene que ser tan amable conmigo, excelencia.-replicó Ann.-Sé lo que hice: tuve dos derrotas contra las Naciones...sería mejor que estuviera muerta...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que hubiera sido mejor dejarte morir?-dijo Hubbard.-Temo que te equivocas, te estamos protegiendo.  
  
-¿Protegiéndome?-repitió Noin.  
  
-Tal vez tú no deseas seguir los ideales de tu padre, pero tu propio corazón te traicionó, además tu madre sacrificó su vida por ti.-dijo Hubbard.-Te unió con los rebeldes...  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
  
-Muy fácil, Neo Oz te ha salvado y te está protegiendo, además de los ideales de tu padre...  
  
-Yo...  
  
En ese momento entró un grupo de soldados armados y se colocaron en puntos estratégicos de la habitación.  
  
-La declaración que se dirá ante el mundo y el espacio sobre quien eres estará llena de belleza y llegará al corazón de muchas personas y lucharemos por protegerte.  
  
-¡Nadie creerá esa tontería!-exclamó Ann.  
  
-No, yo digo que si lo harán por eso he decidido nombrarte representante en jefe de Neo Oz.  
  
-¡¿Representante en jefe?!-exclamó Ann sin poderlo creer.  
  
-Y luego de esa declaración, Neo Oz recibirá el apoyo de todas las colonias y el ideal de que las colonias estén unidas será realidad.-exclamó Hubbard.  
  
Ann miró con enojo a Hubbard y apretó sus puños y pensó por un momento, sacar su arma y eliminarlo. Pensaba hacerlo.  
  
-Tendrás el más alto rango.  
  
-No me importa el rango.-dijo Ann con frialdad.  
  
-No hay que decirte que tú y Neo Oz tienen que estar de acuerdo, ¿puedo contar contigo Ann? O más bien...la Reina Ann.  
  
-¡No acepto su oferta! No voy a desperdiciar la vida que dio mi madre para que yo viviera una vida normal.  
  
-Nosotros buscamos lo mismo.-dijo Hubbard.  
  
-No buscamos lo mismo, yo busco venganza.-dijo Ann sacando su arma.  
  
-Igual yo, sólo que usamos métodos diferentes.-dijo Hubbard caminando hacia Ann.-No es tarde para cambiar de opinión. Piénsalo, mientras tú meditas mucha gente muere.  
  
Los soldados miraron a Hubbard nerviosamente.  
  
-No lo haré...-dijo Ann sosteniendo el arma.-Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí.  
  
-Durante todo este tiempo he accedido a tus propuestas, pero esta vez yo lo haré a la fuerza.-hizo una señal a los soldados y estos apuntaron con sus armas a Ann.- A menos que la vida de tu madre dio no valga nada. Piénsalo... ¿aceptas?  
  
Ann no dijo nada y Hubbard salio de la habitación mientras los soldados seguían vigilando a Ann. Hubbard salió y Rose lo estaba esperando a fuera.  
  
-Bien, estamos apunto de hacer el último movimiento en nuestro camino a la victoria, ahora si comenzará al verdadera revolución, espero que no pongan resistencia, es hora de unir a las colonias contra la Tierra-comentó Hubbard.-Se supone que luchamos por los derechos de las colonias pero más bien por mi propio beneficio.  
  
-Si.-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.  
  
Un oficial llegó rápidamente para informar algo importante.  
  
-Los gundams están atacando al fabrica de mobile dolls, ¿dónde esta la coronel?-dijo.  
  
-La coronel está ocupada, de hecho, ya no es la coronel, ahora es la representante en jefe.-dijo Hubbard.-Rose, encárgate.  
  
-Si, excelencia.-dijo Rose.-Envíen cinco tropas de mobile dolls, aunque tenemos la derrota asegurada. Muevan todos los suits posibles.  
  
-Si.-dijo el oficial y se retiró.  
  
Mientras afuera, los gundams luchaban contra los mobile dolls.  
  
-¿Qué pasará si encontramos a Némesis?-exclamó Duo.  
  
-Trataremos de no luchar contra el e intentar convencer a Ann para que se rinda.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-¿Crees que aceda tan fácilmente?-preguntó Trowa mientras se lanzaba contra los suits.  
  
-Tenemos que intentarlo...-murmuró Quatre.  
  
Mientras en la colonia L3, Relena junto con Noin y Sally se preparaban para volver a la Tierra.  
  
-Espero que no haya ninguna batalla cerca de aquí.-decía Sally.  
  
-Si eso pasara, tendríamos que detenerla.-comentó Relena. (N/a: ¬_¬ no sabes ni que te espera =P)  
  
-Saldremos esta misma noche, es más seguro no hay tantos movimientos como ha estas horas. -informó Noin.  
  
-Sólo espero que Ann recapacite y deje las armas.-murmuró angustiada Relena.  
  
-Si es tan fría como Heero eso será imposible, no dejará las armas hasta ver todo terminado. -dijo Sally.  
  
-Ya veremos, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.-respondió Noin.  
  
Hubbard caminaba tranquilamente en el edificio de la colonia L1 esperando que Rose le dijera que todo estaba listo, una vez hecho esto, fue de nuevo a ver a Ann, quien seguía rodeada de soldados armados.  
  
-¿Ya pensaste lo suficiente, Ann?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
-No tengo nada que pensar, porque no aceptaré.-dijo fríamente.  
  
-¿Te has puesto a pensar en las ventajas de esta acción?-le preguntó.  
  
-¿Ventajas?-repitió Ann.  
  
-Deseas vengar a tu hermano, si te convirtieras en la reina de las colonias, podrías ordenar la captura del piloto de Wing Zero.-explicó.  
  
-¿Ordenar la captura?-repitió.  
  
-Y podrías matarlo con tus propias manos.-finalizó con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.  
  
Ann se quedó callada, pensando en la propuesta que le habían hecho, era una excelente oportunidad, pero había mucho que arriesgar...no sabía que hacer. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y miró a Hubbard.  
  
-Acepto su proposición.  
  
-Excelente, entonces sígueme.  
  
Mientras en el MO-V, Zechs platicaba con Noin sobre lo ocurrido con Némesis.  
  
-¿No sabes si está viva o muerta?-preguntó inmediatamente Noin.  
  
-No... Envíe una tropa a buscarla pero no la encontramos.-dijo con algo de tristeza.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no les diste a todos la orden de no atacarla?  
  
-Cómo iba a saber que iban a atacarnos.-dijo Zechs en forma de defensa.  
  
-Bien, llegaremos al amanecer al MO-V. Cambio y fuera.-finalizó Noin.  
  
Zechs suspiró y se puso cómodamente en el sillón, cuando un teniente entró para darle un mensaje.  
  
-Teniente Zechs.-dijo saludándolo.-Es un mensaje de Neo Oz para la Tierra y las colonias.  
  
-¿Están rindiéndose?-murmuró Zechs.  
  
El mensaje comenzó a transmitirse tanto en la Tierra como el espacio, lo que causó sorpresa. Lady Une dejo a Marie por un segundo para ver con atención el comunicado. Ann era quien lo daba.  
  
"Nosotros somos Neo Oz, este mensaje es para exhortar a las colonias a luchar por nuestra independencia y declarar la guerra a las Naciones de la Tierra.  
  
Mi nombre Ann Yuy, la hija legitima de Heero Yuy."  
  
Todos los representantes y los colonos cayeron en una sorpresa, los más ancianos miraban con alegría a la niña, como si aquel gran líder hubiera vuelto a la vida.  
  
"Sólo quiero llevar acabo los ideales de independencia de mi padre y para eso, les pido que nos den su apoyo. Permitan que las tropas de Neo Oz lleguen a sus colonias.  
  
Exhorto a todos los colonos que no dejen salir de la colonia a aquellos que deseen ir a la Tierra, pues esta caería bajo mi poder. Gracias"  
  
Inmediatamente después de haber cortado el mensaje, los representantes de las colonias ofrecieron su apoyo a Neo Oz, pronto las tropas se movieron hacia las diferentes colonias.  
  
-Bien, esto era lo que quería.-dijo Hubbard de pie al lado del cómodo sillón donde estaba sentada Ann.  
  
-La colonia C-653045 esta lista para dirigirse a la Tierra.-informó Rose.  
  
-Bien, andando...  
  
Mientras, en la Tierra se vivía un ambiente de confusión debido al repentino anuncio de Neo Oz, los altos funcionarios se comenzaron a preocupar por la idea de que las colonias se levantaran en armas en contra de la Tierra.  
  
Milliardo se mostraba furioso en el MO-V después de este anuncio, esperaba que no siguiera otro acontecimiento pero ocurrió. Recibió un llamado de Lady Une.  
  
-La mansión presidencial de Rusia ha sido tomada por rebeldes de las colonias.-informó Lady Une.  
  
-¿Quieren llegar a esa cosa?-preguntó Milliardo.  
  
-El poder de destrucción que esta en ese cañón es muy fuerte, una vez que lo tomen tendrán a todo el mundo bajo su poder.-dijo Lady Une.  
  
-Bien...veremos que hacer...-dijo Milliardo.  
  
-Espero acabo de recibir un informe...-dijo Lady mientras recibía los papeles.-La nueva colonia C-653045 se esta...saliendo de su área de rotación.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó rápidamente Milliardo.  
  
-¡Se dirige al área del MO-V!-exclamó Lady.  
  
Milliardo llamó a un oficial y ordenó la evacuación del MO-V y que enviaran a todos los mobile suits disponibles a la base de Liberia, donde comenzaría la línea ofensiva para sacar a Neo Oz de la Tierra.  
  
-¿Y qué harás, Milliardo?-preguntó Lady.  
  
-Trataré de destruir sus tropas con el Tallgese.-respondió.- Y... Si la colonia es una amenaza para la Tierra la destruiré.  
  
-¿Dónde está Noin?  
  
-Siguen en la colonia L3, no sé como irán a salir de ahí...-dijo Zechs.  
  
-Según se, todos los puertos espaciales de las colonias están fuertemente vigilados...Noin lleva su Tauro, probablemente pondrán resistencia...  
  
-¡Probablemente serán atacadas!-dijo Zechs alarmado.-Veré que puedo hacer...  
  
-Entendido. Cambio y fuera.-dijo Lady.  
  
Zechs fue ha hablar con los pilotos gundam para pedirles un favor muy especial: que escoltaran la nave en que venía Relena.  
  
-Bien, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlas.-dijo Quatre.  
  
-¿Vas a ir, Heero?-preguntó Duo con una sonrisita.  
  
-No, Neo Oz se mueve hacía la Tierra y debo ir en caso de que planeen algo.- dijo Heero fríamente.  
  
En las colonias se vivía un ambiente de confusión, las tropas rápidamente se habían posicionado en los puertos espaciales y tenían una vigilancia constante sobre los colonos.  
  
Noin buscaba una forma de salir de la colonia L3, cosa que les costaría mucho trabajo realizar, ya que sólo contaban con un Tauro blanco, que ella había traído.  
  
-Si planeamos escapar, nuestra única forma de contraatacar es con ayuda de tu Tauro.-dijo Sally.  
  
-Lo sé, pero es una fuerza mínima para atacar...Pase lo que pase, tenemos que llevar a la señorita Relena a salvo a la Tierra.  
  
-Perdón por ser una carga para ustedes...-dijo Relena después de haber escuchado la conversación. (N/a: siempre eres una carga ¬_¬)  
  
-No se preocupe, señorita Relena, Ya verá que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.-Dijo Noin con dulzura. (N/a: o__O esto sonó muy Card Captor Sakura...)  
  
Relena sonrió por un momento. Luego se prepararon para salir de una forma nada legal, fuera de la colonia, sabían que tenían pocas posibilidades de salir desapercibidas. Sally entró como una oficial de Neo Oz y noqueó a los soldados que vigilaban el cuarto de control.  
  
-Esta muy tranquilo todo aquí, preparen la nave.-informó Sally a Noin.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo Noin.  
  
Noin y Relena entraron a la nave. Noin preparó a su Tauro y la nave. Después de reparar algunos explosivos, Sally se les unió. Relena se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.  
  
-Bien, salgamos antes que se percaten de todo...-dijo Sally con respiración agitada.  
  
-Sí.-finalizó Noin encendiendo la nave.  
  
Los soldados se dieron cuenta de la salida de la nave pero ya no pudieron detenerla.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe quienes iban?-preguntaron.  
  
-Hace poco se registró la entrada de tres terrícolas, deben ser ellos, con ellos se encuentra Relena Peacecraft.-Informaron. (N/a: se escuchó muy extraterrestre no? ^^')  
  
-Bien, tenemos al orden de destruir a todas las naves que salgan, envíen a los mobile dolls.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Noin había usado gran parte de la energía de la nave en el escape, y probablemente llegarían muy cerca del MO-V con la energía que tenían.  
  
-Bien, ahora debemos preocuparnos por los ataques del enemigo.-dijo Noin.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho: una tropa grande se aproxima hacía nosotros.-informó Sally.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Bien, iré a enfrentarlos.-dijo Noin.  
  
-Detente Noin.-suplicó Relena.-Podemos discutirlo con ellos, accederán y podremos detener esto.  
  
-Señorita Relena, ellos no quieren negociar, quieren destruirnos.-explicó Noin.-Lo lamento...Sally, lleva la nave al MO-V  
  
-...Noin...-murmuró Relena.  
  
Noin preparó su suit listo para combate y recibiría indicaciones de Sally. Era una tropa grande pero haría todo lo posible par dañar la mayor cantidad de suits, no deseaba destruirlos.  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado, Noin-dijo Sally.  
  
-Lo tendré.-dijo Noin lanzándose a la tropa.  
  
Los mobile dolls comenzaron su ataque al igual que Noin, quien no tenía ventaja contra la cantidad de suits además eran muy veloces. Noin pronto descubrió que no eran suits piloteados por personas sino eran mobile dolls, pero por más que intentaba no podía atacarlos de la forma en que ella quería. En poco tiempo su suit fue dañado rápidamente.  
  
-Dios...voy a morir aquí...-murmuró angustiada.  
  
Un mobile doll disparó y destruyó su brazo. Noin ya no tenía armas. Los mobile dolls se pusieron en formación para destruir al Tauro blanco. Noin sabía que su hora había llegado. Habían comenzado a cargar su rayo.  
  
-Zechs...-dijo en voz baja.  
  
Un mobile doll fue destruido. Noin levantó la vista para ver que era lo que la había salvado.  
  
-¡Los gundams han llegado a escoltarnos! -exclamó Sally en la nave lo que sorprendió a Relena.  
  
-¿Heero?-exclamó rápidamente Relena.  
  
-No, él no vino.-respondió Duo.-Bueno, más vale que salgan de aquí.  
  
-¡Señorita Noin! ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Sí...gracias Quatre...-murmuró.  
  
Quatre acercó a Sandrock y Trowa a Heavyarms para cargar el casi desruido Tauro a la nave, mientras Duo y Wufei se encargaban de destruir los suits.  
  
-Bien, este es el último.-dijo Wufei destruyendo a un suit.  
  
-Bien, volvamos a la Tierra antes de que esa niña la conquiste.  
  
El MO-V estaba casi abandonado. Sólo algunos soldados que acompañaban a Zechs. El radar del MO-V detectó algo.  
  
-Un objeto no identificado se esta acercando al área del MO-V.-informaron.- ¡Es enorme!  
  
-Es...es...¡La colonia c-653045!-exclamaron.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó inmediatamente Zechs.-Evacuen a todos los soldados, no podemos atacar.  
  
-Señor, ¿Qué hará?  
  
-Usaré el Tallgesse para destruir las tropas.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Sólo hagan lo que ordeno.  
  
La colonia C-653045 se acercaba a la Tierra, muy cerca del MO-V. En el área de control de la colonia, se encontraba Ann sentada en un cómodo sillón al alado de Rose y Hubbard.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos cerca de la Tierra, ahora desplieguen a las Tropas.  
  
-Entendido. Abriendo el puerto espacial 1.  
  
Las unidades comenzaron a desplazarse rumbo a la Tierra. No tenían obstáculo alguno o eso pensaba. De pronto, un suit no identificado apareció destruyendo a las primeras unidades.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Es el Tallgesse.-respondió Hubbard.-Ann ya sabes que hacer.  
  
-Sí.-dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar.  
  
Zechs destruía cuanto podía. Y se acercó lo suficiente para entablar comunicación.  
  
-Ríndanse, no me importa si tengo que destruir la colonia.-exclamó Zechs.  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Hubbard en forma retadora.-Entonces dispara...pero pronto descubrirás algo.  
  
Zechs cargó su rayo para destruir la colonia sin remordimiento. Cuando, Némesis apareció repentinamente frente a él, lo que le causó sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Zechs.  
  
-Si disparas destruirás a Némesis y la hija legitima de Heero Yuy será asesinada por un terrícola, ¿sabes lo que eso provocaría?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
Zechs no respondió pero si supo que pasaría: las colonias se levantarían en armas contra la Tierra como ya había ocurrido antes.  
  
-Ahora, déjanos el paso libre y sucumbe ante el poder de nuestra nueva reina.-finalizó Hubbard.  
  
Zechs dejó pasar a las tropas y unidades. Después de un momento, se disparó contra la Tierra, dejando a Ann un poco confusa.  
  
-Ann, destruye el MO-V.-ordenó Hubbard.  
  
-Sí.-respondió.  
  
Ann se acercó al MO-V y cargó su rayo. Tardó unos cuantos minutos y destruyó por completo al MO-V. El frente de batalla de las Naciones Mundiales había sido destruido.  
  
-Bien hecho, ahora, Ann regresa aquí para llevarte a la Tierra.-le ordenó Rose.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo con tristeza, tal vez en parte sentía lo mismo que Zechs al no poder proteger lo que tanto quería: a la tierra.  
  
Mientras en la nave que venía de la colonia L3, Noin hablaba con los pilotos desde la nave, cuando recibió el reporte de que el MO-V había sido destruido.  
  
-¿Y Zechs?-rápidamente preguntó.  
  
-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que está bien.-respondió Quatre.  
  
-Eso espero...-murmuró Noin, a quien le asustaba la idea de que Zechs estuviera muerto.  
  
-Bien, tenemos que dirigirnos a la Tierra, ya que los de Neo Oz ya están casi ahí.  
  
-Siento que...pronto acabará todo esto...-pensó Relena.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hello!!!!!!! ^^ Me han disculpar la tardanza de este episodio...no me sentía inspirada (nada mejor que ver Endless Walts en esos casos ^_^) pero bueno aquí esta!!!!! Ya falta poquito para acabar todo esto! Yo creo que 2 o 3 capitulos! ^^ Espero que Ann viva para estar con su querido y muy lindo hermano *¬* Fans de Heero! Ya tienen a su cuñada xD  
  
Gracias x el review a:  
  
Kathy: ^^que bueno que te esta gustando el Fic! Relena haciendo un exorcismo? Como que no le quedaría porque la historia es medio futurista...aunque no tanto... No puedo poner un 1x5 porque no le quedaría a la Trama @__@ sería difícil ponerlo...Saludos!!!  
  
Proximo cap:  
  
A ver...  
  
Supongo que Ann llega a la Tierra y comienza la guerra en Rusia. Neo Oz se posesiona de aquel legendario cañón del que habló la mamá de Ann. Ann y Heero se enfrentará ny todo parece decir que esta es la última batalla!!!! Ann descubrirá algo dentro de ella y liberará a Némesis... 


	11. El espiritu sellado de Nemesis

CAPITULO 11  
  
El espíritu sellado de Némesis  
  
(N/a: suena un tanto extraño pero este es su titulo ¬___¬)  
  
Las falsas promesas hechas por los políticos que deseaban mantener esta rebelión en secreto fueron en vano: la colonia acercándose junto con las tropas que entraban en la tierra eran una forma obvia de decir que algo no andaba bien.  
  
-Nos encontramos entrando al espacio aéreo de Rusia.-informó un soldado.- Nuestras tropas han tomado posesión de la ciudad.  
  
-Excelente...-murmuró Hubbard.  
  
-Muy pronto estarás en la cima del mundo y del espacio, podrás cumplir los deseos de tu familia...-le comentaba Rose a Ann.  
  
-...  
  
-Bien, estamos a punto de llegar, desplieguen la seguridad, nuestra nueva soberana debe estar protegida...-dijo Hubbard con una maliciosa sonrisa.- ¡Llévenla al palacio!  
  
-Señor, nos informan que las tropas enemigas se están posicionando alrededor de la ciudad, han evacuado a todos los civiles y parece que los gundams también atacarán.  
  
-Ya lo esperaba, desplieguen las tropas y preparen a Némesis, es nuestro único mobile suit capaz de detener a los gundam.-dijo.  
  
-No se preocupe, si gusta puedo ir al frente, dirigiendo a las tropas.- comentó Ann.  
  
-¿estás segura?-preguntó Rose.  
  
-Si...no será gran dificultad derrotarlos.-dijo con bastante confianza.  
  
-Bien, está decidido. ¡Preparen todo!-ordenó Hubbard.  
  
Mientras en el espacio, la nave custodiada por los gundam se acercaba a la tierra. Sally había platicado una estrategia junto con los pilotos gundam y Noin dirigía la nave. Después de un rato, Sally le comentó un par de cosas a Noin.  
  
-Parece que la guerra se desatará en Rusia, por lo que podemos ver...- comentó Sally.  
  
-Así que los gundams se dirigen así allá.-comentó Noin.  
  
-Exacto...pero Quatre recibió un mensaje de Zechs y...-decía Sally preocupada y mirando de reojo a Relena.  
  
-Se lo que probablemente dijo...-dijo Noin sonriendo.- le importa mucho.  
  
-Llamaré a la base del reino Sank para avisarles.-dio Sally en voz baja.  
  
Relena parecía sentir que algo ocurría.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Noin?-preguntó.  
  
-Al parecer todo esta listo para un ataque frontal en Rusia...-comentó Noin.  
  
-¡Tenemos que ir a detener esta locura!-exclamó Relena.-¡Muchas vidas inocentes se perderán...!  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo...-respondió Noin.-Tengo órdenes de Zechs de llevarla al reino de Sank para que esté a salvo.  
  
-¡Noin, tenemos que detener a Ann antes de que mate a Heero!  
  
-No podemos hacer nada...lo siento señorita Relena.  
  
Relena comenzó a llorar silenciosamente ante la idea de no poder hacer nada para poder ayudar. (N/a: jua jua jua como me gusta poner a Relena como un estorbo ¬_____¬ oh! Me siento realizada *-*)  
  
Noin recibió un mensaje de Trowa.  
  
-Hasta aquí las podemos escoltar, tenemos que cambiar nuestro rumbo.  
  
-Si, no se preocupen, deben ir allá.-dijo Noin  
  
-Cambio y fuera.-finalizó Trowa.  
  
Mientras la nave de Noin se dirigía al reino de Sank, los gundams se dirigían a Rusia.  
  
Zechs ya había llegado al frente de batalla, en la base, se dedicaron a recargar las municiones del Tallgesse y prepararlo para la batalla. Los soldados se presentaron en una habitación, para escuchar el discurso de Zechs, antes de la batalla.  
  
-Aquí está todo en juego...creo que será la batalla final....-decía Zechs a las tropas.-Nuestro objetivo será destruir sus tropas pero tenemos que evitar a como de lugar asesinar a la hija de Heero Yuy. Si fallamos, será el fin para la paz que tanto trabajo nos costó mantener. ¿Entendido?  
  
-¡Sí, señor!-dijeron los presentes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bien, ¡todos a sus puestos!-ordenó.  
  
Los solados partieron para tripular sus mobile suits y dirigirse al frente de batalla. Un teniente tenía un mensaje para Zechs.  
  
-Ha llegado.-informó.  
  
-Hágalo pasar.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
Los gundam habían comenzado a entrar en el espacio aéreo de Siberia, donde remolcarían sus gundams y los llevarían a la base.  
  
-Bien, no hay mucho que hacer...-comentó Duo.  
  
-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, no podemos atacar hasta que Neo Oz haga el primer movimiento.-explicó Quatre.  
  
-Tienes razón.-dijo Duo aburrido.  
  
-Lo único que pienso, es que Hubbard utilizará de escudo humano a Ann.-dijo Trowa.  
  
-Tienes razón, ¡pero esa chica es una terca!-exclamó Duo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tenemos que protegerla...-dijo Quatre con melancolía.  
  
-Bien, es hora de irnos.-ordenó Wufei alejándose del grupo.  
  
-Nunca pensé que Wufei sería capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvar a esa niña.-dijo Trowa en voz baja.  
  
-Creo, que no lo conocemos del todo...-meditó Quatre.  
  
Mientras, en los cuarteles de las fuerzas aliadas, Zechs recibía a Heero.  
  
-Heero...-murmuró Zechs.  
  
-¿qué quieres, Zechs?-preguntó inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Puedo contar contigo para la primera línea de la ofensiva?-preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendido.  
  
-Tú eres el único que puede enfrentar a Némesis...-comentó.  
  
-¿Quieres que me enfrente a esa cosa?-preguntó de nuevo.  
  
-Como te dije, eres el único que puede hacerlo. Ni con todo el armamento podríamos detener a esa cosa.-dijo.  
  
-Si eso es lo que quiere, está bien.-respondió Heero.-Derrotaré a Némesis...  
  
Heero salió de la habitación. Zechs se quedó solo por un momento, hasta que recibió una llamada de un teniente.  
  
-Señor, alguien desea hablar con usted.  
  
-¿quién?  
  
-El señor Hubbard.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Zechs.-¡comunícame con él!  
  
Rápidamente el teniente lo comunicó con Hubbard.  
  
-¿qué desea, Hubbard?-preguntó muy serio.  
  
-Negociar nuestra victoria.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
-¿Negociar?-preguntó Zechs perplejo.  
  
-Sí...saben muy bien que si matan ala hija de Heero Yuy serán odiados por las colonias, así que, ¿por qué no se rinden?  
  
-...-Zechs meditó la propuesta del sujeto: tenía sus pros y sus contras.  
  
-Vamos, ambos seríamos beneficiados: tú no perderías a tus hombres y yo obtendría lo que quiero.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-Al controlar una pequeña y vulnerable mente a mi favor...tener el control de mundo y las colonias.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-je je.-río burlonamente.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no acepto tu propuesta.  
  
Hubbard se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto recuperó el control, como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta. Rió burlonamente de nuevo, para decirle a Zechs:  
  
-Bien, entonces mueran en el campo de batalla.  
  
Cortó la comunicación. Zechs se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras que había dicho ese hombre. No había más tiempo para pensar, había que tomar cartas en el asunto: luchar.  
  
-Señor, los pilotos gundam han llegado.  
  
-Bien, dale las indicaciones de nuestro plan de combate y que recarguen a los mobile suits.  
  
-¡Sí, señor!  
  
-No hay mucho tiempo, preparen a las tropas.  
  
Mientras en los cuarteles de Neo Oz, preparaban en plan para atacar a las fuerzas de la Tierra. Los mobile suits sólo necesitaban el plan de ataque. Rose fue quien expuso el programa de ataque.  
  
-Bien, no debemos preocuparnos por los gundams, ya que Némesis se encargará de detenerlos mientras avanzamos. Bien, a continuación daré una explicación acerca de los detalles de los gundam.  
  
Ann desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta de la habitación continua escuchaba lo que pasaba (N/a: naaaaaaaaa! Me dio flojera escribir la explicación ¬_____¬), esperaba con ansias el momento de destruir al Wing Zero pero al mismo tiempo sentía un anhelo de que ese momento no llegara, ella misma no sabía como explicarlo.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo, Ann?-preguntó una voz masulina.  
  
Ann volteó y vio a Hubbard.  
  
-No...no es nada...  
  
-Es mejor que te vayas a revisar a Némesis, me informaron que ha sido reparado.  
  
-Sí...-dijo rápidamente y se retiró. Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo y preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué pasará una vez que esto se termine...?  
  
Hubbard se quedó en silencio por un momento y dijo:  
  
-Tú lo sabes: reinarás a las colonias y a la Tierra, guiándonos a una nueva era.  
  
Ann escuchó la respuesta y salió para revisar a su único y verdadero amigo que había tenido todo este tiempo: Némesis. Llegó a la bodega donde se guardaba y subió a la cabina de este. Se relajó por un momento en el asiento del piloto.  
  
-Némesis... ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?-preguntó en voz alta como esperando una respuesta.  
  
Pronto, ambos bandos estaban listos para la batalla. Antes de comenzar, Zechs recibió una llamada de Noin.  
  
-¿Cómo está Relena?-preguntó rápidamente.  
  
-Realmente deseaba ir allá para detenerte...-dijo.-Pero, me siento mal por no haberla llevado.  
  
-Así es mejor....no sabemos como vamos a salir de esto.  
  
-¿Heero aún no lo sabe?-preguntó Noin.  
  
-No...si se lo dijera ahora le causaría un una gran impresión...-respondió.  
  
-Tienes razón.-respondió Noin.-Bueno, te dejo...tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ¿no?  
  
-¿Y Marie?-preguntó Zechs.  
  
-La verdad nos extraña mucho, Zechs, no quiero que nada malo te pase, por favor...ella nos necesita.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que viva en un mundo gobernado por gente como esa...-comentó Zechs.-Por favor, cuídala y recuerda que las amo.  
  
-Nosotras también te amamos, Zechs.-finalizó Noin, cortando la comunicación.  
  
-Es hora...  
  
Los mobile suits se comenzaron a mover entre la ciudad abandonada, en la parte principal iba el Tallgesse y el Zero. No parecía haber movimiento alrededor.  
  
-Bien, eviten eliminar a los soldados, sólo anulen las funciones del mobil suit.-fue la última orden de Zechs.  
  
-Aquí vienen, Zechs.-dijo Heero, que por medio del sistema zero pudo detectarlos.  
  
-Demonios, y los demás pilotos aún no llegan.  
  
-¡ATAQUEN!-exclamaron los líderes.  
  
La batalla se desencadenó. Heero se dedicaba a destruir la mayor cantidad de mobile suits cuando llegó Némesis dándole un gran golpe de cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
-¿Qué?-murmuró Heero reaccionando.  
  
-Tu batalla es conmigo.-exclamó Ann activando la espada de láser de Némesis.  
  
-Sabía que llegarías...-murmuró Heero activando también la espada láser de Zero.  
  
-¡Pagarás caro todo lo que me hiciste!-exclamó lanzándose contra el Zero.  
  
Mientras los pilotos gundam iban en su camino a la batalla. Trataban de llevar los gundam lo más rápido que podían al lugar de la batalla.  
  
-¿Qué no podemos ir más rápido? Hace frío...-preguntó Duo.  
  
-Vamos lo más rápido que podemos.-respondió Quatre.  
  
-La batalla ha comenzado.-informó Trowa.-Tenemos que darnos prisa.  
  
-Aún nos falta camino por recorrer...-comentó Wufei.  
  
-¡Olvidemos estos camiones y vayamos directamente al lugar con los gundams!- exclamó Duo.  
  
-Pero...-replicó Quatre.  
  
-¡Si seguimos aquí muchas vidas se perderán! Además que nos perderemos de la diversión.-replicó Duo.  
  
-Tienes razón, ¡Vamos!-exclamó Quatre.  
  
-Bien, subamos a los gundam.-gritó Wufei.  
  
Mientras en el reino Sank (N/a: Ay Dios, como me gusta andar de un lado para otro @_@) Relena miraba las imágenes de la batalla que eran transmitidas a todo el mundo. Relena pensaba en que hubiera hecho para detener la batalla (N/a: pero sin batalla no hay historia...y sin historia no hay fic! =P), Noin pudo notar su cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, señorita Relena?-preguntó mientras cargaba a Marie.  
  
-Es que...si yo hubiera...-respondió Relena.  
  
-Señorita Relena, el "hubiera" no existe...-replicó Noin.-Usted no tiene porque detener todos los conflictos del mundo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero con las armas no se arregla nada...-respondió Relena.  
  
-Tenemos que tener fe, todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad Marie?-dijo mientras miraba a su pequeña.  
  
-Hay...que tener...fe...-murmuró Relena.  
  
Mientras los cuarteles de Neo Oz. Rose y Hubbard miraban la batalla.  
  
-Al parecer podemos ganar...-comentó Ann.  
  
-Vamos a ganar.-rectificó Hubbard.-Más cuando tenemos un tiro extra...Comiencen a cargar el cañón.  
  
-Entendido.-respondió Rose.  
  
En la ciudad del país de Rusia se vivía una gran batalla, mobile suits caían y otras unidades llegaban. Pero en un lugar apartado, Némesis y el Wing Zero luchaban. Ann no se dejaría derrotar por Heero, y Heero tampoco quería perder pero no deseaba matarla.  
  
-¡Detén esta locura de una vez!-exclamó Heero.  
  
-¡Hasta que estés muerto!-respondió Ann.  
  
Los mobile suits parecían mucho más resistentes que los de las fuerzas aliadas. Perdían fuerza las unidades.  
  
-Demonios, resistan, ¡por favor!-exclamó Zechs.  
  
En ese momento, tres suits cruzaron el cielo y aterrizaron en el campo de batalla.  
  
-¡Ya llegamos!-exclamó Duo.  
  
-Bien, ahora comencemos.-exclamó Quatre.  
  
-Tenemos que avanzar, para detener esto.-indicó Trowa.  
  
-Aún podemos ganar...-murmuró Zechs.  
  
-¡Vamos, Nataku!-exclamó Wufei.  
  
Mientras, en la batalla de Ann y Heero. Heero trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.  
  
-Entiendo que eres un objeto de poder.-replicó Heero.  
  
-¿Y a ti que más te da? ¡Tu mataste a mi hermano!-respondió Ann molesta.  
  
-¡Esos tipos sólo te están usando!  
  
-Te equivocas, son las únicas personas que me entienden y tienen el mismo objetivo que yo.-contestó Ann.  
  
El Zero detuvo el ataque directo de la espada de Némesis. Ann usaba su fuerza para poder atacar con su espada.  
  
-Dime, ¿cuál es aquel mismo objetivo?-le preguntó Heero.  
  
-Es...-Ann quedó en confusión, lo había analizado no había aquel mismo objetivo. Se le ocurrió algo.-...Es...vengar a mi hermano...  
  
-¿Sólo por eso conquistaron las colonias?-preguntó Heero.  
  
-Yo...he...-tartamudeaba Ann, no sabía que decir.  
  
-Parece que todo esto es una farsa.-Aprovechó la confesión de Ann, para lanzar a Némesis al suelo.-La verdad, no recuerdo haber asesinado a tu hermano...pero si así fue...te pido perdón.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida Ann.  
  
-Lo lamento...en serio.  
  
Ann comenzó a llorar.  
  
-¿Por qué no me matas? Podrías haberlo hecho ya...-preguntó Ann.  
  
-La misión de los gundams era proteger a las colonias y vengar a Heero Yuy...eres la hija de Heero Yuy...es también mi deber protegerte.  
  
Ann comenzó a derramar lágrimas más gruesas. El Zero se movió de forma que podía levantar Némesis.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer Ann?  
  
Ann no dijo nada. Némesis se levantó y sin decir nada, voló con rumbo a la base de Neo Oz.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-exclamó Heero.  
  
-Necesito aclarar cosas.-murmuró Ann.  
  
Mientras en la base de Neo Oz, el cañón era cargado.  
  
-Señor, hay un problema...-decía un soldado.  
  
-Ahora no, ¿cómo va la carga del cañón?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
-...a un 98% pero...  
  
-Muy bien, que este listo para disparar.  
  
Rose miraba el avance de las tropas gracias a los gundams, que no era bueno. Hubbard llegó y miró con malhumor el informe de la batalla.  
  
-¿Y Ann?-preguntó Hubbard,  
  
-No sabemos nada de ella...-respondió Rose.  
  
Los gundam daban los mejor de ellos para derrotar la mayor cantidad de mobile suits pero sin matar ningún soldado.  
  
-Las municiones se nos acaban.-decía Trowa.  
  
-Aún podemos hacer un poco más...-murmuraba Duo.  
  
-Tenemos que resistir...aún nos falta mucho...-decía Wufei.-¡Intentaré avanzar hasta el frente!  
  
-¡Wufei! ¡No debemos separarnos...!-exclamó Quatre.  
  
En ambos bandos, los radares detectaron un objeto en el cielo. (n/a: no es un ovni ^_~) .  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hubbard.  
  
-Es...¡Némesis!-exclamó el soldado.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Zechs.- ¿Qué hace ahí esa cosa?  
  
Ann miraba el campo de batalla. ¿Tenía sentido para ella la batalla? ¿Qué ganaba haciendo luchar a la gente? Si llegaba al poder, ¿podría gobernar como su padre? Eran preguntas que giraban en su cabeza. Estaba confundida por las palabras de Heero.  
  
-Ann, ¿qué pasa? ¿Derrotaste al Wing Zero?-preguntó Rose al comunicarse con ella.  
  
-No...lo sé...-respondió.  
  
-¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta niña?-preguntó molesto Hubbard.  
  
-Señor, el cañón...-quiso explicar un soldado.  
  
-Disparen contra ella.-ordenó Hubbard.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Rose.-No haga eso, por favor.  
  
-Podemos decir que pensamos que era un enemigo y aún gobernaremos...diciendo que seguimos sus deseos.-explicó Hubbard.  
  
-Señor Hubbard...-murmuró Rose.  
  
Ann seguía mirando de batalla, el sistema Zero no le decía nada. Estaba bloqueada. No pudo notar que el cañón era cargado.  
  
-¡Están cargando el cañón!-exclamó Wufei desde el frente.  
  
-Quieren destruir a Némesis.-dedujo Trowa.  
  
-¡No pueden hacer eso!-exclamó Quatre.  
  
Némesis permanecía suspendida en el aire. Ann miraba confundida la batalla. Cuando pudo ver el cañón disparando contra ella. No podía hacer nada, sentía que no podía reaccionar...iba a morir...  
  
-¿Voy a morir...?-preguntó.  
  
-¡Aún no es hora para que mueras!-exclamó Heero piloteando el wing Zero a su máxima velocidad y empujando a Némesis del rayo del cañón.  
  
De un duro golpe empujó lo suficiente a Némesis para alejarlo del blanco. El Zero recibió todo el impacto del cañón. De pronto, de la base principal del cañón, comenzaron a surgir explosiones.  
  
El wing zero cayó casi destruido. An nfue rápidamente hacía el lugar en que había caído y bajó rápidamente. Heero había salido de la cabina.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?-exclamó Ann.  
  
Heero se desplomó en el suelo. Ann se asustó y corrió hacía él.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste...?-le preguntó.  
  
-También es mi deber protegerte...-dijo en voz baja haciendo esfuerzo para hablar.  
  
-...gracias...-dijo con voz baja.  
  
Ann se levantó y miró hacía la base de Neo Oz. Subió a Némesis y cargó con las manos de este a Heero.  
  
-Hay cosas...que necesito saber...-murmuró así misma.  
  
Aprovechando la inesperada explosión, wufei se acercó hasta el frente de batalla, abriendo paso a las demás tropas aliadas. Esperando la llegada de los demás, pudo ver a Némesis aterrizar del otro lado del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué tramará esa niña? Será mejor seguirla...-murmuró.  
  
-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-exclamó Hubbard ante las explosiones.  
  
-Es lo que le quería decir, señor, el cañón no estaba del todo funcionando.- informó el soldado.-¡El sistema se sobrecargó!  
  
-¡Idiota! ¡Gracias a ti estamos derrotados!-exclamó Hubbard.  
  
-Señor, si usted no hubiera dado esa orden, esto no hubiera pasado.-replicó Rose.  
  
Hubbard se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cara. Los soldados miraron asombrados. La habitaciones habían sido fuertemente dañadas y no había energía electrica.  
  
-Cuando yo tenga el poder, no permitiré esa clase de comentarios.-dijo furioso.-Quiero un reporte de daños y envíen más tropas.  
  
Rose se tocaba su mejilla lastimada y miró con odio a Hubbard.  
  
-¿Por qué la golpeó?-preguntó Ann entrando a la habitación.  
  
Los soldados de inmediato saludaron a Ann, mientras ella caminada hacia Hubbard.  
  
-¿Por qué dispararon el cañón...en contra mía?  
  
-¡Fue un error..! Casi te matan, qué alegría que estés bien.  
  
-Ann, escucha...-comenzó Rose.  
  
-¡SILENCIO!-exclamó Hubbard.-¿Derrotaste al Wing Zero?  
  
-Sí...-mintió Ann.  
  
-Excelente, ahora como soberana del mundo, podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi ayuda.  
  
-¿con su ayuda? Puedo hacerlo sola...no lo necesito.-dijo rotundamente.  
  
En ese momento entró Heero, herido y tambaleándose. Hubbard miró asombrado y luego miró a Ann.  
  
-Dijiste que lo habías matado.-dijo Hubbard.-Recuerda que el asesino de tu hermano.  
  
-Lo sé...-dijo Ann evadiendo la mirada de Heero.-Pero él me salvó la vida...no puedo matarlo.  
  
-¿Qué?-exclamó Hubbard.  
  
Rose mostró una cara de satisfacción.  
  
-Simplemente no puedo...además hay algo más que me lo impide...algo dentro de mí.  
  
-Pero debes hacerlo, si no tu hermano nunca descansará.-exlcamó Hubbard.  
  
-Esa es su decisión, excelencia.-interfirió Rose.  
  
-Pero...-Hubbard no podía creerlo. Sacó un arma rápidamente y disparó contra la pierna de Heero.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-exclamó Ann sacando su arma.  
  
-Deben matarse...recuerda todo lo que sufriste gracias a él...tu madre murió...tu hermano fue asesinado...recuerda...Así podré gobernar...  
  
-¿Qué dices?-exclamó Ann.  
  
-¡Los herederos de Heero Yuy deben matarse!-dijo apuntando su arma a ella.  
  
Tanto Heero como Ann quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración.  
  
-¿Los herederos...?-susurró Ann.-Él es...no está...  
  
Hubbard disparó hacía Ann. Heero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Rose se interpuso y recibió el disparo.  
  
-¡Rose!-exclamó Heero.  
  
Hubbard había caído en la locura. Reía como loco, mientras los soldados lo miraban. Salió huyendo de la habitación. Heero caminó despacio hasta quedar a un metro de Ann.  
  
-Heero...hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos...-dijo Rose, herida de muerte.- Eras un niño la última vez que te vi...  
  
-Tienes razón, tú también has cambiado.-murmuró Heero.  
  
-Ann...ya lo sabes, ¿no?  
  
-No entiendo lo que pasa...-murmuró Ann.  
  
-Heero es tu hermano, aquel que perdiste hace mucho tiempo.-explicó Rose.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Hubbard quería que entre ustedes se mataran, para que él pudiera gobernar...te engañó y te hizo pelear con tu hermano.  
  
-No es posible....  
  
-Lo siento....por no haberte dicho antes...  
  
-No se preocupe, la llevaremos a un hospital, se pondrá bien.-le dijo Ann.  
  
-No...yo ya...-fueron las últimas palabras de Rose.  
  
Ann comenzó a entrar en shock. Todo era demasiado pronto...extraño...no lo podía creer. Heero había asesinado a su hermano...pero él era su hermano...  
  
-Ann....-la llamó Heero.  
  
-Aléjate de mí....-dijo levantándose y sacando su arma, apuntándolo con ella.-Yo te tenía que mata...tu mataste a mi hermano...  
  
-Ann, escúchame.  
  
-Pero...yo te quise matar...te quería ver muerto pero tu eres mi hermano...la persona más importante para mí...-dijo llorando y nerviosa.  
  
-¡Ann!  
  
Ann levantó el arma y se la llevó a la cabeza.  
  
-¡No hagas ninguna tontería! ¡Escúchame! -exclamó Heero.  
  
-Todo sería más fácil de entender si estuviera muerta...-dijo llorando.  
  
En la oscuridad de la habitación, ante la mirada de los presentes, se escuchó un disparo junto a un arma que caía al suelo.  
  
********************************************************** Notas de la Autora: Hello there! ^_______________^ o.ou oh! Bueno, tal vez muchos se preguntaran porque este fic tiene siglos sin poner un nuevo capitulo...mmmm...Gundam Wing sigue siendo de mis animes favoritos, pero el hecho que Cartoon Network lo quitara me deprimió un poco y había perdido el interés...que mi video me fregara un vhs con capítulos de GW fue peor... Nuevos mangas que bajé se llevaron mi atención...Faltan muy pocos capítulos para terminar este fic...y mejor lo haré pronto...ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir...u_______u sorry, por la espera a aquellos que sí leían mi fic y los dejé picados ^^u don't worry voy a terminarlo. Arg arg! Estuvo bueno? ^____^ Próximo episodio: ^_______________^será una sorpresa!!! 


End file.
